My SomeWhat Sucky School Year with Travis Stoll
by RedVinesGirl11
Summary: Katie was looking forward to a quiet year away from camp. Getting to know her dad better, avoiding her step mother, and attempting to keep up with the foreign idea of high school were all included on her check-list for this year. With the occasional expected monster and some hardcore homework, what could go wrong? So why did Travis Stoll have to ruin everything? *Being Rewritten*
1. Home Sweet Home

**Hello and Welcome to my fic, which I will often refer to as Sucky school year. I hope you enjoy it and feel free to review and favorite.**

*****I have decided to rewrite the fic after discovering how horrible my past writing was, I hope I have improved and matured in my writing style, I strongly suggest you to read the rewritten chapters seeing as I will be changing a lot of things.**

**I don't own the Percy Jackson and the Olympians series, it belongs to Rick Riordan and I have no intention to claim copyrights.**

**I am also looking for a new beta, I have messaged my other beta and she has not responded so I am re-opening the position, if you are interested please PM me.**

**Chapter 1~ Home Sweet Home?**

**My somewhat sucky school year with Travis Stoll~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Katie**

"Here"

The young brown haired girl looked up in surprise, her eyes darting from their previous spot from in her book to meet one pair of the hundreds watching her through the rearview mirror.

"Already?" She asked weakly, her voice sounding desperate and pathetic even to her own ears. Argus nodded, the blue eyes crowded on his chin wincing as they brushed his collar.

The 16 years old sighed as she collected her things from inside the white van, hoisting up her heavy green and gray North Face backpack over her shoulder and sliding the large van door open, the gears screeching as they wound together to open the door. Katie stopped for a moment and took a deep breath, mentally preparing herself for the expected. The van's fragrance seeped through her nostrils, the faint scent of camp lingering in the dark shadows of the van, fresh strawberries, melting lava rocks, the strong scent of sea salt – also something all her own, or at least her cabins own. The perfume of Magnolia, Lilac, and Freesia Flowers, all blended together to form an intoxicating scent that would never fail to bring a smile to her face, it reminded her of everything. Of the dark nights pushed together with her sisters under thick comforters to whisper secrets and giggle softy, to the dark days of the war when they would stay up the early hours of the day, adrenaline running through their veins not sure if today was gonna be _the __day__. _The intense training, the constant teasing of her siblings, how on winter days Chiron would let it snow and it would be _just right _fo-

Katie stopped herself short. No use on thinking about home, this was her new one for the next 10 months.

Katie opened her eyes that she hadn't realized she closed and took another breath, this time only breathing in the thick, heavy air coming from outside the air conditioned van, free of any past memories. The air smelt like manure, and fresh cut grass.

She finally climbed out of the van, realizing Argus probably had to get back to camp soon and wouldn't appreciate her sitting in his van having hour long pity parties. Her worn sneakers crackled against the gravel, the small rocks radiating heat as the sole of her shoes began to warm up. She walked to the back, noticing the crack that came with each step, and opened one side of the double door van. She got a firm grip on her dark colored suitcase and pulled harshly, only to have them fly out as if slicked with butter and for her to land on her butt painfully. The rocks dug into her side harshly as she picked herself off the ground and met of the many pairs of eyes that belonged to Argus. He shot her a concerned look and she responded with a wobbly thumb up. Katie reached for one of her bags that fell onto the grass by where Argus had parked, only to have her palm throb. Katie looked down and was met with the sight of several long cuts sprawled across her thick palms, red starting to ooze out of the broken skin.

Katie cursed under her breath in Greek, this day just kept getting better and better.

Several minutes later, after she finally managed to drag all of her bags out of the van, she waved to Argus, who had only his tan arm hanging out of the van, a few bright blue eyes watching her closely until the van disappeared from sight. She said goodbye to her only contact with her world for the next months.

Katie quickly began to strip her dark green wind breaker and brown 'SAVE THE WORLD – PLANT A TREE!' T-shirt she had received for her 15th birthday, leaving her only in a loose white tank top and rolled up jeans, she _would_ have come dressed for the weather, if only she wasn't so stubborn.

Katie turned to look at the familiar house in front of her. She did have some good memories here, before Mia and her spawns of Hades came around. She did anyways, and even though it seemed very clique she did have an evil step-mother and step-sisters also. But instead of causing her to run away to a ball, Katie ran away to camp.

She had little hope in her dads promises of how much nicer Mia had become in the time she had been away. Katie wouldn't believe it for a second.

She gave a deep sigh as she looked down to her burning hands; at least the blood had dried. Just as Katie was about to start tugging her luggage up the long hill to the house she heard a voice calling a very familiar, and very _old _nickname of hers.

"Flower!"

She turned and promptly began smiling, the whole reason she gave up her home for a whole school year coming back to her, her dad was here.

"Dad!" She ran fourth to the older man and locked her arms strongly around his waist. Tears that would never fall forming in her eyes as he lifted her and laughed. He quickly put her down and loudly announced,

"Well? Let me get a look at you! You're _16! _My daughter, _16! _Now how am I supposed to take care of 16 year old girl?!" He said jokingly, his deep voice filling my chest with warmth I never knew I missed. I smiled, feeling giddy at the last part; he seemed to have forgotten that one of his step-daughters, Amanda, was also 16.

I let out a small shrug with a wide smile on my face. He quickly lead me over to a small community of tree stumps that wasn't there when I left and began talking and asking questions about my experience at camp.

"Did you _really _get to grow your own crops?"

"Horses with_ wings? _And you had to take care of them and everything?"

"So it _wasn't _just crazy weather everywhere?"

He was like an excited 2 year old boy watching an interesting movie for the first time and the biggest twist of the movie had happened. Each question his eyes grew wider, his laugh got louder, and soon we were scaring off the nearby birds. After I finished telling him of the time the Pegasus's got loose during Capture the Flag he grew noticeably quiet, studying my face as I talked about my last winter at camp.

"So Katie" He shifted his weight, looking slightly uncomfortable, on the stump and cleared his throat "Any boys?"

Katie jumped and shuffled away slightly as he looked down, embarrassed. "I'm your father" He said, twisting his hands together "I had to ask"

After I didn't say anything he straightened his posture "Come on, Flower" He said giving me a nudge "It's not like I can give him the boyfriend talk or anything. I'm just curious to what my Katie Bell is doing at camp."

Katie didn't know what to say, what do you tell someone when even _you _didn't know the answer? Katie sighed and cleared her throat

"How are Freddy and Lucy doing?" She settled awkwardly, attempting to change the subject completely.

Her father looked down with a small frown on his face but quickly recovered before the guilt could chew her up and spit her only answer out _completely._

"They're doing great! Freddy broke his leg last year though" He said, referring to my black white spotted dog of 5 years, I frowned at the news but continued listening. "And Lucy's doing okay, I was thinking about maybe breeding her soon but I wanted to ask you first, seeing as she's your horse" I smiled at the thought of my horse, I had gotten her for my 10th birthday, every little girl's dream, and have loved her ever since.

I nodded "That would be nice" I said, thinking of all the small ponies I had seen in my younger years "Which horse, Charlie?"

My father shook his head, "I was thinking Peter"

We continued small talk for a couple more hours before my father suggested something that made my heart soar.

"Really?" I asked jumping on the opportunity, the awkward air from earlier completely gone.

My father nodded, a beaming smile on his face "They're all ready to go, I thought you might want to go before Mia called us in" I mentally wrinkled my nose at the mention of her but nodded happily nonetheless.

I grabbed my dad's hand and pulled him forward for him to hurry up as we walked, or my case, ran, to the stables. The fresh grass was replaced by study wood and hay that crunched under my feet with every step. I made my way over to my horse, Lucy. Lucy was truly, a beautiful horse, she was completely dark brown except for her main and a couple small patches on her back and hooves which were a creamy white. She neighed loudly and stomped her hooves as we walked in. I began nuzzling her nose and spoke to her in a gentle quiet voice, I gladly noticed my saddle was already on her. I opened the small wooden door that kept her in her stable and led her out onto the field slowly, my father already out and on his horse. I laughed as the wind blew his cowboy hat off and he retreated to go get it. I slowly mounted Lucy, trying not to hurt myself, and gestured her to follow Mag, the horse my Father was riding, unto the clear trail in the woods.

"Hey Katie?" I heard my father yell over to me as we rode through the woods, the light shining through the leaves and making rainbows of colors dance across the forest floor.

I looked over to him giving him a small 'Yeah?' to indicate I heard him; he simply turned to me and gave me a wink before speeding ahead, leaving me in the dust.

I soon realized what was happening and grinned, and I lightly whipped the leather rope clenched in my hands and speed after him.

I heard his laugh in the distance as we raced down the familiar path, causing a carefree laugh to erupt from my lungs. The sun sown brightly on my face and warmed my cheeks and the wind brew through my ponytail and rushed by my ears loudly, I removed one hand from the rope in my hands and roughly began to tug at the band holding my hand up, rolling my shoulders when the strands were finally released and bounced off my shoulders roughly and gently at the same time.

Lucy began slowing down as the path, which ran in a complete circle, came to a close and the house I would be living in came into view. Lucy walked towards the stable and I bounced a little with her every step. I saw my father is the distance; he flashed me a cheeky grin to signify his gloating as we both rode for the last few minutes of the day. After I got off Lucy and gave her a couple apples in her food dish I began to walk back up the hill to my father, attempting not to stumble as my thighs ached from the horseback riding.

I saw my father taking my bags up to the house and ran forward to help him, even though my legs screaming in protest I took my backpack and other bag from his hand and led us up the steps to the house.

I held the door open for my father seeing as he had more bags then I and prepared myself for the worst.

"Robbie!"

I rolled my eyes. Mia, annoying and loud as always, and I had only heard two syllables.

I walked in after my father and the screen door slammed after me with a loud squeak, I saw Mia wrinkling her nose at the state of my filthy father before picking a stray piece of hay off of his white and red plaid shirt and opening her mouth to say something unimportant in her high pitched voice before she caught sight of me.

"Katie-Bell!" She screeched, stepping away from my father and grabbing hold of me, pulling me into an embrace. She smelted strongly of nail polish remover and I held in a gag at the smell, knowing my father was watching us. Knowing him, he was probably thinking about how great our relationship was.

She began to babble on about something and making annoying gestures with her hands (Wow, I use the word annoying to describe her a lot don't I?) before I made some stupid excuse on how I need to get set up in my old room. My father nodded and got up to pick up my bags and move them to my room. Mia nodded and asked if she could help which I quickly declined. All I needed was her to break a nail and spend the rest of the night complaining about it. I turned and rolled my eyes, taking my own bags up the stairs.

As I entered my room I smiled slightly, at least _this _was familiar and not completely transported by Mia's doings. My father smiled and hugged me tightly after he saw I entered the room.

"I'm glad you're back sweetie" He whispered into my ear as I wound my arms around his waist, my face tucked into his chest. He smelt like hay, tobacco, and farm animals, the same scent he's smelt like for all long as I can remember. We both pulled away and awkwardly smiled at each other before Mia's loud voice called my father from down stairs.

He nodded and began to walk out of the room, stopping in the doorway "Dinner's almost done, I'll bring up a plate later kay? Chicken, rice, and mashed potatoes, that alright?"

I nodded thankfully; I was getting pretty hungry "Thanks"

As my father's loud steps retreaded down the steps I let my eyes rake over my past room. It looked like any 13 year olds room, well back then at least, Teen Pop stars with faded faces stared back at me with dazzling smiles, and my favorite TV shows I haven't seen in years posters stood out with their bright colors.

I quietly shut my door and walked over to my bed, the one thing that was obviously new. With crisp bed sheets and a pretty brown and green comforter with flowers decorated all over. My father must have put them downbefore I came.

I sat down on the soft blankets and looked around the room. My small brown bookshelf sat in the corner with an unplugged digital clock and lamp. A desk with notebooks piled endlessly on top of it - I made a quick mental note to go through them later, and looked to the large corkboard hanging on my wall, just over my nightstand next to my bed. It was covered with old schedules and neon post it notes with random numbers and scribbles. There was a recipe for a dish called 'Shrimp and Garlic diced ravioli' and a few pictures hanging up. There was a picture of me and my dad from when I was about 11 years old, showing me and my dad in matching overalls and plaid shirts covered in dirt and our hair sticking up in a thousand different directions. Goofy smiles planted over our faces. I looked at the photo closely paying special attention to the way my hair was cut, my hair was a little past my shoulders meaning Mia wasn't around yet, when she started hanging out with my father she would always insist on playing with my hair and putting it in complicated braids that took forever to unravel. My hair was to about my waist, which she claimed was 'perfect braiding length'

I moved onto the next picture, it was of me and a couple of old friend I used to have when I was in seventh grade, in the background there was a large banner for 'THE WESTBAND COMMUNITY GARDEN CLUB' a club I hadn't thought about in years.

The next was one I didn't remember putting up, and really wouldn't have been able to put up, considering it was me at camp. I'm assuming my father hung it up with the others and forgot about it. It was one of the most recent pictures I sent him. I remember sending this one, and a few others, with a Christmas card I had made in Arts and Crafts with the help of a few Apollo girls. It was of me and mostly the Demeter cabin, but also a few others, including the Stoll Brothers. My team had just won the Capture the Flag of that week and I remember throwing an old wine up camera over to one of my Hermes friends, praying to the gods he wouldn't steal it, and asking him to snap a quick picture for my dad. In the picture it showed a few friends and I in mid-laugh, all of our arms entwined together, in the background you could see Travis and Connor holding up Bunny Ears to a few us, Travis holding up a pair to the back of my head.

I felt my heart flutter slightly before stopping myself. Even if I didn't truly understand it yet that didn't mean I had to encourage it.

I shook my head and withdrew myself from the board and began taking down one of the many poster from my room's walls.

**Thank you for reading, I plan to rewrite maybe up unto chapter 26 or 27, feel free to review and favorite, as a reminder I'm still in need of a beta!**

**To those who aren't familiar with this, every chapter I do a poll, this Chapter's poll is,**

**POLL**

**Leo Valdez**

**OR**

**Jason Grace**

**Thanks for Reading!**


	2. School Surprises

**Rewritten: Chapter 2.**

**My Somewhat sucky School year with Travis Stoll.**

**School sucks?**

**I don't own.**

**Thank you to my current Beta, Iheartligers.**

The week leading up to school was pure hell.

Okay, let's back up. I've never actually been to Hades oh-so-famous lair and I'm not planning a getaway vacation there anytime soon, but if this is what even a speck of what afterlife is like, I hoped to live a long saint-hero like life.

And I'm not over exaggerating. If anything I'm under exaggerating.

Amanda and Victoria, the infamous step-sisters, cast me dirty looks every chance they got. They whispered about me and highlighted all the insecurity I thought I had mostly overcome during my stay at camp. They taunted and ignored me to the point of frustration. They acted like _I _was the stranger in my life-long home.

And I, capable of common sense, avoided them at all costs. Eating in my room, shopping with only Dad for my school supplies, and spending all day, everyday where I'm absolutely positive no one would bother me - the fields.

But other than the two girls my time here wasn't as unbelievably bad as I had first thought. Yeah, Mia was annoying and obnoxious and kept calling my dad 'sweetheart' and her daughters were hell hounds but when I spend my days with Dad, helping out with the farm, and Lucy it was hard to focus on all that.

I was homesick though. I missed the loud conversations and big mess hall meals. I missed the burn in my nose from the bitter salt and the sound of my siblings giggles. I miss the sound of Chiron's hooves against gravel and the strawberry milkshake I would occasionally get in my cup at dinner time. Hell, I was so homesick I even missed the strong grape fragrance of Mr. D.

_And of course….other things._

And no these other things absolutely did not extend to a certain Hermes boy with thick curls and huge dimples.

nope.

I was broken from my thoughts by a shrill (annoying) voice calling my name, the high octave of the sound making it sound more like a dying pigeon than the sing song voice she was going for.

I stifled a groan as the source of this terrifying noise registered in my mind.

I quickly shrugged off the thin robe I was wearing around my room and tugged a shirt over my body, pulling my hair out of the collar once the fabric covered my torso. As I pulled my hair up I opened the door with my elbow and began bouncing down the stairs. Once I reached the bottom I resisted the urge to roll my eyes when I met Mia's, her dark eyeshadow smeared around the edges of her eyes. I stopped at the end of the staircase, pulling my hands out of my hair to place them over my chest.

"Yes Mia?" I asked in a sweet voice, leaning back slightly once I caught a whiff of the scent I can only described as Mia, nail polish remover, whatever cleaning product she was using, and some super expensive perfume that smelled way too bad to cost that much.

"Hi Honey," she smiled, "Your dad left earlier for the farmers market downtown and he left all your new school supplies in the living room. Would you _please _bring them up to your room?"

I sighed and jumped off the last step, landing on the polished floor with a thump. I made my way toward the rather large country style living room and began collecting the few fabricated material bags that littered the room.

After collecting all my supplies I threw one of the fabric reusable bags over my shoulder and began climbing the stairs, happy to see that Mia had gone back to her cleaning.

After climbing the stairs and walking the familiar path towards my bedroom, I set the bags down, telling myself that I would sort through the contents later. I stood and returned to my previous task of reorganizing my bookshelf that hadn't been touched since I left, years ago. I quietly sang a small Greek song that one of the older counselors had taught me when I had first gotten to camp. I slowly slid the many books smoothly over the thick, chipping wood.

As I finished my task my mind began to wander, I haven't been to real school in years. As far as the state knew, I was being homeschooled all these years. So what if I failed all of my classes? And with dyslexia, wouldn't it just be ten times harder for me? All of my old friends, would they even remember me? Would they even want to hang out with me? Was I just a blank face in their minds?

But even as I struggled to remember their names and faces, diving into the fuzziest spots of my mind to visit words and thoughts that haven't been dug up in years, I felt a twinge of doubt.

I stood and took a small few steps, making a few extra big steps to avoid knocking over the stacks of books. I stood over my desk, leaned over and pulled one of the few pictures taped to the wall off, probably taking some paint off of the wall from the ancient tape that held the laminated paper to the surface. It was one of my favorites; it was of me when I was 12 with a group of nameless eighth graders. I flipped the worn paper over and grinned at the several names on the back, including my own, in messy scrabble.

As I set the photo down, I smiled softly to myself, 4 and half years later I was back in the place I would have to call home.

I reached for a lavender colored sharpie and crossed off another day on the calendar hanging on the corkboard in my room. I swear, the bright green field over the month August was mocking me with the bad weather going on outside.

I was sadly reminded of the date as I stared at the calendar, the 24th. Classes at Windward High school started the 25th.

_You don't even know anyone, what were you thinking, going back?_

_Your father_. A small voice that I didn't recognize as my own spoke out in my head.

It wasn't odd that there was a little voice in my head- total normal by demigod standards- but the fact it was 100% right. It was my father's constant begging at the end of each summer that had finally broke me, caused me to pack up my things, say goodbye to all of my friends and siblings and leaving to spend the next part of my life with my legal family.

I flopped down on my bed, narrowly missing one of the many bags on it. I stuffed my face into the new bed set and snuggled down deeper.

I wondered what I would be doing at camp right now. Probably a sing-along, it was a little after 8, after all. Making s'mores and laughing with other cabins. I wondered what Linda, my sister whom I was closest too, was doing. Was she still missing me? She had promised to write, so why had no letters come yet? I dismissed the idea instead of worrying too much. I wondered how Brandy was doing, the new leader of the cabin, or maybe what Trav-

I cut myself off there and sat up, dismissing the thought quickly and swung my legs over the side of the bed to begin getting my bag ready for class tomorrow.

As I began tossing things in a large tie-dye green bag my mind began to panic. What do you bring on your first day of high school? Keep in mind that I haven't attended school in so many years, and all those years before you usually had a list of things to bring on the first day to load up on your desk, but this was high school where you didn't just have one specific desk to put all of your things into, nope I graduate to what is called a locker. What if I forget something? Or brought too much?

I was almost tempted to ask the she-demons, but with the obnoxious whatever pop song coming from their shared room, I denied myself the wonderful idea of having a conversation with them.

After I deemed myself done for the day I slipped out of my jeans and baggy shirt and into soft pajama's with little stars all over the material. I found my IPod under a clutter of junk on the bedside table and hooked it up to the ancient old speakers I received as a present from my dad for some award I got in school.

I slowly drifted to sleep, the soft sounds to some country song that I hadn't listened to in forever.

It was bright.

I slowly opened my eyes, feeling my eyelids feeling glued together from the deep sleep I was floating in. I squinted against the bright light that made my eyes feel like melting, and used my elbow to prop myself up, and use my hand to block out some of the light that was streaming directly from a window I don't remember opening...

I looked over to the black digital clock I had set my alarm on, only to find it dead. I quickly sat up and pulled my IPod off the dock and clicked it on.

7:45.

I squinted against the numbers, not really believing them. But as my eyes adjusted, it read the same 4 numbers.

I felt a large shock of adrenaline spark through my body as I jumped out of the tangle of blankets. I quickly began stripping my clothes and pulling on a plain t shirt and jean shorts, not caring how painfully plain it was before running into the bathroom. I brushed my teeth roughly and cursed a million different words under my breath as I ran a brush roughly through my oh so compliant hair, settling for a bun that left a sort-of-kinda-hopefully-cute messy hairdo.

I grabbed my backpack and began running down the stairs, only to have a very important reminder run through the back of my mind and have to run back up the stairs.

I began to frantically search for the small object, jumping over to the bookshelf when I spotted the small pink object sitting innocently on the wood.

I grabbed the hairclip, enchanted to transform into 9 inch knife when the third left petal was pressed tightly. I quickly jumped down the stairs, taking two at a time, and ran out the door, only having enough time to grab a protein bar lying on the counter.

My planned walk to school was quickly turning into a run, I was there in 10 minutes, making me late for my class on my first day.

I ran over to the entrance and hurried inside. It seemed, thankfully, that I wasn't the only late one. My eyes ran over the many signs and finally found one that could help me. I ran as fast as my demigod legs could carry me before stopping before the open door labeled 'OHFIGE' but I was suppose was the school office.

I smoothed my hair and wiped the layer of sweat off of my face before I knocked and walked into the room.

"Hello" An older lady with a kind face greeted me once I entered the room. Her fingers were wound in the many pearl necklaces around her neck "How can I help you?"

I struggled to calm my lungs as I said my next sentence "I-I'm new here. They told me to go to the office?"

The lady, whose name tag declared her Celine Bradshaw, glanced at the clock and made a small nose of disapproval before turning to her computer and typing for a moment, "Name?"

"Katie Gardner" I said breathlessly, my respiratory system under more control now.

"Junior?" she asked, looking at me over her glasses. I nodded.

She looked back to her screen and typed out for a few more moments before the printer on the desk started making noises and papers, including a paper with my picture on it, began printing out of the machine.

"Every day is a different schedule, today is C schedule so it's that one" She pointed toward a highlighted part of the paper "So you'll have your classes in this order today, if you have any questions ask me or another teacher, here" She handed me a confusing looking paper with boxes and words all over it. "These are some papers that need to be filled out and returned to the office by the end of the day, and here's your hall pass. Since it's your first day I won't write you up but there better not be anymore of that nonsense." She said strictly. I nodded and accepted the papers.

She continued on, "Your first class is English with Mr. Stevenson, so I would suggest you hurry. His class room is room 11, not far from here"

I nodded, grateful towards the women "Thank you so much!"

Mrs. Bradshaw nodded "Now go on, have a nice day sweetheart"

I smiled and nodded again, kind of feeling like a bobble head,"I will!"

I ran out of the room but stopped to spare a few moments to look over the paper. My schedule read the following:

_Katie L. Gardner – F - JNR -DOB 4/18/98 - #11348965_

_1st Period – English 11 – Room 11_

_2nd Period – Geometry – Room 145_

_3rd Period – Ancient Greek I –Room 228_

_4th Period – 2nd Lunch - Cafeteria_

_5th Period – Theater Arts –School Theater_

_6th Period - American History - Room 167_

_7th Period – Cooking – Room 58_

I bit my lip to stop from smiling as I looked the paper over, surprised to see that Dad had gotten me into all my requested classes. I looked around for a moment before pulling out the small map Ms. Bradshaw had thankfully included in the packet she gave to me. After finding the right classroom and my locker location on the paper I began following the directions to my locker.

After dumping all my stuff off except my textbook and notebook I finally began walking to class. I walked up the closed door of the English room and knocked, taking a deep breath and opening the door with my eyes planted on the floor. I felt the eyes of the many students look up at me and I bit my lip.

I looked up to see a stern looking man - Mr. Stevenson - turning to face me with a scowl, his hand on the board as he was in mid-writing on the clean white board. My cheeks heated up before walking the few steps to his desk. I handed him the pink sheet that excused my tardiness. Mr. Stevenson took the paper and read it slowly. He wrote something on it and set it on his desk

"I'll let it go today, being the first day and all, but another tardiness and you'll receive a detention, understand Miss Gardner?"

I nodded quickly, relieved at the lack of punishment before sitting at one of the last empty desks in the corner of the front of the room, next to another empty seat. I pulled out my notebook and Mr. Stevenson continued on with his notes. I attempted to read the jumble of letters but quickly gave up and instead listened to him go on.

After some time had pasted I heard a knock at the door, but didn't bother to look up and instead continued to doodle over my notebook as Mr. Stevenson spoke about gerunds.

"Sorry I'm late sir, my car broke down"

I stopped mid-sentence, my pen dropping from my hand and onto the lined paper.

_Wait…_

I froze as the shuffle of papers sounded and more talking was exchanged between the two, it wasn't until I heard my own name that i was finally broken out of my shock. My head whipped up faster than I had thought humanly possible to stare up with wide eyes, my mouth probably gaping at the sight of this person I had planned on not seeing for at least 10 months.

"And Mr. Stoll please, let's not make this a habit, or there will be punishment"

Travis smiled cheekily "Wouldn't dream of it Sir"

Mr. Stevenson nodded, obviously pleased with being called Sir, and went back to talking about Pronouns. Travis walked forward and takes the empty seat next to me.

Travis just grinned and tore a sheet out of his notebook, quickly writing something on it, before folding it up and tossing it onto my desk. I grabbed at it and unfolded it

_Close your mouth Gardner, you're gonna catch some flies._

I snapped my jaw close and glared over to the curly-haired boy before writing my own message and throwing it back at him

_Shut up Stoll, and what the Hades are you doing here?_

Travis just grinned before adding something and handing it back to me

_Haven't you learned anything from Chiron Katie? Careful with those names, and I'm wounded! I thought we were on first name basis!_

I rolled my eyes

_Why are you here Travis?_

This time though, he frowned at the paper before writing

_Are you not happy to see me?_

_Of course Travis, I'm absolutely ecstatic about you and probably Connor being here._

Travis stared at the paper for a long time before folding it up and shoving it into his pocket, not sparing me a glance.

So naturally, I immediately felt horrible. I ripped a page from my own notebook and wrote,

_I'm sorry that was mean. I'm just really confused right now. What's going on? Is something wrong back at camp? Did you come to get me?_

I threw the paper to him and stared straight ahead at Mr. Stevenson as he read it, soon there was a tap on my shoulder as he handed it back to me.

_Its okay, everyone's okay. I'll explain after class 'kay?_

I nodded

_Okay. Is Connor here too?_

I passed the note, although this time, the pass was so perfectly coordinated, it was like we wanted to get caught.

Mr. Stevenson marched over to us and snatched the paper out of our hands.

"Gardner! Stoll! Front of the classroom!"

I felt my face burn. Great, now I'll be known as the girl who got into trouble before the second bell rang on her first day.

Mr. Stevenson stood between us as he unfolded the paper, getting ready to smugly read the entire class our note.

After a moment he looked down to the paper in confusion before his own face turned red. He turned to us "Hallway, now"

Travis and I turned towards the door opening without hesitating, his angry tone making us both walk faster then we normally would. As soon as we were in the empty hall way he slammed the door behind him and held up the paper "What is this?"

Travis and I both looked closer at the paper before I realized something unusual.

The entire note was in pure ancient Greek.

"Well," Travis grinned, leaning back and bouncing on the balls of his feet "It's all Greek to me."

I starred at Travis for a moment - and at Mr. Stevenson's angry red face - and burst out laughing. Travis joined my laughter and leaned onto my shoulder for support.

Mr. Stevenson's face grew a darker shade of red "Stop laughing this instant!"

We both stopped, although our ragged breath was still loudly echoing through the deserted hall way.

He began to lecture us about something or another that I didn't really listen too, just that we would both be receiving weekend detentions that week.

Great. Another thing to add to my perfect day.

The bell rang, cutting Mr. Stevenson off as he was forced to let us go. Students began pouring out of classrooms and he sent us back in to get our things and leave.

Travis and I - under the watchful and angry gaze of Mr. Stevenson - quickly gathered our stuff and left the classroom. As Travis walked me to my locker we compared schedules, I was surprised to see we had almost every class but two together.

"So Travis, how many monsters did you kill in your past life to win you the great pleasure of having Katie Gardner in almost every one of you classes?" I asked teasingly, digging around in my bag to find the small post-it Mrs. Bradshaw gave me with my locker number and combo.

I finally found locker 448 and began playing with the lock, "Shouldn't you find your locker?" I asked Travis

Travis muttered something under his breath but smiled up at me "Guess I'm just lucky"

I smiled before finally finding my Geometry textbook and gathering it in my arms "Mhmm"

"I gotta go" I said, making a thumb gesture over my shoulder "Geometry in 2 minutes"

"Yeah!" Travis said, as if just realizing he had to go to class too "See ya!"

"See ya Stoll!"

I bushed brightly as I turned around, feeling Travis' eyes on me I attempted to blend into the crowd, sighed when I finally came to the right classroom.

Geometry sucked. The numbers, although admittedly not as bad as regular letters, kept adding up wrong and floating everywhere and Mrs. Tyler kept mentioning equations from last year for the warm up problems. I didn't bother attempting to talk to any of the girls next to me as I doodled on my notebook. I stared intensely at the clock, as if that would magically make it ring faster. After waiting and waiting (And waiting and waiting) the bell finally rang and I quickly picked up my bag and shut my notebook. I plucked out my map and began searching for the number 228. Before I could locate it though, my vision was darkened and big, warm hands covered my eyes. I smiled slightly "Hey Travis"

"Ouch, I'm wounded Katie, wrong brother. How dare you get me mixed up with that doofus?"

I shoved Connors hands off of my eyes and turned towards him to engulf him into a hug "Connor!"

"Good job" Connor said laughing, wrapping his own arms around me "Congratulations on getting it right this time!"

"So you figured it out?" Connor asked once I released him "That Travis dragged me half way across the country for you?"

I raised my eyebrows, thinking about how cool it would be if I could only lift one. I crossed my arms across my chest and gave Connor the best bitch stare I could. "No I didn't figure that out"

Connor shifted his weight and looked uncomfortable "Yeah well…Oh! You! Yeah, wait up!" He turned to me "Gotta go talk to this person I know!"

"Connor you don't know anyone here!"

Connor laughed and ran off, following a blonde girl.

I shook my head and added 'Find out what the Stoll's were up to' to the list of things I still had to complete.

After I arrived to the classroom I saw Travis already seated in the classroom, bending over a paper and scribbling something. I took the seat next to him, and leaned over to see the paper "Whatcha doin?"

Travis hid the paper and shoved it into his pocket with the other paper "Nothin" He grinned widely, "Just writing my wedding vows for you Gardner. Ready to say 'I do'?"

I laughed and bopped his nose, "Cute."

We talked for a few more minutes before our teacher walked in. He stopped by his desk and the classroom began to settle before he wrote 'MR. QUILTON' in large letters on the board and turned to us.

"Good morning everyone, my name is Mr. Quilton and I'll be your teacher for Ancient Greek I. Since it's the first day we'll start on an easy essay subject, Demigods"


	3. Cheesecake and Good Feelings

Mr. Quilton smiled and met my eyes for a few moments before turning back to the chalkboard and starting to writing simple words in Greek such as 'Demigod' and 'Zeus' I shared a quick, nervous look with Travis before I started copying down the words, Travis doing the same. Mr. Quilton turned around,

"Who here knows Greek Mythology?" Travis, I, and a few others raised their hands.

"Oh?" Mr. Quilton clapped and looked delighted, "Then who's up for some quick trivia - just to see how much you kids know?"

The few of us shrugged - which he must have taken as agreement as he continued on, "Lets start off easy, Firstly, Who is the king of gods? Actually, can anyone name the Big Three?" I raised my hand, Travis the same. Mr. Quilton smiled widely.

"Miss Gardner?"

"Zeus is the ruler of all the gods, and he's also god of the sky. His two brothers, Poseidon and Hades, are gods of the sea and underworld"

He smiled his wide smile again "Very well, Miss Gardner." He asked another series of questions to other students this time although he shot me a look every few minutes. He clarified the twelve gods to the rest of the students and assigned the homework - a silly matching worksheet. I hadn't paid attention half of the lesson, I already knew everything anyways. I just I couldn't get his smile out of my head. I mean, it wasn't like he was old and scary like Mr. Stevenson - he was kinda young and nerdy looking and had the vibe of a teacher kids just wanna be friends with.

I shook my head - he probably was just being nice to the new girl. I, being too use to a threat behind my back at all time, was being paranoid.

The bell rung and students shot up and sprinted out of the room, I collected my notebooks and pens, Travis doing the same. As soon as we were out of the classroom Travis asked,

"Did you notice that? Because I noticed that. Is that normal is human world? Because I don't have much experience in human world and I have no idea if that's a standard or not. If so, I suggest we leave right now at this exact moment. I'll get Connor and we can be gone in 10 minutes. We'll be an urban myth around here - the students that only lasted 3 hours." Travis stopped for a moment like he was thinking, "It'll be great, I've always wanted to be a myth."

"What are you talking about?" Not entirely surprised at his nonsense rambling, one time he rambled on for half an hour about whether or not the strawberries at camp had 'godly' enhancements from Zeus himself.

"That creepy teacher staring at you and smiling and stuff!" He made a big motion with his hands, "He was just staring at you and saying, 'Excellent job Katie, why don't you meet me at my home after school so I can murder you in the peace of my own home?"

I shoved Travis, "Oh shut up, he did not. And he probably smiles at everyone who gets a question right."

He half laughed "He defiantly didn't smile at me like that Katie." I pushed him into a locker and resisted the urge to lightly smack him with my book.

Travis laughed before slowly down to a walk next to me. His face turned to a more serious look, "Just...be careful okay?"

"You're taking this out of proportion, Travis." I sighed. slightly annoyed but also kinda happy Travis was getting all worried over me. I mean, Travis was kinda cute and it's always nice to have a kinda cute guy look out for you right?

"Katie," Travis grabbed my elbow. I heard people groan in frustration as we stopped in the middle of the hallway and he pulled me to the side by some lockers. "Mr. Quilton never looked at his role call. He _knew _your name."

I swallowed, "Travis, I'm the new girl." I reminded him, "All the teachers were informed of me. Especially the teachers I _have." _As much as I liked having his hand touch me I softly pulled his hand off my elbow and held his hand for a moment, "I'll be fine, okay? You think some slightly teacher is gonna hurt me after everything we've been through?" I smiled, "think again."

Travis laughed and squeezed my hand before I dropped our hands. "I gotta stop by my locker, that okay?"

"Course, I need to too"

We made our way back into the crowd of students - noticing we only had a few more minutes. Travis went up to the locker next to mine and opened it.

"You got a locker by mine too? What did you do, bribe the school office?" I asked jokingly, trading out notebooks.

He blushed slightly, but laughed "Silly, silly Katie. So sweet. So innocent. Would you believe it was as simple as hacking a few programs?" I gave him an incredulous look before laughing because _of course _Travis would do something like that. _Of course. _

"Did you hack Connor's locker also?" I asked, shutting my own locker. Travis reached over and patted the locker on the other side of me. I shook my head and laughed.

I heard an shrill voice rise above the others in the crowded hallway "There you are, Katie-Bell!"

I groaned and shot a look at Travis before turning to see Victoria walking towards us. Travis looked at them in a mix of confusion and anger. He probably already put two and two together from all the horror stories I would tell him over smores. Victoria looked at Travis as if measuring him to see if he was worth their time, which apparently he was, and I couldn't blame her. Travis isn't ugly. Like, _at all. _ He has nice, soft (Don't ask how I know) brown hair with blond highlights in the sun, and clear blue eyes, always tinted with a little mischief and…some other emotion I haven't identified yet, and not to mention he was tall, I mean who doesn't like a tall guy?

Victoria stepped forward, ignoring me per use. "Well hello, I'm Victoria Greenwell. It's extremely nice to meet you. Are you new here?" Victoria asked kindly, which kinda threw me off as I was so unused to the tone coming from her mouth.

"Yes, I'm new." Travis answered carefully, shutting his locker.

"That's so cool!" she exclaimed. I shot her a strange look, I thought it was 'extremely nerdy' to transfer schools? "Do you need someone to show you around?" she offered, now completely ignoring me.

Travis shot a look towards me, "I'm good, but thank you." he answered, "Katie and I can figure it out."

Victoria snapped out of her man-eating spell and glared at me, "like the blind leading the blind." she huffed. Her mood quickly went away before something more sinister crossed her face, "By the way, how was your morning Katie? You were sleeping like the dead when Amanda and I left this morning." Victoria laughed and turned away.

Anger bubbled inside me, they unplugged my alarm clock didn't they? Those harpies! On my first day they just had to rui-

I took a deep breath and turned on my heel. Travis kept up with me, with a Oscar worthy commentary the entire way, "Was that her? Your evil step sister? Which one? Oh my gods she totally looked like Aphrodite threw up on her. Ew. Can Aphrodite throw up? Would it be like glitter and hearts and stuff? Ugh ew. If you were a boy you'd probably appreciate this more but don't worry, I like you as a girl. It'd be weird if you were a guy cause you always smell like apples and strawberries but if you were a boy I probably wouldn't be so embarrassed when you kick my ass and hey look Connor!" Travis paused to wave at Connor from across the Cafeteria.

Connor smiled and waved us over, where he was sitting with a blonde girl.

"Hey Connor" I greeted as I approached, causing him and the girl to turn around completely, the girl smiled shyly.

"Hey what's up? You look pissed. Like really pissed. Like remember that time we stole your cabin's Christmas trees and had an impromptu Christmas concert in Mr. D's front yard pissed."

I huffed at the memory, "I am pissed."

"Why this time?"

"Well let me tell you, it wasn't your brothers award worthy rambling," I shot a mocking look at Travis who shrugged as if to say, '_What can you do?'. _Connor laughed and smacked Travis upside the head.

"Guys!" Travis whined, "that's like the 4th time I've been hurt today! Why does everyone keep hitting me?" Connor and I laughed and Connor reached over and hit his older brothers arm, "Stop whining, Travis."

Connor tried to continue the conversation but I waved him off, "Who's this?" I asked, reaching out to the blonde girl. We shook hands and smiled.

"Oh, this is Taylor! Taylor met Katie" I smiled again "and my older brother Travis!" Taylor looked back and forth between the two boys "Are you two twins?" she asked.

"Yes." Travis answered seriously, "Connor was just slightly late in the delivery time by 2 years."

We laughed and Connor and Taylor went back to pouring over some book. "Wanna go get lunch?" I asked, pulling a few dollar bills my dad gave me yesterday out of my pocket.

Travis hopped up, "Anything for my growing teenage boy metabolism!"

I rolled my eyes, "If you hurry up, I'l buy us some cheesecake."

After getting our lunches we noticed Connor and Taylor seemed absorbed in whatever they were doing so we decided not to interrupt them. Being Juniors, we shared the senior privilege of being able to eat in the courtyard when the weather was nice. We found an empty table and began eating.

"I'm done," I said pushing the rest of the cheesecake toward Travis.

"Come on Katie! You only had two bites!" He picked up my plastic fork and took a bite. He grinned and poured more of the cherry sauce over the cake.

"Oh okay" I smiled, stealing back the fork. "I've always had a weakness for cheesecake" I admitted as I scooped up another bite.

"You do? I'll have to keep that in mind" Travis laughed and broke off a piece with his fingers. I thought about how disgusting that would have been to me only a few months ago. Now, I guess, I just didn't care. Another thought occurred to me

"When did we become such friends?" I asked quietly, thinking about how much I used to despise the Stoll Brothers. Now they seemed to be my best friends.

"I don't know…about when we were 14? 15, maybe?"

"Oh yeah, we both got assigned to pick strawberries for wrecking Arts and Crafts, right?" He nodded in agreement. I laughed suddenly, "Remember how _mad _I got for the chocolate bunnies?"

"It was all Connor's idea. I will swear to my grave everyday for the rest of my life. It was all Connor."

"Oh come on, blaming it on the brother? That's so 10 year old-ish. I remember how much joy you used to get by riling me up. It was all you."

"Used to get?" Travis questioned, raising his eyebrows, "Oh honey, don't use past tense now!"

I poked him with the ends of my fork before taking another bite and passing him the fork for the reaming bites. From the looks of it the ending lunch bell would be ringing in a few minutes. "Wanna go?" I asked getting up, Travis nodded and followed my example.

"Why are you in drama?" I asked as we looked for the theater with the help of my handy map.

""Why Katie, you don't think I'd leave you out to dry do you?" He asked scandalized, he slapped a hand over his heart, "I can't believe you think so poorly of me! I cannot go on!"

I bumped his hip, "If you keep being so overdramatic I'll write to Chiron and tell him we need to investigate your parental god - Apollo must have made a mistake when claiming you."

Travis shook his head, "Don't make promises you can't keep, sweetheart"

Travis thankfully made it to the theater without me impaling him with a pencil.

Unlike the other teachers, Miss Simmons seemed perfectly aware that it was the first day. It was a small class - only 13 kids - so we went around and introduced ourselves. She talked about what we would be doing and dismissed us to work on other things after only 20 minutes of class.

Travis and I continued to talk for the rest of class before the bell broke in and interrupted us. I smiled, "I'll see you in cooking?"

Travis winked, "Of course. I do, after all, need to learn to cook hardy meals now that Connor and I live out here."

I stopped, "Wait, what?!"

Travis ran off full speed, his loud laugh crackling in his wake.

I made it to American History with no problem - even if I did pass Amanda and her horde of friends on the way. Learning to disappear quickly - after all - is a very important demigod trait.

I enjoyed American History - the teacher was this funny old man and the subject was always interesting to me. It was almost like the myths we had to learn at camp. We were paired up for a quick worksheet and I was paired up with a brunette girl named Leslie.

We finished quickly and sat in an awkward silence for a few moments before she pulled her phone out from under the desk and began texting. I drew in my notebook while we watched for the teacher to call our papers in.

Then, thankfully, the last class arrived and it was cooking.

I nearly ran to my locker to grab my required cook book and made it to the classroom before Travis. I picked out a table in the middle and prayed that the teacher wouldn't assign seats. Travis arrived a few moments later and grinned while he took the seat next to me.

"Saved me a seat didn't ya?"

I smiled, "Maybe I did. Maybe I had to fend off million of other begging teenagers to save you this seat. Or maybe I randomly found an empty seat. I guess you'll never know."

Travis thought for a moment, "I think Imma go with the former."

I nodded, "Good choice."

As soon as Mrs. Deleon arrived, it was down to business and she spent most of the class asking all sorts of questions.

"Does everyone know how to crack an egg?"

"Does anyone have experience in cooking?"

"Can anyone just not cook?"

She started talking about how to do basics and how her class works. We would almost always need a partner (I kicked Travis under the table)

When class was almost over she announced that tomorrow we would be making simple cupcakes, and to prepare in advance.

The bell rung once again and Travis and I picked up our cooking books and headed out of the classroom, into the deathly high school rush.

10 minutes later after we finally got to our lockers, the rush had started to slow and we were able to open our lockers. I grabbed my bag and threw most my books in my locker.

"So Katie any plans for after school?" Travis asked, leaning against his own locker. Connor arrived to his locker then, using a small post it note for his locker combo.

I greeted the younger brother before turning my attention back to Travis. "Not really. Do homework. Avoid evil family members. I might ride my horse later. You?"

"You have a horse? Oh my gods that so cool! What's their name?" Travis bounced as he asked.

"It's a her, and her name's Lucy. Short for Lucille."

"That's so cool! Is it weird having to take care of horses without wings though?"

I nodded, surprised he thought of that. "Yeah, sometimes a bird or something will fly over me and I dunk down because I think a wing is about to hit me. And I'm not used to the horses being so _calm._ Like they're so chill compared to Pegasuses. And it takes like half the time to brush a horse because Pegasuses are so insistent of having to get their wings clean so so."

"Yeah, horses are probably so much easier." We walked in silence to the parking lot, Connor no where in sight.

Travis asked "How are you getting home?"

I shrugged "I had to run today, probably walking, why?"

He shrugged also "Just wondering, I could give you a ride home, how far is it?"

"Only a mile, and when did you get a car? When did you learn to _drive?_"

He smirked "It's Connor and I's _Truck_" He pointed towards a nice, sleek black truck parked next to an light blue old beat up van, (making it look even nicer)

"Wow Travis that a nice _Truck. _Still, when did you learn to drive?"

Travis walked over to the truck and grinned, "Honey, when your dad is the god of travelers, it all comes natural."

"Wait" I questioned, "How is Connor getting home?"

"Catching a ride with a friend"

"Oh" I answered as I pulled myself into the Truck. After we were both buckled in Travis started the car and drove out of the parking lot. Since school had ended around half an hour ago, the parking lot was beginning to empty.

"Hey Travis?"

"Yeah?" He rolled down the windows

"Where is 'Home' for you and Conner? Like where are you staying?"

Travis sighed, "Just a little apartment downtown. It's nice. Can we get into this later? It's kinda messy and everything."

I eyes him for a moment before nodding and temporarily dropping the subject. I guided Travis to where I lived and we were there in no time. Dad usually worked during the day and Mia's car was gone - so she was probably shopping or getting her nails done or whatever she 'needed' to maintain her Barbie lifestyle. And with Amanda and Victoria at swimming and cheerleading practice - it looked like I had the house to myself.

"You wanna come in? Get a drink or something?" I asked breaking the silence that had fallen since we arrived at my house.

"Sure" Travis agreed, opening his door and hopping out. Before I could open my door Travis was there opening it for me.

I scolded him "I am extremely capable of opening a door"

He smirked "Trust me Gardner,_ I_ of all people know your capable of anything you put your mind too. Remember when we were 13? I still have those bruises."

I grinned "You deserved every last one"

"Gardner, I don't thing anyone in the Underworld deserved the pain you inflected upon me that day."

I suck my tongue out at him "Come on, lets just get inside before the girls get home. You do not want to meet my step–mother."

He nodded "No, that would be bad." He smirked as he held the door open for me once again and we headed inside the house.

**Thalia/Nico**

**OR**

**Bianca/Luke**


	4. Is 20 Questions a thing?

After I had gotten drinks for the both of us - a Spirit for Travis and Coke for myself - we went and sat outside in the dry fields. I looked up to the sky and sighed, so much for riding Lucy today.

"It's gonna rain" I announced, pulling my knees up to my chest so I could enjoy the warm air while I could.

"What?" Travis questioned, carefully sitting his open can of Spirit in the grove of dirt so it didn't spill.

"It's gonna rain" I repeated, flicking a piece of dirt off my knee and towards Travis.

Travis swatted at the flying piece of dirt before arguing. "What- No it isn't! Look at this weather!" He pointed up to the sky, it was bright, and a couple clouds, but no birds flying around.

"Fine, whatever you say Son of Hermes. But this Daughter of Demeter - you know Demeter, goddess of the harvest? I'm sure that goddess has _no control _over the weather - is going for cover" I said getting up knowing he'd follow. I brushed off my legs and grabbed my can of soda. The air heavier every few minutes and I knew the rain would be falling soon. I started walking around the house to go through the back entrance so I could throw my pop away - I don't even _like _Coke - and froze behind the pole barn.

"No Way" I whispered

"What?" Travis whispered back. I felt him tense up and I knew I worried him, before he did something rash I held my hand up and pointed up to the looming tree in the middle of the field. It was the tallest oak out here and it held my tree house - a tree house I thought had _surely _been torn down by now - in its branches. My dad built it for me years ago when he married Mia, promising that even if I didn't get along with Amanda and Victoria I would always have a place all my own. Before I left for camp I would hang out there (hide) when the girls were picking on me.

"Whoa, is that a tree house?" I nodded excitedly and ran toward the old oak tree, throwing my can in the recycling bin. I heard the _clank _of Travis doing the same and him following me.

He managed to grab my wrist before I could start climbing the wooden planks nailed to the tree and I spun towards him with a slight annoyed expression.

"Are you sure it safe? I mean it looks pretty old…" his eyes glanced up and danced from tree branch to tree branch as he surveyed how 'safe' he thought it was.

I shot him a look that I hoped said, 'Really? _This _is the thing you're gonna worry about safety over?' but he stared at me expectantly. I groaned.

"Of course it's safe!" Actually... I wasn't but my dad had used the best materials for my tree house, hardest wood, strongest nails, and even a roof so my stuff would get wet (I would live up there for days at a time, hording bags of chips and Cherry Capri Suns, only coming down for bathroom breaks)

"Come on!" I urged him, tucking on his wrist. I started climbing the pieces of wood, Travis was hesitant but followed.

Once we got up there it was awesome, although very dirty. Dirt and dust and leaves scattered almost every surface but under that layer of mess you could see it was just as I left it. There were withering photo pinned on the wood of some of my camp friends and a small black sleeping bag rolled up in a corner. The small carpet I had put in there years ago was wet and moldy. You could hardly see the pink petals from the flower design. Thankfully the last time I was here I remembered to duct tape a tarp around the more perishable items. I unwrapped the tarp with Travis standing behind me and was glad to see the books and magazines I kept up here were in okay condition - wrinkled and yellowed from age and slight water damage - but okay.

"Nice" Travis said obviously impressed with my awesome tree house.

"I know! I haven't been up here in years!" I patted down on the area next to me on the tarp. Travis sat and reached out to look at one of the book when just then little rain drops started to fall from the sky.

I smirked, "Just in time too"

"Shut up"

We stayed like that for a few minutes - going through what I thought years ago was important enough to keep up here and away from prying sisters eyes.

"Let's play a game." I announced after he had spent the last few moment laughing over some embarrassing note I wrote.

"A game, you say?" Travis questioned, leaning forward with his thumb and forefinger on his chin, "I'm interested. Keep going."

"How about...20 Questions? Except we just go back and fourth asking each other questions."

Travis sighed with a fond smile on his face, "Katie we already _know _like everything about each other."

I stuck my tongue out, "Do you have any better ideas?"

Travis thought for a moment before shaking his head. "Fine" he agreed

"Okay I'll start!" I said clapping my hands "Travis…What is your Favorite color?"

"Really, Gardner?" Travis laughed

"What!" I flicked his ear, "People change their favorite colors all the time!"

"Red, even though you knew that." Travis answered

"Maybe I love how predictable you are."

Travis didn't respond to that, instead he asked me his own question. "What's your favorite memory?"

"Last year's fireworks, what's your favorite memory?"

"Aw a repeat question? That should be cheating. And winning the war I guess. Everyone was so relieved and happy, who is your favorite singer?"

"Don't really have one. Taylor Swift maybe, What's your favorite thing about camp?"

"Campfires at night and pranks with the Hermes cabin of course, what's your favorite flower?"

"You're making me choose? Uhh...right now probably Carnations, Favorite Disney Movie?"

"Lion King, Yours?"

"All 3 Toy Story's, Favorite band?

It went on about that for about an hour. The rain came down harder and harder until it was hard to hear each other over the sound of the rain hitting the tin roof. I heard a car - probably Mia's - pull into the driveway. By then we were both laying on our backs and just asking questions until they got onto a slightly awkward one.

"Do you like anyone at camp?" I asked Travis…I was only _slightly _curious_ I swear_ but of course the little voice in the back of my head had to speak up,

_Curious, yeah, right. _It said

_Shut up _I replied

Travis hesitated then said "No-Well…Kinda"

I sat up and looked over to Travis, He doing the same "What do you mean kinda?"

"I'm well confused about how I feel about her…" I felt a pang of jealousy. _No it isn't right to like Travis that way, you know that._ I thought bitterly

"Who is she?" I asked, pressing for details.

He blushed; I asked "Is it Drew? Laya? Ricy?" He shook his head to every name. "Do I know her?" He shook his head yes, his cheeks still red. I bit my lip and curled my shoulder in. I mean, I knew Travis and I always jokingly flirted and he's probably 'proposed' to me about 4 times (once right after I slapped him for pulling a prank that backfired on some of my younger siblings) but I still _liked _him and everything was going so good at camp and everything was kinda awesome and then I had to leave and now _this _happened and I mean _feelings _were so _weird _

My internal struggle about stupid emotions was spoiled, like all good things are ruined, by Mia. I heard her yelling my name over the rain so I quickly got up and looked out the small window,the rain was still pouring down and I saw Mia outside by the front door in matching rain boots and jacket screaming my name, probably fearing how mad my father would be if she lost his only real daughter.

"Katie-Bell!" I motioned for Travis to be silent and we waited until Mia turned around and went back to the house until we were able to climb out of the small tree house. If it wasn't for Travis I_ probably_ would have fell out of the tree maybe 3 times. By the time we were both out of the tree we were both dripping wet and I had a thin cut on my arm from slipping and cutting it on a piece of sharp bark. It stung and I poked it a few times - the rain fell on it and washed away some of the blood.

Travis and I ran towards the porch for cover, dunking under the space in the door so Mia couldn't see us. I glanced at my watch and saw the time.

"Travis!" I gasped

"What?"

"We've been out here for 4 hours!"

"What - No" He held my watch up to his face and saw the time. 7:12

"Oh my gods!" Travis exclaimed

"I know! I better get inside before Mia calls the police, you wanna come inside and dry off?" I gestured towards the door.

"Naw, I better get home to Connor, he's probably wondering where I am, and I don't want it to be too dark."

"Yeah" We stood there awkwardly for a few seconds, and then I reached my arms out for a hug. You hug when you're friends right? Connor and I hug all the time.

We hugged for about 5 seconds, His strong arms were around my waist and my hand was on the back of his neck (how it got there I don't know…) and his hair smelled like wet strawberries, just like camp does on those rare times when it storms.

We pulled apart, our skin was slick with rain and our clothes clung together. I tried not to stare at his defined chest filling out his wet t-shirt. "See ya, T" I smiled and pecked him on the cheek and - before I could overthink what I had just done - fled inside.

Just before I heard the door slam I heard Travis yell "Bye Katie!"

I tried to slip away to my room without grabbing Mia's attention but the door slamming already caught it. She came sprinting from the kitchen - a savory smell slowly making it's way to greet me.

"Katie-Bell you're okay! Oh my goodness, I was so worried! There was that truck and you were _gone _and I was about to call your father an-"

"Yeah, just got sidetracked" I interrupted her. I wrung out my soaking hair onto the welcome mat and smirked when I saw Mia wince.

"Where were you?" Mia then suddenly demanded

"No-where Mia. Just fell asleep outside." I muttered pushing though Victoria and Amanda who had decided to immerse from whatever hell hole they take up in their free time. I heard one of them mutter something about a wet cat and I rolled my eyes. I ran up the stairs, trying my best to make as much mess as possible, before Mia yelled, "Dinner's ready!"

The delicious smell from the kitchen already told me I would be getting some later.

I slammed my door and looked around. My school bag was on my bed, I must have left it in the living room and Mia brought it in. My bed was a mess, my clothes every where (from this morning) and my book self was turned over. I must have done that while looking for my alarm clock this morning.

I took out my clip, carefully setting it on my desk thankful that Ancient Greek magic extended to keeping it's artifacts waterproof. I quickly changed into my pajamas - the warm dry clothes feeling nice on my damp cold skin. I got out my bag and poured out all my books and _tried_ to do the work, Greek was the only easy subject but then Mr. Quilton's weird smile came back into my mind and I quickly shut my book. I tried with the Geometry but it was so _hard, _and after an hour with no progress I shut my book in frustration and ran my fingers roughly through my hair. A soft knock on the door interrupted my bad mood.

"Hey Katie?" Mia stuck her head around the door, "May I come in for a moment?"

"I guess." I sighed, motioning for her to enter. The rest of her pushed the door open more and I saw her with the big plate of lasagna and garlic bread. My mouth watered at the sight - and smell.

"I thought you might be hungry," Mia commented softly. She handed the plate over to me, "Lasagna used to be your favorite and everything but I'm not sure anymore you know people they uh..they change. People change." Mia swallowed and shifted her weight and she almost looked...awkward. With her perfectly manicured hands and glossy hair and clear skin it seems almost impossible for her to look shy or insecure yet...here she was.

I stopped chewing for a moment to assess the situation.

Mia was being..almost nice.

The almost being there for the inevitable bitchy thing I was expecting from her any moment now.

"I better uh go. Your dad will be home soon. I'm glad you're safe honey, we were really worried." Mia curled her fingers through her hair, a nervous tick I'd never seen before.

"We?" I croaked out in surprise...there was _no _way that-

"The girls and I, we were looking for you for about an hour because I thought you were with them and they said you got a ride home." Mia bit her lip, "I know you can't use cell phone or anything but next time...try to let me know okay Honey?"

I nodded, a bit in shock. "Yeah. Yeah okay, I'll leave a note next time."

Mia smiled and nodded. "Thank you. Oh! And here."

My step-mother reached in the front pocket of her apron and pulled out a small teal pocket of..seeds?

"I know how much you love gardening and I was thinking since you're back maybe it's something we can do..together? We don't have too or anything!" Mia corrected herself, "I just thought it would be nice and everything. A garden."

"Maybe." I added, confusion lacing my words.

"I'll...go now. Sweet Dreams Sweetheart" Mia smiled warmly and hugged me softly (Her trademark nail polish remover smell somehow didn't smell as bad when backed up with a nice personality?)

I waited a few moments after she left and stared at the lasagna, and then the seeds.

_"What the hell?"_

**Piper McLean (Aphrodite) **

**OR**

**Annabeth Chase (Athena)**


	5. Caffeine and Not So Perfect Timing

**Because I'm in complete denial of Silena and Beckendorf's death they are alive in this story.**

**Aphrodite**

"APHRODITE!" I looked up to from my notebook and grinned. Demeter stomped towards me, her robes flowing around her as she angrily made her way towards me. I noticed Hermes following in her wake, looking just as furious. I grinned wider - angry parents were an age old factor in the equation of love. And it was _wonderful._

I carefully shut my notebook and slipped it on the table next to the plush end chair I was currently inhabiting. The notebook glittered before it disappeared - presumably back to my quarters.

"Yes my brother and sister? How are you two on this lovely day?" I asked sweetly, leaning back into my chair.

"What are you doing to Katie?" Demeter demanded, crossing her arms over her chest. Her flowing dress - beautiful really - faded into darker colors are her mood worsened.

"And Travis?" Hermes insisted.

"Oh, that." I dismissed their anger and began inspecting my nails. A manicure was due soon. I wondered if I would be able to convince Ares to take me down to my favorite manicure shop in Chicago. I corrected myself, _of course_I would be able to convince Ares - he was something of a pushover and _I'm_beautiful an- oops Demeter and Hermes are still here. Oops.

I rolled my eyes, "They're in love, get over it. Are you seriously going to be the Capulet's and Montague's about this?"

"THEY ARE NOT IN LOVE!" They yelled at me in unison.

Demeter continued "Do you have to do this to all of us? Does it make you happen to have all of us fighting? First Percy and Annabeth, then Thalia and Nico, Clarisse and Chris, now this!"

I pointed my nose in the air and crossed my arms. "Listen, there are over _7 billion_people on Earth. And I'm responsible for making sure they group together and _fall in love_with the right person so they can get together and then I can pass them onto Hera for the marriage and family part of the equation. The fact that I'm taking a special interest in your children should _honor_you as I'm making sure they are perfectly compatible with whom ever I pair them up with."

"Or," Hermes interrupted, "I should be insulted you're taking your boredom out on one of my children."

Demeter nodded and glared at me, "Fix. This." she muttered through clenched teeth.

"I'm telling you, _I can't._It's already too late anyways." I went back to inspecting my nails.

"Oh, really?" Hermes stuck out his hand "Give me your documents then" I shook my head quickly but Hermes (being the god of thieves) held it up for me to see. He and Demeter looked up both of their children's names. They read Katie's aloud first, the small document looking lost on the page full of so much other writing. From where I sat I could see Katie's small picture grinning back at me.

_Katie Lily Gardner_

_Status: Alive_

_Species: Demi-god_

_Age: 16_

_Parentage: Demeter_

_Planned Soul-mate: Travis Lee Stoll (see page 179,923,845,72)_

_Compatibility: 7.9/10_

They both turned to glare at me on the last sentence (like it was my fault they had similar souls?) but continued onto Travis.

_Travis Terence Stoll_

_Status: Alive_

_Species: Demi-god_

_Age: 16_

_Parentage: Hermes_

_Planned Soul-Mate: Katie Lily Gardner (See page 110,472,789)_

_Compatibility: 8.4/10_

"I will not allow my daughter to be in the company of a child of his!" Demeter rudely gestured towards Hermes. I sighed and snatched my notebook back.

"I agree with Demeter, I will not allow my son to date an unworthy daughter of Demeter!" he sneered, "Travis deserved _much_more then that spawn of nature!" I looked around the room, bored. They continued to argue, the only thing keeping me entertained was checking in with a few of my favorites, _I heard Silena got in fight with that Beckenford boy, she was crying deeply over it and prayed to me for it to pass, I guess I could help, I means she_is _my daughter after all right? And they are a really cute couple...What Charles did for her on their 12th__date? So Sweet! Or I could match up-_

"Isn't that right Aphrodite?" Demeter demanded, her hands on her hips

"What?" I asked, mildly irritated from being pulled from my thoughts. She huffed angrily, turned and walked furiously away. Hermes smirked,

"I do think I won that argument," He said as his cell phone started to buzz. He walked away with it pressed to his ear and a small smirk on his face.

_I've definitely got to get these 2 kids together already._

**Katie**

I shot up, my thoughts in a jumble, had I just had a normal dream? And more importantly about Travis Stoll? I shook my head and scrubbed at my lips to take the tingling warm off. I got out of bed and avoided looking at the small packet of seeds siting innocently o my bedside table. Today was already a weird day, I didn't need to be thinking about Mia's plot to take me out with kindness and Celosia spicata seeds. I sighed and plucked my IPod up and read the time. Thankfully today I had sent the alarm on my IPod. Despite waking up before my alarm I was grateful for the back up security - seeing as my digital alarm again decided to unplug itself with the help of two she demons. School started at 8, and it was thankfully only 6:35. I would actually have time to get ready this morning - a godsent in itself.

I showered, dressed, grabbed my things from where I forgot to pick them up last night and went downstairs. There was a plate of food covered in saran wrap with a sticky note reading, 'Katie! :)' in loopy handwriting. I decided not to risk in case it _was_from one of the girls and grabbed a bowl of cereal instead. As I was finishing up there was a pattered knock on the door - and I grinned. "Come in!" I yelled from the kitchen table.

Connor poked his head in the kitchen, "Katie! There you are. We were hoping to catch you before you left."

I smiled and got up to put my dishes in the sink. "Don't worry, I'm not _that_much of an overachiever. Not even I, Katie Gardner, go to school 45 minutes in advance."

"And I thank the gods everyday for that." Connor held out his arm, "The Stoll Brothers are here to escort you to your second day of school. Would you accompany me, m'lady?"

I smiled and swung my backpack over my shoulder and grabbed him offered arm, "If you insist then I must."

"Morning Katie," Travis greeted from the drivers seat as we climbed into the truck, "Nice weather we're having."

I rolled my eyes and tried not to blush at the glint in his eyes, but smiled. "It certainly is."

We drove in mostly silence - not at all awkward. I zipped up my backpack and waited the few minute drive. I started to get nervous, what if Travis brought up the kiss? What if he joked about it? What if he thought it was funny?

After he pulled out Connor quickly jumped out of the car and yelled a farewell.

I checked my watch and shrugged my backpack on, "We're 30 minutes early." I announced

"What do you suggest we do?" Travis asked, coming up beside me with his own backpack. His hair was incredibly messy like he forgot to brush it this morning. I laughed and ran my hand through it, making it stick up even more.

Travis pulled away from my hand and swatted me, "Hey!" he yelled in protest, laughing.

I smiled cheekily at him before shrugging, "What do you _want_to do?"

He shrugged back at me before answering, "Wanna go for a walk around the parking lot?"

I nodded, "Sounds good"

Once on our walk, spending most of our time simply getting out of the way of drivers who were trying to park.

"Wanna play 20 Questions?"

I laughed, "I thought it was stupid? Because we already knew everything about each other?"

Travis grinned, "Why Katie Gardner, I think you should be grateful for getting any opportunity to know yours truly better. After all - any other girl would be jumping at the opportunity to spend time with _Travis Stoll_"

I shoved him, "You give yourself too much credit. And by the way" I flipped my hair and gave him a dramatic look over my shoulder, in a slightly deeper voice I continued "I'm not like _other_girls."

We laughed, and continued walking. "Are we gonna play 20 Questions?" Travis asked.

I smirked, "A little eager to play, are you? Fine, I'll go first." I decided to start off slow, catching an idea from a kid walking by with a sugary drink. "What's your favorite energy drink?"

"Red Bull," Travis thought for a moment. "If you could be any other god's child who would it be?"

"Athena, what about you?"

"Even though I love being a Hermes – I guess Hephaestus they've made some pretty cool stuff," Travis continued "What's your favorite movie?"

"Either _Devil Wears Prada_ or _50 First Dates_. Or maybe _Titanic_ –Did you know the actor who played Jack is an Apollo kid? And the girl's from Aphrodite, I saw them hanging up in Chiron's office."

Travis shook his head, "There are just too many famous demigods, and I can't keep track of them anymore"

We continued to play until I checked my watch. I sighed,"We should go inside, class starts in 15."

Travis groaned and tipped his head back, "Ugh! I _hate _school and I've only been here one day!"

"Why didn't you stay home then?" I asked, laughing.

Travis gasped, "And leave poor Katie to suffer alone in this big, terrible school?"

I pushed my hand against his chest. We slowly made our way into the building to our lockers and then to English just in time for the bell to ring.

Mr. Stevenson glared at us the entire class, and eyeing our hands to make sure we weren't passing notes (although we were, and writing in Greek just to piss him off if he found out.)

English was hard as ever, while I was trying to read my textbook but the words kept floating off the page and jumbling together as if making a new foreign language. Everyone was relieved when the bell rang. Travis and I were free from this misery and we had gone a whole class without raising Mr. Stevenson's blood pressure.

Travis and I walked to our lockers and I traded my English book for a Geometry textbook and we went our separate ways. I arrived at Geometry early so I turned to my partner whom I hadn't bothered to talk to yesterday.

I held my hand out "Hey, I'm Katie Gardner. I'm new here."

She shook my hand and smiled, "I'm Melissa Walker."

We talked for a few minutes before the teacher came in and told us to quiet down. Melissa was nice, and incredibly funny from what I could tell. We talked about some pretty generic 'how was your first day' stuff before Mrs. Ski came in.

After everyone handed in their homework Mrs. Ski started the lesson on graphing and almost immediately my attention started to waver and I continued to doodle in my notebook.

Mrs. Ski announced the homework for tonight and I sighed and wrote down the assignment. Thankfully, the bell finally rang and I was surprised when Melissa waited by my desk to walk out with me.

Melissa leaned against my locker and grinned, "So Katie, do you have a boyfriend?"

I smiled and bit my lip, "Not yet, but I'm hoping with this one guy."

She giggled, "Who is he? I might know him!"

I shook my head, "You don't, he's new too." Melissa – thankfully – didn't push the subject and continued to talk about her own boyfriend Christian. I listened quietly – chipping in every few seconds. I missed talking to an _actua_l girl. The only other people I've been talking too these past few weeks only included my dad, the Stoll Brothers, and –on occasion– Lucy.

Who continues to be a horse.

So this rare moment of girl talk was kind of a godsent.

"Katie!" Travis interrupted with an dramatic sigh, "how torturous this last hour has continued to be without your wonderful self by my side."

I grinned and spun myself around to meet him, "As has mine, my dear." I answered as I held my hand out for him to grab.

I turned my head back towards Melissa, who watched the exchange with a wide smile. She didn't seem to mind being interrupted. "Travis, this is Melissa, she's from my Geometry class. Melissa this is Travis." I introduced them. They shook hands.

"Amazing to meet you, Melissa" Travis greeted her. Melissa popped her gum and grinned, "Right back at ya, Travis."

We stood there for a moment before Travis opened his locker. "Here." Melissa dug through her purse for a moment before pulling a notepad out with a pen. She wrote down her number and folded it up before pressing it into my palm. "Call me later, okay? Anytime after 6, I have volleyball practice after school."

I nodded, and only blushed slightly at her over exaggerated kiss face.

"See ya Travis, I got to go, Nice meeting you though!" Melissa yelled over her shoulder as she left.

Travis nodded "You too Melissa!"

She walked backwards a few steps, winked at me and turned around running to her next class.

"So are we going to Greek or not?" I smiled and we both headed over to the correct classroom. Travis gave me a pointed look as he sat next to me and scooted his desk closer to mine.

We chatted about random subjects for the next few minutes until Mr. Quilton came in and shouted 'Be quiet' in Greek. Once the room was silent he told us (In English) to open our textbooks to page 26.

"Can anyone tell me what this picture is of?" Mr. Quilton asked, referring to the photo of a man floating in mid-air with a helmet and sandals with wings on the back, a caduceus in one hand. I kicked Travis under the desk as he laughed. No one raised their hands to his question.

"Miss Gardner?" He asked, "Do you know the answer?"

"Uh..." I stuttered, "it's Hermes."

Mr. Quilton nodded approvingly, "Keep up the good work Miss Gardner."

I shared an uneasy look with Travis, but kept my eyes glued downwards for the rest of the class to avoid being called on.

After that, class past without any more uncomfortable incidents. Soon the bell rang and we filed out of the room with our classmates.

"You Hungry?" Travis asked as we dumped our books.

"Hell yeah" I answered, throwing my head back. "I'm _starving" _I playfully whined.

Travis flicked my nose, "Then we must get going won't we?

20 minutes later, after we both were finished consuming a Starbucks coffee, a chocolate drumstick cone, a bag of Sunchips, and a pack of Grandma's Fannies peanut butter cookies each, Travis and I were hyped up on enough caffeine and sugar to give a Pegasus diabetes.

Travis and I were running up the walls annoying Connor and Taylor (although she's probably too nice to admit it) until Connor yelled at us and told us to go outside and burn off the sugar while we waited for the bell to ring.

"TRAVIS!"

"WHAT KATIE!"

"WE SHOULD HAVE THIS FOR LUNCH EVERYDAY!"

"YEAH WE SHOULD"

After game of Tag, Hide and Seek, and Duck, Duck, Goose, (With two people?), Travis and I started feeling the not so wonderful effects of a sugar crash.

"_Travis_"

"What Katie"

"We are never having that for lunch again"

"I agree"

We laid in the grass for another about 10 minutes, and when I heard Travis snoring I finally thought to get up.

"Travis" I yawned shaking his arms softly, my own eyelids wanting to drop.

_Well maybe if I let them drop for just a few seconds I'll feel better._

And that's when my sugar high brain decided it would be a _great _idea if I let my eyelids drop.

A high pitch beep woke me suddenly. I was lying over one Travis's arms, and what the hell had happened? The clogged feeling in my head came so suddenly and I rubbed at my temples. I only closed my eyes for a few seconds right? I sat up and ran my hand through my hair and noticed my watch – the reason my watch had beeped.

2:00

I slept for an hour? And missed History? _And _cooking? And no one thought to wake up the sleeping teenagers in the courtyard?! I grabbed Travis's shoulder and shook him harshly

"Travis! Wake up!"

"BLOODY MURDER!" He yelled jolting upwards, knocking me off of him.

"Woah," Travis rubbed at his eyes, "I'm sorry, Katie. What Happened?"

"We slept for an hour, come on!" I grabbed his arm and pulled him up. I heard Travis curse behind me and speed up to match my own speed.

I ran towards our lockers, "Grab your cooking book." I ordered, opening my locker

"Did we sleep through Drama too?" Travis asked, pulling his matching cook book out

I just nodded and slammed my locker shut before taking off in the direction that I remembered the cooking classroom to be.

We managed to make it in there in a minute or two. Thankfully, the class seemed to have started only a few minutes ago so Mrs. DeLeon didn't make us go get late slips and instead scowled us and ordered us to take our seats.

"Now that everyone has thought to join us," the teacher gave us a pointed look, "We'll start our first assignment. Today we will be making simple cupcakes."

Well, this will be fun.

**Overdramatic Travis (This chapter)**

**OR**

**Hyped up on sugar Travis (Also this chapter)**


	6. Dinosaur Cupcakes

I looked over to Travis who was watching Mrs. DeLeon as she explained the basic's and started to hand out supplies. When she got around to us she gave us a stern look and handed us a round blue bowl.

"Okay you and partner will be making 5 cupcakes today" She explained as she continued to hand out bowls. "You will hand in one cupcakes at the end of class and your partner and yourself may eat your extras. You are in charge of converting your own recipes and if you need any help there are charts on my desk."

I mentally winced, I trusted Travis with my life, and I have many times, but eating something he made? We would have to work on that.

"Ready?" Travis asked reaching for the eggs, before I grabbed his wrist to stop him.

"Travis"

"Katie"

"Wash your hands."

"Oh yeah"

"Oh yeah" I repeated, mimicking his tone.

We both walked over to one of the many sinks placed by our station and both washed our hands.

"Now am I ready?" Travis asked with a grin. Since cooking was a full of mostly girls, Travis has gotten stuck with an especially feminine choice of protective clothing. Although, let's be honest, he accepted the apron with such a wide grin that I thought he was actually happy to be wearing such a flowery and frilly piece of clothing.

"I nodded, satisfied. "Yes. Have you ever made cupcakes before?"

"Yes!" Travis answered. I stared at him for a few moments and he paused in his glee. "Well…I mean they weren't _edible _but we used a cupcake pan and everything!"

I playfully groaned and slapped a hand over my eyes. I rubbed my hand over my face, my eyes still tired and worn out. I noticed Travis getting out his cook book and flipping through the pages.

_Simple Cupcake Recipe _

_3 oz of self- rising Flour_

_Milk_

_3 Eggs_

_Butter (non-salted)_

_Baking powder_

_2 oz Sugar_

_1 tsp Vanilla extract_

_Large Bowl_

_Cupcake holder_

_Frosting (Optional) _

_Beater_

_How to:_

_Pre-heat oven to 350oF_

_Line a cupcake pan with tin or grease for easy removal _

_Crack eggs into bowl and beat lightly with beater_

_Place all ingredients in large bowl_

_Beat for 2 minutes or until mix is light and creamy_

_Divide the mixture evenly between the cake cases_

_Bake for 18-20 minutes until risen and firm to touch_

_Allow cool for a few minutes and then transfer to wire rack_

_Allow cool before icing_

"Sounds easy enough," I commented when Travis handed the book over for me to inspect, "Come help me get all the stuff."

"Okay," he complied. Once we gathered all the supplies and laid it out across our work space we read off the first direction. "Pre-heat oven to 350" I read off the page.

"Oh!" Travis jumped up. "I know how to do this one!" He ran over to the oven and began punching buttons until I heard the oven click, and the orange numbers told me it was heating up quickly. I nodded in approval.

"Step 2?" He asked me.

"Um…Line a 5 cupcake pan with cupcake tins" I answered. I found them hiding behind the cup of milk and laughed.

"What?" Travis asked coming over to look over my shoulder

I held up the cupcake papers, with little green dinosaurs printed over them, probably made for little kids. Travis joined my laughter and took the package from my hand to look at them closer.

"Sweet! I've always loved dinosaurs! Connor and I use to have little dinosaur figures and we would always have big wars between them." Travis smirked as he ripped the plastic off, "I, of course, always won these wars because I always come out victorious."

I bumped his shoulder and smiled as I began separating the cupcake tins, "My hero. Defeating dinosaurs and little brothers."

"Of course – are there any other kinds of heroes?"

I didn't answer and instead picked up the book with one hand for Step 3. "We have to crack the eggs into a bowl and beat lightly with the beater." I announced.

Travis smiled "At least I know how to do that" He said reaching for the eggs, handing me two. I reached for the bowl brushed up against Travis's hand (who was also reaching for the bowl) and we both pulled back, a blush creeping to both of our faces. Quickly, to kill the awkward moment, I reached for the bowl and cracked one of my eggs, showing him how. He cracked his and I followed, I handed him the beater.

It was so weird, I thought, how some things like jokingly flirting, announcing our 'love' to the world, commenting on how we couldn't be without the other – were perfectly fine. But then we'd bump hands or say something that tensed up the air and it'd be _awful _and so awkward.

Travis, after we finished cracking all the eggs, began to beat the eggs as I cleaned up the small mess we'd made. I came back to Travis almost _brutally assaulting _our eggs.

"Softer, Travis!" I ran over and took his hand off the whisk and showed him how to do it properly Travis looked like a confused puppy.

"Aw," I cooed, tapping his cheek. "What's wrong, puppy?"

Travis pouted, "Why do they call it 'beating an egg' if you're not supposed to, I don't know, _beat the egg?_"

"Eggs are delicate." I looked up from the bowl and met Travis's surprising intense stare.

"You're really smart." He muttered quietly

I paused for a second, my eyes flicking away from his gaze, "Thank you." I answered softly.

We stood still in that moment until Mrs. DeLeon called our attention about getting our cupcakes in soon. I looked up and felt the spell breaking as our little weird temporary bubble was popped. I stepped away from Travis and read the next step clearly, my voice a little wobbly. "Place all ingredients in a large bowl"

"That sounds easy" Travis stated reaching for the sugar and measuring cup.

Turns out it wasn't easy at all. Once putting in our last ingredient (Flour) Travis 'accidentally' threw some flour at me, landing on my face. I then (For revenge) threw some in his hair and he threw some and so on and so on, Mrs. Deleon had to come break us up from our little flour fight (getting some on herself) She yelled at us in front of the class but seeing we were almost done she sent us to quickly get it done (seeing as she had no where to put our unfinished project)

Once we had mixed the ingredients and it was all creamy and white looking Travis and I started pouring the mixture in the dino-cups (Us still covered in flour) I set the timer and Travis and I went to the bathroom to get cleaned up (Mrs. DeLeon's orders) Once all the flour was out off my face and out of my hair and off most of my visible body parts, I went back to the classroom.

I saw Travis sitting at our now clean table with a piece of paper. I snuck up behind him and tried to read what was on the piece of paper, but Travis's shoulders were too tall.

"What's up?" I said from behind him, making him jump.

"Gods Katie!" He quickly folded up the paper and tucked it in his pocket, running his hand through his hair. I eyed him for a couple seconds and took my seat next to him and reached for the frosting and food coloring.

"What color?" I asked him, pulling the lid off the frosting.

"What?"

"What color should we color the frosting?" Travis turned thoughtful before deciding. "Green."

I smiled, "Green's my favorite color"

Travis smirked, "Yeah, I know."

I stuck my tongue out at him before dropping a few drops of food coloring in the cup of frosting Mrs. DeLeon gave us, and let Travis mix.

_Beep, Beep, Beep_the little oven screamed repeatedly minutes later. I walked over to the oven and pressed the OFF button. Then getting the purple and green oven mitts out and taking the cupcakes out, placing them on a small plate to let them cool.

"Are you done with the frosting yet? The cupcakes are done." I asked as Travis continued to stir the frosting.

"Yeah" Travis said getting up, walking towards me with the cup of frosting.

I looked the cupcakes over, they looked nice, none lopsided or burnt. I picked up a napkin and held it up while Travis frosted them with a white plastic butter knife.

"There we go." Travis said as I placed down the last cupcake.

"Are we done?" I asked, licking a piece of frosting off my fingertip.

"Yup, come on lets get these in to Mrs. DeLeon" I nodded, agreeing to Travis's statement. We placed our single cupcake on a napkin on her desk, leaving the last few on a plate for us. We tore a piece of loose leaf and wrote our names on it with an orange sharpie Travis had.

"Mrs. DeLeon" I greeted as Travis and I approached her desk. She looked up from typing on her laptop.

"You can put your plate on that table over there" She pointed to her left "Are your names on it?" We nodded "Okay, I don't want to see what I saw today again, is that clear?" She gave us a look, we nodded, she smiled. "Good, you may leave now if you would like to"

After Travis and I placed our plate on the table we grabbed our own cupcakes and headed to our lockers. We had about 10 minutes until the high school rush fully started so we hurried, grabbed our books and dashed outside to the fresh air. We sat in the grass eating our Dinosaur cupcakes while we waited for school to end.

"No wonder you like it so much out here." Travis said inhaling deeply. "I'll admit, school sucks ass, but the fresh air is kinda worth it. I no longer feel like I'm ingesting in the smog of New York whenever I take a deep breath." I nodded as laid next to him. Soon, in the distance, I heard the bell ring.

"How are you getting home?"

"Walking, why?"

"Can I walk you?"

"Course, how's Connor getting home?"

"He could drive the truck"

"How would you get home then?"

He shrugged, and I was about to start questioning him when I heard Connor yell in the distance.

"Hey Travis! Katie!" He ran over to us.

"He- Why are there cupcake wrappers?" He said looking at the grass but quickly shook it off continuing his sentence. "Hey Travis, we leaving?" Travis reached in his pocket and tossed him the keys; Connor looked wide-eyed at the keys. Travis got up and whispered something in his ear. I was curious to know what it was but I learned, with the Stoll's, you probably don't want to know.

"Okay!" Connor said excitedly "Have fun!" He ran away with the keys and a big smile on his face.

I was looking curiously at Travis, he laughed then said "I just told him to pick me up at 6 from your house."

"Oh, why did you have to whisper?" I raised my eyebrows, "is it a big secret?"

He picked at his nails (A nervous habit I noticed about him) and answered, "To make it more mysterious" he smiled and continued, "You ready for the walk?" Travis laughed. "We got to burn off all those calories from lunch!" I nodded as we started to walk out of the school parking lot.

"Hey did we fall asleep after lunch?"

"Yes Travis, I thought even you would figure that out" He looked disappointed. _Why would he be disappointed?_

_Because he was dreaming of you maybe?_

_Shut up _I commanded the stupid love sick voice

I should really get my, I'm-hearing-creepy-voices-in-my-head-commenting-on-my-love-life checked out.

**Poll:**

**Leo's Mom**

**OR**

**Percy's Mom**


	7. 20 Questions goes kinda awesome?

We continued to walk down the deserted road and talked for a while but for most of the walk we stayed in a comfortable silence. Once we got to my house I got out my keys, opened the door and Travis and I went inside.

"Coke?" I asked him walking to my large fridge, already pulling out the soda.

"Sure." Travis replied. I tossed him one, which he caught in mid-air.

"Come on" I said heading up the stairs with Travis following me, I lead him into my room, which was mildly messy. One of the traits I'd thankfully picked up as my years as a cabin leader was the overwhelming neatness you were required to have. My plaid green sheets were tangled on my bed and my plate from last night was still on my desk, along with some notebooks and a couple school papers.

"So," Travis made a grand sweep of his arms, "this is Katie Gardner's room?"

I punched him playfully in the arm, "I don't even _want_ to know what your room looks like"

"No, No you don't" We both laughed and Travis started looking at my room more closely (Books, pictures, posters) Travis also decided to make helpful commentary at every single thing in my room.

"You got a lot of green in here."

"Never knew you had a thing for books."

"No plants in here? Isn't that like, putting your ancestors to shame?"

He started looking at my photos and his comments stopped. He stared particularity at one photo. I looked at it more closely, it looked like I was maybe 12 or 13, and I was gathered around the campfire with a few of my sisters, and Travis and Connor with a few Hermes kids. We all grinned at the camera, our faces all tinted orange by the large camp fire. I held up a s'more to show the camera.

"Were we friends back then?" Travis asked softly

"It looks so." I commented, taking the photo off the tack to look at closer.

Travis was about to say something but was interrupted by a loud obnoxious voice.

"Katie! Are you home sweet heart? I got you something special!" I froze as I heard the door slamming and her heals clicking against the hard-wood floor. I jerked up and ran towards my small window and flung it open. I gestured for Travis to hurry up and follow me; he was confused but followed me anyways. Once we were out of the house and standing on the roof I climb down onto the patio roof and I jumped the short distance down. Convinced Mia hadn't spotted me I and ran towards the pole barn, Travis following. Once we reached the tree house I started to climb the familiar tree and tried to calm myself. I had done that millions of times, just out my window and run to my tree-house where I would hide out until my father came home.

"Who were we just running from?" Travis asked once our breathing had done back to normal.

I smiled faintly. "You just met my step-mother, Mia"

I kinda wanted to regret running from her - she _had _been worryingly nicer since yesterday. Before I left for camp full-time she was a harpy sent from my personal hell. She would always glare at me and pitch my cheeks with a sickly sweet, "_Honey"_ and generally made my days at home seem like hell. But now she seemed almost..ashamed. Or embarrassed. I really, really didn't want to think about it, or have to face her with Travis who has only heard the horror stories before Mia decided to become Snow White. I shook my head - letting him know I didn't want to pursue the topic - and smiled.

"So, Travis." I leaned forward and laid across the wood on my stomach.

"So, Katie." he mimicked my voice, folding himself down and crossing his legs.

"Tell me something about you know one else knows in the world." I asked, playing with strands of my hair.

Travis thought for a minute, "My favorite color Gatorade is blue."

I snorted, "That's weak, man! C'mon, something more _interesting."_

"Shut up! No one knows that, it counts!" He pulled a lock of my hair lightly, "Your turn"

I gave him a dirty look before thinking. "I'm was obsessed with Arthurian legends when I was younger. Like King Arthur and stuff?"

Travis cocked his head to the side,"Really?" he questioned, "I never knew that." he muttered thoughtfully.

I nodded, before smirking. "Better then a fact about a sports drink, am I right?"

We sat like that for a long time until I grew tired of the silence.

"How about-"

"20 Questions" Travis interrupted

"What?"

"That's what you were going to ask, to play 20 Questions"

"How did you know that?"

Travis grinned, "I can read your mind, Katie. And no, I will not take my shirt off for your amusement. That's just a step too far."

I pushed him, and attempted to hide my blush.

Travis went first. "What's your favorite Chick Flick?" he asked

"_Valentines Day_. Or _He's Just Not That Into You_." Travis nodded, even though I knew he already knew this. Movie nights were a thing for a reason.

I asked Travis "What's your favorite color?"

"I don't really have one. Red maybe? What's your favorite holiday?" Travis asked, leaning back for we laid next to each other. "Fourth of July, yours?" I answered

I scooted closer, our arms almost touching. "Christmas, what's your favorite Taylor Swift song?"

Travis and I were now touching, sending electricity through out my body. I wanted to stand, and shake out my body. We've touched many, many times before but this time is felt so much more special and intense.

"22. Yours?"

Travis's hand found mine, and even though we've held hands before - romantically and platonically - I couldn't help but hope for something special.

"I don't have a favorite. I'm more of a Beyonce kinda gal. What's your favorite scent?" He asked, rubbing his thumb over my knuckles. I took a second to regret not fixing up my chipping nail polish but realize that this was Travis - my best friend. He wouldn't care.

"Camp when it rains, like wet strawberries and smoke and fresh dirt." I turned my head towards his. We weren't in the most comfortable position - our stomach and torso's were laying on the wood but our shoulders and heads were turned towards each other.

I asked one more question as I stared into his blissfully clear eyes. "Do you want to kiss me?" I breathed, our faces already edging together.

"Yes" he answered, his voice soft.

_KISS HIM! _That little voice inside my head started screaming. I wanted to wave it away and focus on his Perfect Moment _but _it was pretty good advice.

And for once, I listened to it.

**Olympus: **

_**Aphrodite**_

I was flipping through the channels on my flat screen - just checking on my favorite couples. Percy and Annabeth were snuggling on the beach after a long day of trainging. Thalia and Nico sat in an abandon parking lot, holding hands and listening to Green day over cold McDonalds. (Don't see what's so romantic about that but it was technically a 'date' and both of them seemed to be pretty happy with it.) Clarisse and Chris were sitting around a camp-fire telling jokes and eating food with a few of their friends, and Silena was sitting in the Hephaestus cabin watching Beckenford work, chiming in advice every once in a once in a while while she pretended to flip through a magazine. I checked in with a few other of my favorites, cooing and blessing the good ones.

Then I turn to Katie and Travis.

And there it is: Katie and Travis playing 20 questions. They has this weird way of flirting where they _pretended _to flirt and then avoided any potential feelings like the plague. I blessed them quickly and hoped for a miracle between the two. I stayed on that channel a little longer then usual with my other couples, and BAM! Their about to make out.

I scream in Katie's head (something I've been doing a lot lately) and for once she - thankfully - actually listened to me! I squealed and laughed. I pulled out my documents and grinned widely as both of the teenagers 'love status' changed.

"APHORDITE!" Demeter yelled, looking annoyed as she stalked towards me.

"Yes Demeter?" I asked, bouncing in my seat. I didn't even care if she got mad - this baby was _sealed. _

"Zeus has been callin-" She cuts herself off as she catches sight of what I'm freaking out over. She does a double take before she basically _screams, _"IS THAT KATIE?"

I giggled at her anger and hugged my notebook to my chest. I nodded enthusiastically at her question.

"HERMES!" She yelled angrily, "GET DOWN HERE!"

Hermes appeared moments later, dressed in a sharp business suit with a bluetooth and an IPad. He looked irritated at Demeter for calling him down.

"What do you want, Demeter? I get that _you _basically get an excuse for taking half a year off but _some _of us are actually in charge of keeping things running."

Demeter glared at him and pointed to the screen, where Katie and Travis were still avidly going at it.

Hermes looked at the screen, before a dark look came on his face. "Is that my son?" he muttered through his teeth quietly.

I nodded excitedly, a smile on my face and then screamed. "Traite is ON!"

"TRAITE?"

"Yeah! It's Travis and Katie mixed it together! Like Percabeth and Thalico! I still have think of one for Clarisse and Chris….Hmm…Chrarisse?...maybe..?" I pulled a pen out and wrote it down quickly, filing it away for later.

While I was thinking of new couple names, Demeter and Hermes were fighting over anything and everything.

_Oh children,_ I advised Travis and Katie,_ I hope you have a lot of love. _

**Poll **

**Nico's mom with Hades**

**OR **

**Thalia's mom with Zeus**


	8. My Kind of Dream of Love

I laid for Travis's arms for some time and he started snoring after maybe 10 minutes. I smiled. This boy could sleep _anywhere._ I lifted up Travis's arm and turned his wrist so I could look at his watch,4:45.

_Time passes when your having fun._ I thought affectionately. I sat up and looked at Travis. His light brown hair was cropped short, but was long enough to be messy at his lack of maintaining it. I curled a tip of it around my finger and marveled at how soft it was. It was also surprising to me how soft his hair was - it was one of the last things I would expect about him. I stood up, being careful not to wake Travis. I tensed my muscles and my legs - very explicitly - informed me that they were tired of being scrunched up and wanted to be walked around. I climbed out of the tree-house and walked back to the house. I checked to see if Mia was still home, and by the loud radio on the microwave she always flips on when she cleans - she was. I could hear her making dinner in the kitchen. I quietly opened the door and slipped in, making my way to the large living room. I looked around anxiously until I saw the blue object under the couch.

I grabbed Travis's backpack and made my way to quickly run outside, but stopped. I dug through Travis backpack for a moment before I found what I was looking for. I tore a notecard out and wrote a small note before signing it. I stuck it on the coffee table and snuck out just as carefully as before.

I laid Travis's backpack in the grass before reclimbing the tree-house. Travis was sitting in the small room - looking confused, but happy at my arrival.

"Where'd you go?" He asked and looked over me with a worried expression.

"Grabbed your backpack, I left it in the grass." He nodded and looked down at his palms. What was wrong with him?

"Okay" Travis said quietly.

I wanted to pry but gave him his space - knowing he just needed a few minutes. I sat and ran my nail across the grooves in the wood.

"Um Katie?" Travis finally asked looking jumpy, as if ready to bolt any second.

"Yeah?" I answered in the same quiet volume as him.

"Um…Well I had this dream…about me and you…"

I smiled - but let him continue awkwardly.

"And?"

He licked his lips and bit at his nails. "We uh, kinda kissed and everything. It was nice and stuff and I guess.." Travis looked down, looking small and insecure.

I _tsked _and scooted closer to him, "Travis, honey," I asked. "Were you dropped as a child and now you can't tell the difference between a dream and reality? Because you really should have told me before I kissed you. And everything."

Travis looked incredulous at me."You mean?"

I grinned and pressed a chaste kiss to his cheek, "I mean."

"So it wasn't a dream?" He asked, grabbing my hand and holding it in his.

I shook my head and playfully winced. "I don't think dream-you is lucky enough to have such a great experience with me. He'll have to _earn _it."

We quietly laughed and sat like that - talking quietly as if not to disturb the moment. Soon though, too soon, headlights flashed across the barn and reflected into the treehouse.

"That's probably Connor." Travis muttered, but smiled, "I was right though. I told Connor I was gonna make my move on you today."

I raised my eyebrow and took Travis's hand as he helped me up. ""Make your move?' Who says stuff like that? And actually, you aren't right. Not surprisingly, of course, but _I _made the first move."

Travis opened his mouth to argue but didn't have anything to say - so he pouted. "Don't tell Connor! If he asks tell him I totally just marched in here and made my move which was incredibly _manly__"_

I laughed and shook my head. We met Connor in front of his truck, Travis arm around my waist, where he stood with his arms across his chest. He asked Travis a silent question with is eyebrows.

Travis laughed, "Yeah Connor, we're kinda a thing now. Can't you see my arm?" Travis pulled said arm from behind my back to wiggle it in front of Connor.

Connor shrugged, "You guys _always_ do that. How am I suppose to tell?"

"Well now we can have hardcore make out sessions," I gave Connor a wicked grin, "And we'll have them _all over your bed"_

Connor groaned while Travis whooped. "You're the best! Oh my gods! How did I get so lucky?!"

Travis pecked my lips quickly - not long enough to have Connor protesting - while he celebrated my genius.

"C'mon Love Bird Number 1, we gotta get home before dark." Connor patted Travis's back and gave me a hug.

"Good for you." Connor muttered during our hug, "I know Travis probably didn't have the balls so yeah, congratz on you taking action."

I smiled and lightly punched his shoulder. "Thanks Con."

I waved goodbye to Travis as he got in the drivers seat. "See you later, girlfriend!"

I smiled and walked back into the house. After dealing with an overbearing Mia, I walked back up to my room with a sandwich she insisted I take.

I opened my bag and dug out my homework and started working on the problems that Mrs. Ski assigned. I could hardly focus and get any work done, Travis clouding my mind, it seemed as though Aphrodite was helping me herself. I pushed away from the work and sighed, satisfied on how my day turned out and laid in bed, not quite ready to sleep. I went over to my desk and brought out my laptop and checked on Facebook (Yes even monster fighting, dinosaur cupcake making Demi-gods can get Facebook.) I logged on and updated my status

_Best Day Ever! _

I attached a photo I took earlier in the day on my IPod with Travis and I eating ice cream during lunch. I checked a few more things before returning to Facebook and checking my notifications.

_Silena Beauregard_, _May Jackson_, _Harry Reed _as well as _2 others _have liked your status.

_Annabeth Chase and Connor Stoll have commented on your status._

_I know something you don't know _Connor had written

_What? _Annabeth wrote.

I ignored the comments and went back to playing Farmville until I got another notification.

_Travis Lee Stoll liked your status. _I smiled and I closed my laptop before lying down once again.I finished most of my homework (Giving up through the middle of Geometry and put it away before there was a hole in my wall). Before I could acknowledge what was happening I was swept away in a dream, but not my own.

I was in a beautiful room - with cream columns and colorful portraits and tasteful decorating in every corner of the room. White smoke covered the ground - and seemed to be rising.

"Katie?" I heard a sweet voice asking, the same one I have been hearing in my head. I sucked on my tongue before nodding. That was definitely a familiar voice - and I _might _be going crazy.

"Hello?" I asked suspiciously, crouching down and reaching into my hair for my clip.

"Oh Katie you're there! Oh thank Zeus! Okay Katie I really need to talk to you"

"Who are you?" I asked, transforming my blade and positioning, ready for attack.

"I'm Aphrodite, silly!"

I gasped, "You're the one who's been talking to me!" I dropped my blade to my side. I ran my finger over the design and waited for it to return to a clip. Aphrodite had the potential to be dangerous - but more in a 'I know people' kinda way - not an immediate attack way.

"Well duh! It wasn't Ares!" She laughed, like bells, before continuing. "Now let's get onto a more important subject: Travis."

My cheeks burned and I looked down to my feet. "What about him?"

"Well, you're kinda in love with him. We could start their."

"Am not!"

"Am too!"

"Am not!"

"Am too!"

"Am no-" I was cut off by Aphrodite snapping her fingers and a screen floated in the air with my face on it. It started playing a video. It showed me when I was about 11 years old. Everyone was in the dining hall and the Stoll's had pulled a prank on me and a few others, I forgot what exactly happened but there was various foods splattered all over me and clumped in my hair, tears ran down my face.

"I hate you Connor and Travis Stoll!" I screamed and stormed off, a couple of my cabin members glaring before chasing after me. Connor stood there laughing, but Travis started at the floor ashamed.

Another scene showed, this time Travis and I were 14 and we were doing arts and crafts. He kept making fun of my pony-tail and pointing and pulling the end of it. I ended up punching his and running back to my cabin. As he held his bleeding nose, I noticed most of my cabin mates glaring at him but some of them gave him sympathetic looks and patted him back while looked angry and regretful.

The next scene showed us at last years fireworks. I had sat with Travis as my own friends had plans and Connor went with a girl he had a crush on at the time. Before the battle Travis and I had starting fighting more - picking fights with each other to blow off steam. But once everything started _happening _we could hardly find time to pick fights. We returned to our awesome friendship soon after that. The video showed us staring up at the sky and cheered as it showed Percy's figure in the sky, holding up a trident.

Then finally today's events played. I blushed as Travis's and I's lips met while Aphrodite smirked and paused it.

"Sweetheart, I am literally the goddess of love. Did you expect me to not know about this?"

I sighed "Maybe a _little bit." _I admitted.

She laughed again, and the smoke cleared around us enough to show two plush armchairs appear. She sat gracefully in one and crossed her legs. "We also have to talk about another important topic: Your Mother."

Aphrodite took a chocolate covered cherry out of a bowl that appeared to her side, as if her appearing to me was an everyday occurrence.

I was confused "Mia? She's not my mom."

She shook her head. "No child, although we will talk about that later. Mia's actually trying with you, but that is another topic."

"How long will I be in this dream?"

"Not long enough for your parents to think you're a coma, Now. Demeter."

"What does mom have to do with this?"

"She doesn't like you and Travis together, neither does Hermes."

"Why?"

She shook her head "I do not know child. Parents have been disagreeing over love since the beginning of time itself. Sadly, and you must leave now. But remember what I said!"

"What did you say?"

She smirked "That you kind of love him." she said as she faded away.

I woke up in a start, my only thought being _Well I can't disagree can I?_

**Poll**

**Leo Valdez**

**OR**

**Grover Underwood**


	9. My Somewhat Sucky Day

I jerked awake, the way I always do after a demigod dream. I looked around and slowly realized what had woken me up - my alarm beeping loudly. I yawned and flicked it off quickly before it could get anymore annoying. I stretched and laid in bed - holding off the enviable. After a new minutes I sat up and started getting ready for the day.

After showering and brushing my teeth I started to pick out an outfit. After I settled on an okay ensemble, I went and braided my hair, sadly that job only required my hands and my mind continued to wander. Were Travis and I together now? I bit my lip and finished up my braids. After eating breakfast I noticed the time was starting to edge on 7:20 - and if the Stoll's weren't going to pick me up I was going to be late. I waited a few more minutes, cursing at the unfair laws of physics that kept demigods from having cell phones. I debated Iris Messaging - but decided against it. What if they were driving - or already at school?

Finally - at 7:35 - I decided to start walking to school. The bad weather from a few days ago had disappeared completely. Although the light breeze felt nice it kept pushing my bangs up and messing them up.

I sighed and continued to walk. A few minutes later - maybe 5 minutes after I left my house? - a large black truck pulled up to me.

"Katie! What are you doing?" Connor yelled from the passenger seat, "We were looking for you!"

I shrugged, picking at my backpack strap, "I didn't know if you were gonna pick me up or not."

Travis lolled his head towards me, "And leave my girlfriend to walk? Like healthy people? No way. Get in."

I smiled, and walked over to Connors side to get in. He winked at me and yelled for Travis to hurry up already. In the safety of the backseat I smoothed my bangs and allowed myself an excited smile. So that clears the whole _girlfriend crisis_ up.

We pulled up in to the school then and Travis parked closer to the main entrance then yesterday and I was thankfully - I don't think my bangs could take much more abuse today. I fingered at my clip, nervous it would fly off in the wind. I slipped it into my pocket just in case.

Connor jumped out of the car as soon as Travis parked. "Well, it's been a joy…but...bye!" Connor yelled as he ran towards the school so fast there might has well been dust.

I climbed out of the truck and stuck my hand out for Travis. Travis smiled brightly at my hand and grabbed onto it. His hand was nice and warm, but rougher then mine. We swung our hands between us.

"So," I asked, "We're dating?"

Travis bit his lip, his faces turned a nice red."Um, I think so?"

I grinned – it was also nice seeing Travis so flustered. "Finally," I agreed. Travis laughed and bumped my side.

We walked to class with some small talk – and I was happy to notice no awkwardness. It was like any other day – except we _were_ holding hands. Which, again, wasn't really out of the ordinary.

To be perfect honest – Travis and I acted like a couple in every aspect _except _ya know, kissing and stuff. It was mostly for joke – elaborate marriage proposals, overdramatic break ups, tricking other campers that _this time it's real I swear._

We grabbed our English books, no longer holding hands, and entered the classroom.

"Quiet Class." Mr. Stevenson ordered, coming in the classroom before the bell had rung. The buzzing conversations died out to a silence.

"Everyone, pass your homework to the front of the classroom and place it on my desk." Mr. Stevenson wrote something on the board before coming over to my desk. "Miss Gardner, come with me" Mr. Stevenson walked out of the classroom, clearly expecting me to follow. I stood slowly and shot Travis an uneasy look. Was I going to get yelled at? My after school detention wasn't until Friday so I couldn't have possibly missed it. Mr. Stevenson turned his head and gave me a stern look for not following him. I picked up my books and turned to Travis.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Travis whispered to me. I nodded, but said nothing.

I followed Mr. Stevenson into the hallway, where he was writing me a pass. The bell rung as he ripped the paper from the small booklet, and the morning announcements started playing.

"Miss Gardner, you are to go see Mr. Quilton right away." Mr. Stevenson handed me the note, "He said it was extremely important – about some assignment you never turned in." Mr. Stevenson gave me look that reminded me of how much he didn't like me – even though it's only been a few days since we met. "Be back as soon as possible, young lady. Mr. Quilton is subbing in for the gym teacher today so you can meet him in the gymnasium. Now go along and _be quick."_

I wanted to argue that I could just go see him after school or during lunch with Travis but he turned away before I could get my point across. I saw Travis staring at me from where he sat in the classroom – biting his nails.

Mr. Quilton's given me a weird vibe since the first day of school – but he was just a teacher. I started to walk, hand in my pocket so I could repin my flower clip in my hair. I could easily defend myself with the blade I've been relying on for years.

I walked the long distance to the gym and walked in to find Mr. Quilton pouring over a book – looking innocent enough. He sat in a large black leather chair, while sitting at the gym teacher's desk. He looked up as the door slammed shut and smiled.

"Hello, Katie." I nodded, shoving my hands in my pockets.

"Mr. Quilton? Mr. Stevenson said you wanted me for something." I licked my lips nervously.

"Oh yes. I've noticed how little care you put into my class – how you seem to know everything already. Do you know much about Greek Mythology?"

My bones froze, and adrenaline started pumping through my system. "I know a little." My voice wavering as I tried not to drop my voice to a whisper.

"Oh don't undersell yourself Katie! You're easily one of the smartest kids in that class." Mr. Quilton stood and dusted off his vest.

I spoke quickly, "Is there any way I could meet you later? I'm in the middle of class and I don't really wanna miss anything. You know, being new and everything."

Mr. Quilton nodded graciously, and I felt a spark of relief. "I understand. But I just don't think I can wait any longer. And," he inspected his nails as the spark of relief turned into a much darker feeling, "if I let you go, you'd just bring that _awful _Hermes boy back with you." He wrinkled his nose. "I've had far too many decades of stupid boys who eat nothing but junk." He threw his hands up into the air and stepped towards me, causing me to stumble back, paralyzed with fear.

"Did you know how you eat affects how your blood taste?" Mr. Quilton _tsked, "Of course _not. Children go around eating _Mcdonalds _and _Burger King_," he spat. His face brighten once he looked back to me. "But not you. You smell _heavenly. _I guess Demeter couldn't help but pass on her love for fresh foods, huh?" he laughed.

Okay, I calmed myself. I've been gone for 10 minutes max so far. Knowing Travis he'll ask for a pass in the next 5/10 minutes. It'll take him 5 minutes to get here – so 15 minutes. I had to last 15 minutes against whatever Mr. Quilton was.

I mentally went through my notes on monsters while Mr. Quilton monologued. Drinks blood – very old –

I caught a word of what Mr. Quilton was saying and it all clicked.

"And my mother Hecate does wonders of us-"

His mother is Hecate.

_Empousae._

I swiftly pulled out my knife and clicked it to its true form. Mr. Quilton paused in his speech and grinned – chilling me to the bones.

"Oh honey," he stepped towards me, and this time, I held my ground. "Didn't anyone ever tell you not to bring a knife to a gun fight?"

"One question," I interrupted, clenching my teeth as Mr. Quilton started to let his true self bleed through his human skin. Fire burned behind his eyes, and hidden fangs were now exposed.

He stopped in his stalking toward me, and smiled. "Anything for the further advancement of your knowledge." He laughed, throwing his head back.

"Aren't_ Empousae _usually females?"

Mr. Quilton growled and flicked his hand so his claws were now at full length. "One typo!" he yelled. "One typo from a petty author and now suddenly from every half-blood I feast on asks the same stupid question!"

He stalked towards me, and I swallowed – and met him in the middle.

I had to last 10 minutes.

I ran towards him – and immediately ducked under the swipe of his claws. They dripped with a clear, thick substance. He kicked my left leg out from under me and I hit the ground with a painful _thud._ He smiled down at me and made another swipe of his claws, but I rolled out of the way just in time to hear his nails scraping the tiled floor.

"Screw you and your weird eating habits!" I yelled, getting close enough to stab him in the shoulder. He turned before I could move and threw me to the ground.

5 more minutes.

I stood, my stomach throbbing from where his claws nicked me. We danced around each other – and I desperately fought to stall time – crawling under the desk at one point.

He stood over the desk and pushed one of his claws in the wood, right above my left arm. I jumped and let out a small scream – and began crawling out from under the wooden desk.

He crackled, "Just give up, half-blood. I am _so _much bigger and so much _better!"_

I panted – he was right on the former. I would never be able to take him on now that he had revealed his true self. 8 feet tall – long claws and flaming hair. His legs were replaced with the traditional _Empousae – _a donkeys leg and prosthetic bronze one.

I spotted something – and I was incredibly grateful Mr. Quilton had picked the gym for us to meet.

Travis would be here any minute.

Or, at least, I _needed _him to be.

I could feel my torso leaking wetness onto my jeans. I avoided looking down to see whatever – blood, poison, poisoned blood – was oozing out of my stomach.

I ran towards my last hope, glad that Mr. Quiltons legs kept him from being up to speed.

Mr. Quilton laughed, "Oh Katie now is _no _time for a workout! However, if you feel that this will overall impr-"

He was interrupted with the slam of the metal gym doors hitting the concrete walls.

I grinned – admittingly a little crazed - and nearly laughed at my relief.

"Katie!" Travis screamed, Connor running up beside him. They were both armed with their own weapons of Celestial Bronze. Mr. Quilton's flaming hair rose, and his body shook with anger. The distraction I needed so badly was here.

I climbed the last few feet of the rope and took my knife out of my mouth where I had been forced to put it while I forced myself up the rope. I jumped off where I climbed and landed on Mr. Quilton's shoulders. My thighs _screamed _me where they were being burned, and my cheeks felt like _fire _where his flaming hair was brushing directly. I stabbed my knife into the side of his neck and pushed, leaving a deep, uneven line across his throat.

Mr. Quilton's previous yells of anger at the Stoll turned into ugly bubbling screams, and I prayed the mist would do its job and cover it up. As he fell to his knees and threw me off I mentally thanked Chiron for all those years of rock climbing training.

I sat up just in time to watch Mr. Quilton disintegrate all over the floors of the gym.

I let out a huge breath and stood. "Shit." I heard one of the brothers mutter, but as I looked up to see whom, I fell right back to the ground and held my hand to my bleeding stomach. I screamed in pain as the burns all across my body slapped across the cold ground.

"KATIE!" The brothers screamed as I blacked out into a terrible – but pain free- darkness.

**Annabeth Chase**

**OR**

**Thalia Grace**

**Special thanks to:**

**To****_Sushi obsessed girl_****who commented on every chapter**

**_Blackattitude_****for giving me an awesome review**

**And****_Charals_****for decoding the Greek review**


	10. The Goddess of Love thinks it's cute

**Travis**

I burst through the metal doors of the gym, Connor, who was in the middle of attempting to skip class at his locker when I came across him, by my side.

"Katie!" I screamed as Mr. Quilton looked over at and glared in anger. Katie was at the top of a rope hanging from the ceiling – much like the one we had back at camp for exercise. At our entrance Katie laughed – a shrill, insane sound – and jumped from the top of where she hung. I ran forward, adrenaline narrowing exactly where she landed on our former teacher. She proceed to slit his throat, and fall to the ground where Mr. Quilton threw her off. I watched with wide eyes as he screamed and turned into dust.

"Shit." Connor whispered in awe. "Holy Sh-"

Katie, having stood, fell to the ground then. And that's when I noticed the large, gaping cut on her stomach. My blood went cold and I threw myself forward, yelling her name. I pushed myself to her side and turned her face towards mine. Her head lolled to the side and her eyes were closed, her skin felt cold and clammy and was smeared with blood.

"CONNOR!" I yelled, realizing he was already by my side. My hands shook as they gently hovered over her blood soaked clothes and burned skin.

"Travis, you're going to have to pick her up." Connor calmly pulled Katie's knife from her frozen hand.

I nodded and followed Connor's command. He continued, "Get her in the truck. I have to sign her out or they'll call the police and we _don't need that. _There's some nectar in the glove compartment. I'll meet you in a few minutes – now _go" _

I gathered her in my arms and ran – no one stopped me in the hallway and if they tried – I didn't stop to listen. Once I reached the truck I set her in the backseat and reached for the glove compartment. I found the small silver canteen and began to drip nectar into her open mouth. I couldn't give her a lot and watched slowly as some of her cuts closed. Some of her most predominant burns smoothed out from the harsh bubbly red. I debated giving her more but decided a hurt Katie was better than no Katie at all.

Connor came out of the school then – holding a few papers to his chest as he ran. I climbed in the front seat and turned the truck on as waited for Connor. My hands shook and clenched them tighter on the steering wheel. Connor jumped in the passenger seat and I immediately revved up the engine and began speeding towards our apartment.

"What'd you say." I asked, without it sound like a question. My voice was too hard, and I tried again, "To convince them to let us take Katie home."

Connor flipped through the papers while casting looks at Katie. "I told them that before school Mr. Quilton asked you and I to meet him in the gym during first period to talk about being new kids and everything. After Katie showed up he offered us some cookies – which Katie had an extreme allergic reaction seeing as Katie's deathly allergic to peanut butter. She stopped breathing – Mr. Quilton panicked and took off and you and I needed to get her to the hospital." Connor stopped looking through the papers for a moment and stared out the window. "They wanted to see her but I managed to convince her that Katie would die if we didn't get her to the hospital in time." I swallowed and tensed up.

Connor peeled a post it off one of the first papers. "We're supposed to call the office once we get her to the 'hospital' and I got her home number to call later on. I told the lady working there that you and I were family friends and her parents would better hear it from us, so they won't be calling either of her parents. We'll call later and tell them that she's at a sleepover or something. I don't know."

Connor's voice dropped at the end, and he held the silver canteen in his hands tightly.

"Katie's not allergic to peanut butter." I whispered as a sped through a red light. I prayed to my father.

"I'm sorry," Connor spat, "that I couldn't find a reason for Mr. Quilton to be serving _fucking shellfish _to his students at 8 in the morning."

I ignored him, and neither of us said anything until he arrived at our apartment building.

Connor jumped out as soon as we pulled up and grabbed Katie. I ran ahead and pushed for an elevator that was – miraculously – already there. I'm not sure what the mortal bellman saw but clearly not what I saw: My bloody girlfriend bleeding to death who I also think is suffering from a concussion being held in my brother's arms. We waited the small wait in the elevator until we reached the third floor. Finally, the elevator dinged and we ran to our door. I jammed the key in and turned to Connor to take Katie in my arms. Her head fell against my shoulder, but the wound on her stomach had mostly stopped bleeding. I made a beeline towards my room and set her down on my bed. I motioned for Connor to stay with her as he evened out a small slice of Ambrosia.

I ran into the kitchen looking for a spare rag, I tried to remember everything that the Apollo kids tired to pound into my head about quick first aid and healing, and I tried to think about that one time I got a nasty cut on my arm and what did they do to it? I didn't have time to think about that. I couldn't take her to a hospital, could I call camp? I grabbed a towel and quickly got it wet, running back to my room.

Cleaning off Katie Gardner's dried blood while she's unconscious broke me a little. I swallowed back the lump forming in my throat and stood before grabbing Connor's wrist and steering him towards the bathroom. With the help of a mirror and a strong flashlight, a rainbow formed under the strong showerhead. As Connor held the flashlight in place I took a deep breath, and tossed a Drachma in.

"CHIRON at CAMP HALF-BLOOD" I yelled, carefully.

A scene appeared in the mist, it showing Chiron, Dionysus, and a very scared looking satyr playing pinochle around a table, they hadn't noticed me until I shouted.

"Chiron!" My voice shook on the two syllable word.

They all looked at me in surprise, and I couldn't imagine what I looked like. With Katie's blood smeared all over my T-shirt and arms, flakes of the dried stuff in my hair and on my face. I scrubbed a wrist over my cheek only to see more of them fall onto the bathroom tile.

"Travis?" Chiron asked surprised, he got closer to the mist, "What's wrong? Why are you calling?"

"K-Katie" I choked out. My chest started shaking and I found myself no longer able to speak. I felt like I was choking, and I was desperate for air at the same time. I felt Connor gently push me out of the way as he took over.

"Katie got attacked." Connor said shortly. "We don't know by what, but the skin around her most serious wound is turning gray and she has burns on her face and chest. We have already fed her as much as nectar and Ambrosia as we can but she's still bleeding and we don't know what to do."

I stared at Connor in awe, and with respect. I didn't know how he could stay so calm after seeing Katie so pulled apart but I began to pull myself together. I swallowed and nodded at Chiron.

Chiron nodded, looking grim. "I know exactly what has happened. This is all you will have to do…"

**Katie**

I felt like I was falling, but being pulled up at the same time, I couldn't explain it. I didn't know how long I've been in this darkness, but it was a long time. So when a bright, golden light came out of no-where, I was very surprised until I felt the sensation of being pulled into a godly dream.

"Katie. You're alive." I heard a voice, warm, but soft like a breeze.

"Of course she's alive. I told you I would help and I _did._ I would never let her die so young, she one of my favorites remember?" a sweetly voice argued, the most beautiful voice I've ever heard. Aphrodite, I remembered. That was who was talking. And another voice... My vision started to clear and I saw the single most beautiful place I've ever seen. The grass was vibrantly so green, the only justification was that it was fake, and the flowers colors so bright, it looked as though someone grabbed paint and filled them in. Unnaturally beautiful. I looked up, and saw my mother, the only explanation for such unworldly nature.

"Mom?" I asked her. I felt like a small child again, and I wrung my hands together. I've only met her 3 times in my life – and once I only saw her.

She smiled weakly "Hello Katie." Demeter greeted softly. She kept her distance, which I'm not sure if I liked or not.

"Hello, Katie." Aphrodite smiled elegantly. She stood closer then my mother, and waved at me from her spot, her now blonde hair bobbing to the side.

"Where am I? What happened?" I asked, I began to panic as my recent events came back to me.

"You killed a monster, a _Empousae __I believe?" Demeter nodded at her question, but otherwise my mother kept her eyes on the spectacular garden around us. _Aphrodite smiled, "You should have seen it! Travis swooped in and took you back to his apartment to treat for you and it was _so cute!"_ She squealed, like me almost dying was the best thing that ever happened to her.

Demeter sighed and finally cast her eyes on me. I always felt so insignificance next to gods – and even now, I couldn't help thinking about how unimportant I was to her, yet how important she was to me. "Where am I?" I asked asking, directing my question towards her this time.

"You're in Demeter's personal garden! Now back to Travis, wouldn't it be just so sweet if you died? And he never found love again? Oh, something he would mourn on for years about! Or what about if-" Aphrodite was cut off by Demeter's scowl, my mother turned back to me.

"Now daughter, as I am very glad you are alive but I think you should go back to camp now. I'm sure it was very nice seeing your father but I can't have you running around getting yourself hurt in the first week of school." I stared at her in disbelief, and anger began to bubble inside me. How _dare _she? Ignore me all my life but as soon as I might give her a bad name, I have to go home?

"You want me to go back to camp because of one little attack?" I asked, working to not show my anger. The last thing I needed was to accidently offend a god – lest my parent.

"Little? You would have died if not for the interference of Aphrodite and the arrival of those Hermes boys."

"Hermes boys?" I asked in disbelief, "Those _Hermes Boys _are my best friends. And they have been there for me so many times you have not." I stood, thankful this was a dream and Demeter couldn't harm me out of anger – right?

"Annnnd you love Travis." Aphrodite interrupted.

My mother and I gave matching glares to the goddess."Not the time Aphrodite" Demeter announced coolly.

I stared my mother down but instead of responding my dream started to get dimmer and dimmer until it was completely dark. As soon as I thought I would be in the darkness forever, light surrounded me. I cursed my chances at being pulled into another godly dream until I heard Travis's voice

"Katie! You're awake!"

I opened my eyes.

**Silena and Beckenford**

**OR**

**Piper and Jason**


	11. Fast Forward to October

**Katie**

"Katie you're alive!"

I opened my eyes.

"Travis? Connor?" I asked my throat feeling raw, as if someone had scrapped it with sandpaper. I coughed and reached for the glass of water Travis was holding, and attempted to sit up.

"Now, Now." Connor gently pushed my shoulders back. He instead pushed a couple pillows behind me so I could sit up enough to drink the water.

After a long, glorious sip I gave the cup back to Travis. I sat back against the pillows. There was a null pain around my cheeks and chest and especially my stomach where it was most predominate, but there was a soft drumming beat under my skin holding the pain off– I had been feed Nectar and Ambrose in the last hour.

"How are you feeling?" Travis sat on the edge of the bed, Connor behind him, both wearing matching worried expressions.

"Where am I?" I asked them, looking around the room. It was clean – but mostly to the fact it was so bare. There weren't any posters or pictures or anything, but only a few brown cardboard boxes stacked in the corner.

"Our apartment." Connor answered. He smiled – small and nervous looking, but still a smile – "This is Travis's room."

"Huh." I remarked, looking around, "it's not as dirty as I thought it would be."

Both boys let out weak laughs at my thin joke, but fell silent. I cleared my throat, and smoothed the soft blue comforter they placed on me.

I tipped my head back and rubbed my temples – brushing my cheeks briefly to feel the raised, rough skin. "Dizzy" I whispered, pressing my hand to my forehead.

"Connor, go grab some Ambrose in the kitchen." Travis instructed, Connor nodded and left.

"I was scared." Travis admitted quietly after Connor had left the room, sitting on the edge of the bed.

I stared at him for a moment, deep in thought. I knew what it feels like to think your friends are dead. You don't forget those things. "I'm okay." I whispered.

Travis clenched at his jeans, "I should have gone with you. I shouldn't have let you go alone, if I would have been there earlie-"

"Travis." I interrupted, my voice as stern and iron as I've heard it in days. "It wasn't your fault. You know whose fault it is? That asshole Quilton. It's all his fault. Not yours."

Travis took a deep breath and let out a weak laugh, "Good thing he's dead or I'd go after him."

I shrugged, wincing a bit. "Yeah. I'm awesome when it comes to taking out monsters. You of all people should know that."

We both laughed and I ran a hand through my hair. I drew my hand back and wrinkled my nose at house greasy and tangled it felt.

"How long was I out?" I asked, rubbing my fingertips together.

"Two Days." Travis admitted.

"TWO DAYS?" I shouted in disbelief, I continued "What did you tell everyone that happened? What did you tell my dad? Did you call my dad? Tell me you called my dad!"

Travis held out a hand, "Hey, hey yeah we called your dad. We told him mostly the truth – that you got attacked on the way to school. We didn't want him to think you couldn't handle yourself at school or anything. He stopped by yesterday and left a few of your things." I nodded in agreement, thankful they had thought of that. He continued, "And we told the school that you had a really had allergic reaction to some peanut butter cookies that Mr. Quilton served you when you showed up to talk about your 'grades'." Travis rolled his eyes, "It explains why he took off – he was panicked he would get in trouble, and it explains why we had to take you away right away."

I looked at him for a moment, "Connor thought of all that, didn't he?"

Travis started to protest but Connor walked in at that moment, "Of course." He agreed. "Travis was a sobbing mess and couldn't do anything. I did all the real recusing. Not that you needed any of it – you were kind of a badass when you took out that monster." Connor grinned and handed me a small plate with a slice of Ambrose.

"What does it taste like?" Connor asked curiously, setting in on my other side.

"Homemade blueberry Cheesecake," I responded happily. "What about you?"

"Mint Ice cream," he answered with a smile. "What about you Travis?"

"White chocolate chip cookies. Like the mess hall serves." We all nodded in agreement – those _were_ pretty good.

"Not to sound rude…But I'm hungry. Feed me." I commanded to the boys with my arms crossed across my chest. On perfect timing my stomach growled loudly, I smacked it lightly "Shut up!" I said looking down at my stomach. I gestured towards it like _what can ya do?_

The boys gave me an odd look before Connor left the room to look for something for me to eat, I noticed something.

"Who changed my clothes?" I demanded, a blush coming over my face. I picked at the large blue t shirt I was wearing – that I no way owned. I pushed the blanket off me and saw a pair of basketball short I _defiantly _didn't own. I watched Travis and a look of horror came across my face ,"No! _You _didn't…"

"NO! Oh no I would never do that to you!" Travis replied, He continued, with an anxious smile on his face. "After we contacted Chiron he told us we had to change your clothes in case your shirt or something had any remaining poison on them and so Connor volunteered because apparently he's already seen you shirtless and could you please explain that to me because I would really like to know and he refused to tell me."

I look a deep breath of relief before letting out a small laugh, "I wasn't _completely _shirtless for one." I corrected him, "During an attack my shirt got ripped and it kinda just…fell off after I took my armor off."

"And I," Connor walked in the room with a sandwich, "did the _gentlemanly thing _and offered my own shirt as sacrifice so Katie could get back to her cabin without embarrassment."

I nodded and shot him a grateful look – for both the sandwich and for changing me while I was passed out. I mean, I would have rather neither of them to change me (Well if I was choosing between a simple clothes changing and _dying _because of remaining poison well…) but if I had to choose I _was _in a relationship with Travis now and I would prefer Connor – because of his brotherliness and because it happened before.

I ate my sandwich in silence, and they seemed perfectly okay to sit in the quiet as neither of them attempted to break it.

"Are we going back to school tomorrow?" I asked, finishing the last bite of my food. Travis shook his head.

"Today was Friday." He informed, "We'll take you home tomorrow though."

I sighed in relief at my first weekend before something occurred to me.

I groaned loudly and hit my fist against the soft blanket. "We have detention tomorrow!"

Connor laughed loudly as Travis joined in on my groaning.

Fast Forward to Late October.

"Travis!" I yelled, jumping on his back. He stumbled forward, but put his hands over my legs to support me. He laughed and turned his head so I could kiss his cheek.

"Hey Katie." He smiled and kept walking towards the cafeteria

"Ready for lunch?" I asked, leaning my head forward on his shoulder.

"When aren't I?"Travis asked, giving me a look over his shoulder. I shrugged – it was true, Travis was _always _up for eating.

We walked (more like Travis walked) into the cafeteria in silence, me blowing on his ear occasionally.

"Stop!" Travis commanded with a laugh, rubbing his ear.

I grinned and jumped off his back, walking towards the lunch line. I grabbed a tray and playfully swat Travis with it.

After the lunch line we walked towards our usual table, where the rest of our make-shift group formed. Connor sat with Taylor – whom he had an obvious crush on but was too scared to admit it to her. Melissa and her boyfriend Christian sat with us too – although Christian would sometimes sit with his football buddies. There was Ari and Caren – who were close friends of Taylor and would more often than not have lunch in the library. A few more people sat with us – but no one as consistent as Melissa and Taylor.

I smiled in greeting and took a seat next to Melissa, Travis taking the one on my other side.

Taylor, who sat by Christian and Connor, Melissa and I talked about the sleepover we were planning to have tomorrow. It was to be held at my house – and both girls were invited.

We all talked excitedly about our plans – it _was _our first sleepover anyways. The guys would chime in with a joke or their own plans but mostly listened to us talk.

I shared a carton of fries with Travis and laughed when he smeared mustard all over his upper lip, "Look!" he pointed towards his upper lip, "I'm Mr. Stevenson!" He laughed, referring to Mr. Stevenson trademark thick mustache. I smiled and shook my head, picking up a napkin to wipe the mess off his lips.

I gave him a grimace. "Ya know, I'm not gonna kiss you until you _don't _taste like French fry condiments."

Travis gave me a gasp and quickly rubbed a smear of melting ice cream over his upper tip – making an even bigger mess. I laughed as the ice cream started to drip on his shirt.

Yeah.

Travis was an okay boyfriend.

After lunch we went to Drama where we did a few acting exercises and games. Miss Simmons announced the school play – Hercules. The school has apparently been working through the Disney musicals and we were just in time for this one. I shared a smile at how ironic this was with Travis.

After drama we had to separate from each other for American History. Travis gave me a dramatic monologue as he 'saw me off' to my classroom.

"And while we may be separated again, my sweet flower," Travis whispered dramatically, "my fondness for you shall never grow weak."

I rolled my eyes and pushed it away, accepting the quick kiss he pecked on my cheek before he ran off.

American History was okay, we walked about World War II – and I couldn't help but compare all the leaders and ruthlessness to gods – when it came to all their affairs and on goings.

I was glad when the class was over, but not as loathful towards the homework as I was in other classes.

Soon, it was time for cooking.

Meeting Travis at our lockers, we walked to class together. Once in the classroom Mrs. DeLeon told us to open our books to page 67. _French toast_ it read at the top with a decorated picture of happy people eating the treat.

"I figured you kids needed something easy today." She smiled weakly and passed out supplies.

"Okay, Travis can you make sure we have all the ingredients? I'm gonna go get skillet." He nodded, picking up his book to look closely at everything.

I found a good sized pan and walked back to Travis and helped him check everything out.

_2/3 cup of whole milk_

_4 large eggs_

_2 tablespoons of sugar_

_1 teaspoon of vanilla_

_¼ teaspoon of salt_

_5 pieces of white bread_

_Using a shallow bowl whisk them together (Or blend together with a fork) the mix should be a creamy thick yellow when you are done._

_Dunk each slice of bread into the egg mixture just before you add the bread to the frying pan. Make sure both sides are fully covered_

_Melt 1 ½ tablespoons of butter in a frying pan over medium heat._

_Cook the bread until it is golden brown and then flip it, preferably with a spatula. Let the other side cook until golden brown as well_

_Serve it immediately with a dusting of powdered sugar or maple syrup._

_Enjoy!_

"Set the oven to medium heat, okay?" Travis asked me, collecting the bowl and ingredients needed.

"Yeah, sure." I walked over to the stove and turned it on while he cracked some eggs into a glass bowl. After I turned the stove on I went over and helped him; I grabbed the whisk and stirred until, like the instructions said, the mix was a creamy yellow. Travis got the bread and started flipping the bread. After we put them on the skillet (We were making 3 pieces) we went and sat at our desk, checking them every five minutes, finally when they were done, Travis and I placed our pieces on napkins and turned the last one into Mrs. DeLeon.

"Come On Travis!" Mrs. DeLeon always dismissed us after we were finished cooking, as long as we stayed in the school. We were one of the first to be done so we still had half hour of school left. We headed for our usual spot. Once we were settled in my favorite spot in the courtyard, we ate our French toast.

"Travis, how are you so good at cooking?!" I exclaimed, taking another bite of the creamy bread. This wasn't the first time Travis surprised me with his culinary skills – last week we made spaghetti sauce and Travis had gone off the recipe. I, naturally, was nervous but let him do what he wanted. And, as you can figure, the sauce was _heavenly. _

Like, I'm surprised the gods didn't descent from Olympus at the moment and demand that Travis hand over to them.

It was _that _good.

"Naturally I guess" He shrugged and laid down in the grass. I eyed him suspiciously for a moment before lying down next to him.

"Truth or dare?" I asked him, propping myself up on my elbow.

"No more 20 questions? But that's like..._sacred_ to us!" I gave him a dry look before he laughed and continued, "Truth, then."

"How are you really so good at cooking?" I asked again with narrowed eyes.

Travis blushed, "I had an Apollo kid teach me a few years ago. He was really good at it!"

I grinned and scooted in closer to him, "I knew I could get the truth out of you!"

"Shut up!" He said with a smile on his face "Truth or dare?"

"Truth" I answered

"Which is your favorite bead?" He asked pointing to my camp necklace. I picked at it and looked at it from where it was around my neck.

"My first year," I pointed to my favorite one; it was a creamy white, but a small little green flower in the middle. Travis nodded "My first ones my favorites too." He said, pulling it out from where it was hidden under his t-shirt. He pointed to the middle one.

Travis's surprised me, the bead was plain white, like mine but there was a large smiley face right in the middle, just like those Wal-Mart stickers they give out to the little kids. I laughed

"Truth or dare?" I asked

"Dare" He said confidently.

We went back and forth like that until the bell rung and we were forced to get up from our comfortable spot in the grass.

I groaned and I stretched, "Carry me" I whined to Travis, holding my arms up.

Travis smiled and squatted down so I could climb onto his back. I grinned into his neck where I snuggled my face in.

Yeah.

**Poll:**

**Zoe Nightshade (Huntress)**

**OR**

**Bianca di Angelo (Daughter of Hades, Huntress)**


	12. The Best Worst Discovery

Travis carried me to the parking lot where we met up with Connor who was already leaning against the black truck, flipping through a notebook.

He grinned when he looked up. "Ya know," he stared, shutting the notebook, "I've always said Travis worships the ground you walk on, but I think that even this is going a bit far – not even letting her walk anymore Travis? Really? I thought you would have been better than that." Connor shook his head sadly.

Travis rolled his eyes as he sat me down, "Har, Har." He mockingly laughed, unlocking the doors.

I climbed in the backseat, playing with Travis's hair as he drove. I noticed us, then, pass my house. I gave both the boys a look that they didn't seem to notice.

"Where are we going?" I demanded, "We past my house."

"Costume shopping, didn't Travis tell you?" I turned to Travis and glared, who was whistling innocently. Halloween was still a few days away but I wasn't planning on going out. My only plans for that evening included savoring the nicely decorated house that absolutely didn't have my step-sisters in it, whom might as well declared Halloween their wedding days for how seriously they were taking picking out their costumes.

"No!" I turned back to Connor and fell back onto my seat. "Aren't we a little too old for Halloween?" Connor gasped and Travis turned his head to stare at me.

"Too old-"

"-For Halloween?" Connor finished. They laughed together and turned to look at me.

"You're never too old for Halloween!" Connor informed me.

"_And _we haven't celebrated a proper Halloween in _years!_ Camp doesn't exactly want tons of kids going around and trick or treating ya know, Connor and I asked. We know." Travis and Connor nodded solemnly, like it was a terrible tragedy. But, knowing them, it probably was.

"Where are we going for these costumes anyways?" I asked, peering out the window.

"Party-City." Travis answered "Don't worry, we're almost there."

After about another 10 minutes we arrived, the building was dark blue and had little streamers on the walls and Halloween costumes in the windows

"What are you guys going to be this year anyways?" I asked both of them as we walked up the building.

"Well _I'm_ going to be Spider-Man" Connor announced proudly

"Spider-Man?" Travis exclaimed staring at him in disbelief, "weren't you that when you were like four?" Travis asked. I smacked his arm and asked,

"Why Connor, do you want to be Spider-Man?"

"Because Taylor's going as Spider-women, duh." He gave me an obvious look as I should know this, turned his back on Travis and I, and headed into the building. Travis and I followed him.

"So Travis, what are you going to be?" He shrugged "Dunno, I was hoping I'd find something cool. What about you?"

I returned his shrug, "I have no idea – I hadn't really thought about it." We followed Connor to the back of the store, where the costumes were.

After a few minutes Connor found his Spider-man costume and went to try it on, leaving Travis and I alone.

"Find anything yet?" I asked, coming over to wear Travis was standing and inspecting the many costumes.

He sighed and blew air out of his lip, "Not yet," he answered. I left him be and walked in the female section of the store and began searching for a costume. After what it felt like endless searching I finally found one that I deemed okay. I tried it on quickly and discovered it felt okay.

After examining the costume left to right, I went to show Connor. "Hey Connor! I found my costume" He turned to look at me

"Yeah, Travis found his too. What'd you pick?"

I showed him the costume picture front, he burst out laughing.

"What are you laughing at?" I pulled my costume to my chest. Well _I _liked it.

He didn't answer; Travis came out of the fitting room

"What's he laughing at?" Travis asked slipping on his blue converse.

"I don't know, I just showed him my costume and he started laughing." I turned the costume picture back to me and looked at it closer. It wasn't that exposing or anything, and it's based off a book so it's not really that weird?

"Is it embarrassing?" Travis asked, looking over my shoulder to try to peek at the front.

"Not really" I answered, Travis walked over to Connor and slapped the back of his head "What are you laughing at Connor?"

Connor stopped laughing, but only for a second. "Show each other your costumes!" He went on with laughing fit, earning a few confused glances from strangers.

Travis and I met each other's glance, confused. I flipped my bag to show him the picture, and he did the same. .

I stared open-mouthed at his costume, looking back to mine.

"A were-wolf? Really Travis? We practically match!" Connor laughed harder

"What about you? Little red riding hood? Seriously Katie?"

We grabbed our bags and brought them up to the cash register; I took my mine and started to get out my wallet. That is, before the Stoll's decided to interrupt me.

Connor and Travis were laughing and pushed my wallet back. "What?" I demeaned

"Do you actually think you're going to pay?" Travis asked with another mini laugh, taking my costume out of my hands. I tried to grab it back but he put it on the counter for the cashier to scan it.

"You guys can't buy everything for me!" I told them, almost wanting to stomp my foot. What? It's not like this is the first time they've done this!

"We'll sure try." Connor nodded seriously.

"Connor shut up!" I elbowed him.

After we (They) had bought our costume's, we headed back to the truck.

"Hey Travis, can you hang at Katie's for a while?" Connor asked, getting in the driver's side

"Uh, sure. But why?" Travis answered, shooting me a look to ask if I was cool with it. I nodded - we usually hung out after school anyways.

"I wanted to meet Taylor at the movies at 5 and considering it's-" He checked his watch "4:30, I don't really have time to drop both of you off, so Katie can you watch over _it_" He gestured to an offended looking Travis "for a few hours?"

I _tsked _and pretended to file my nails, "I _suppose_."

Travis made a noise of protest, but it was drowned in Connor's thanks. He drove back to my house and parked on the side of the road.

"Get out." Connor commanded once the truck came to a stop, "Or I'm going to be late to my almost-date."

I winked to Connor through the rearview mirror, "Come on Travis!" I yelled jumping out of the truck, him following me. We waved bye to Connor and walked back to the house.

"Prepare." I announced as we walked up the patio.

"For what?" Travis asked looking confused

I smiled devilishly "To meet my Step-Mother."

Even though she was keeping up the turning nice overnight thing still I was still hesitant to go along with it. Although, we did briefly plant the seeds she gave me. She loved them – and brought it in the house now that the weather was getting colder.

She cooed over him for a full minute after I introduced him as my boyfriend – and he looked uncomfortable throughout the entire exchange. I made a lousy excuse about homework and we were finally able to go up to my bedroom.

I gave him the bag of costumes and told him to go up while I grabbed drinks for us.

"He's cute." Mia declared once I stepped in the kitchen. She was plating a few brownies, but gave me a shy smile.

I bit my lip, "Yeah. He's really awesome."

Mia nodded and handed me the plate of brownies. She got a far-away look in her eyes and smiled softly. "The best ones are."

After I poured us some milk to go with the brownies I went back up to my room, balancing the cups of milk and plate carefully.

I set the dishes on my desk and sat on my bed, where Travis laid face down sprawled out. I poked his back at I sat next to him.

He groaned and buried himself deeper in the blankets. I smiled softly and ran my fingers through his hair, which he decided to start growing out. He slowly started to flip over until his head sat in my lap. We stayed like that for a few moments - enjoying the company of each other.

"I love you." He muttered softly, tracing an invisible pattern on my jeans with his nail.

I froze for a moment – but long enough for Travis to tense up at his confession. He sat up quickly and gave me a deer-in-headlights look. "I..." he started to say, standing up.

I stood next to him and grabbed his hand before he could make a break for it. He turned back to me with a surprising venerable look on his face. I licked my lips and tucked a lock of hair behind my ear.

"I love you." I answered, taking both of his hands. He dropped his head and looked down at our sneakers before he met my eyes again.

He gave me a watery smile, "Well that's the best news I've heard all day."

I gave him a small laugh before leaning in and pressing my lips to his. I felt his smile against my lips and I reached up and rested my arms on his shoulders. I twisted my hands into his hair, so tightly I thought I would have trouble getting them out. Travis's arms tightened around me, his hand resting on a small of my back, trying to push me closer to him.

_You're Welcome _Aphrodite's sweetly voice rang out in my head.

_Get out Aphrodite_

I didn't hear her voice again - but I didn't need to to know how much she had blessed me.

**Sibling Poll!**

**Bianca and Nico**

**OR**

**Jason and Thalia**


	13. Just Another Day in Paradise

**The next day at school **

"Hey Taylor, Melissa" I said coming up to our lunch table, pasta and a few cookies on my red lunch tray.

"Hey Katie," They greeted in unison. I sat next to Taylor, and began to pick at my pasta.

"We still on for tonight?" I asked them, taking a bite. The pasta was mildly watery – but by lunchroom standards still pretty edible.

The girls nodded happily and we began to talk about what we would be doing tonight, while the boys talked about some game that would be on later.

"So Katie, what are you going to be for Halloween?" Melissa asked me

I laughed, a faint blush coming to my face, remembering yesterday. "Little Red riding Hood," I answered, with a smile on my face. "What are you going to be?"I asked Melissa, propping my elbow on the table and leaning onto it.

"A bumble bee!" She answered happily, Melissa continued "How about you Tay?" She turned to Taylor, who blushed and met eyes with Connor, who had a goofy smile on his face. "Spider-women." she answered shyly.

"That's so cool! I love spider-women!" Melissa exclaimed. I smiled, apparently Melissa and Taylor didn't get along when they were in middle school and Taylor always became a little bit quieter around Melissa. Since Melissa found this out, she's been trying extremely hard to befriend Taylor.

Connor winked at Taylor, bringing me back to our conversation. "So do I." Connor added, causing Taylor blushed even harder. My friends continued to talk while I started looking over my Geometry homework, debating whether X equals 23 or 24.

I sighed and flipped the page back to the examples; I felt a warm hand grab mine under the table. I looked up to see Travis smiling slightly "Come-on Katie, it's Friday, you got all weekend to do that." I started at him for a moment before sighing once again - this time happier - and shut my textbook

"Okay." I announced turning to him, our hands still tangled together under the table. "You've got my full attention" Travis checked his watch, then smiled "Come on, we still have ten minutes." He stood up with both our trays and threw them away in a near garbage can. I picked up my textbooks and followed Travis, who stuck out his hand, I grabbed it and swung our arms together as we walked outside to the courtyard

"Travis?" I asked once we settled down in the grass.

"Hmm?" His eyes were closed as he leaned his head on my shoulder. I poked his ribs so he wouldn't fall asleep _again._

"When are you heading back to camp?" I played with my shirt sleeve. I had been thinking about this question for a while and I was nervous to hear the answer. What if he was heading back - permanently- after Winter Break?

He shrugged and edged away from me as I poked him in the side again. "Connor and I want to be back before Fourth of July"

I nodded, thankful. Relief poured through me. Although I had made a few friends here and there, I didn't want to think about how alone I would be without the Stoll Brothers. "I was thinking about heading back for a few days after Christmas, spent New Years there, how about you?"

He thought for a moment and leaned back with his arms under his head. "I would love to go back to camp for Christmas, I just don't know about Connor, he wanted to hang with Taylor." I nodded as a pang of nostalgia hit me.

"I miss camp" I whispered, resting my chin on my knees.

"I do too." Travis answered sadly. I sat up and looked over to him.

"What do you miss the most?" I asked, cocking my head to one side.

Travis smiled before he answered and pushed a piece of hair out of my face. "Capture the flag mostly. My other siblings, pulling pranks." Travis groaned and rubbed his eyes with the heels of his hands, "And the Dining Pavilion food!" _  
_

I laughed loudly, throwing my head back."Of course _you_ would miss that about camp!" I teased before standing. I held a hand out for Travis, who grabbed on to it and pulled himself up.

We stopped by our lockers to drop off my books before heading to the auditorium.

"Hello Students!" Miss Simmons entered on stage. She continued, "I'm so glad to see so many of you wanting to participate in the winter play!"

Miss Simmons continued to talk about the future play - what that meant for the drama class and other things. Thankfully, Travis and I had gotten seats in the back that let up whisper back and fourth to each other the entire time. I held my History book open over my lap to catch up on some reading I had forgotten, but thankfully - with the assistance of Melissa who was in another period - remembered last minute.

Travis _tsked _and gave me a disappointed look. "Katie Gardner." he shook his head, "I can't _believe _you forgot to do your homework." Travis puffed his chest out and gave me a stern look as I tried to conceal my laughter, "Your mother and I are very disappointed in you, young lady." Travis's voice slightly deeper.

I let out a louder then usual giggle causing the guy sitting in front of us to turn around and give us a dirty look. I met my eyes with Travis, and only began to laugh harder.

"Mr. Stoll and Miss Gardner, am I interrupting something?" Miss Simmons asked from the front of the auditorium, her hands on her hips as she gave us a stern glare. Other students turned and looked at us, some of them giving us dirty looks for interrupting class. I blushed under the weight of my classmates stares.

I swallowed and took a small breath. "Sorry Miss Simmons. It won't happen again."

Miss Simmons _hmmed _before turning back to class and resuming her teaching. Travis's hand found mine and squeezed.

We didn't talk for the rest of class - only passing my History notebook back and fourth to doodle to each other.

Finally the bell rang and thankfully Miss Simmons didn't stop us or try to give us a punishment. I said goodbye to Travis before heading towards History.

History was mildly boring - wars over the same thing can only be so interesting after a while. I kept myself busy by rereading and smiling at Travis's doodles.

Once we both arrived in cooking class we learned that Mrs. DeLeon was sick, so we had a substitute for the day - an elderly man named Mr. Yeomans. We didn't cook, just looked over our cooking books and finished the worksheet Mrs. Deleon had left for us. It was a boring class period, especially one that was at the end of the day.

We walked over to the truck and waited for Connor. Travis and I stood in front of the truck, our hips bumping together.

"Can I come over today?" Travis asked me, using his hand to shield the sunlight from his eyes.

"I would love for you to come over, but you can't." I smiled innocently, but the effect was ruined by my squinting over the brightness.

Travis frowned and gave me a look of confusion."Why not?"

"My sleepovers tonight, remember? I have to clean my room and order the pizza's."

"Oh yeah, I forgot. But then what am I suppose to do Katie?" He whined, turning towards me and resting his arms around my hips.

I kissed him softly on the lips. "Wait till tomorrow I suppose, like a normal human being."

Travis scoffed. "Us. 'Normal Human Beings'" he shook his head, "I don't like when those words are in relation to each other."

I kissed him once again, our hands still clenched together. "Meet me tonight in my tree-house." I whispered, smilingwickedly, feeling rebellious for meeting him so late. Considering how late we _used _to meet up at camp, this was hardly anything _but _we were dating now. So the past activities of sneaking food and running around the Strawberry fields would hopefully be replaced with something more...intimate.

"Bye Travis!" I yelled over my shoulder as I walked away.

"Bye Katie!" I heard him yell behind me, as I walked away. I walked for maybe another 10 seconds until I heard someone running up behind me, before I could turn around, I felt my feet being swept off the ground. I was then pulled over the person's shoulder. I screamed in surprise before realizing - my only clue being the green and tan patterned shirt he was wearing today - he had picked me up.

"TRAVIS STOLL! LET ME DOWN!" I yelled, attracting most of the student body to look at me in confusion or alarm. I beat my hands on his back and squirmed under the arm across my waist - holding me so I wouldn't fall off. Travis set me down in the backseat of the truck and buckled me in like a four year old. I heard him laughing under his breath and resisted the urge to punch him in the face. My face turned red with embarrassment and - a tiny bit - anger.

"I hate you now, Travis Stoll." I declared, crossing my arms across my chest and turning my head away. If he was gonna _treat _me like a kid, I was most definitely going to _act _like a child.

"Big surprise." I heard Connor mutter from the front seat, "You act like this is the first time you've ever said that." Connor thought for a moment. "Hell, I don't think that's the first time you've said it _today_."

I heard the small _click _of my seat belt buckling and when I thought Travis was going to pull away and get into front seat, he turned my head so I was looking at him. I smacked a bid scowl on my face. "And I love you Katie Gardner." He said before leaning in and pressing a sweet kiss to my lips. I felt him smile, and the anger began to loosen out of my shoulders.

He pulled away and smirked. "Still hate me?"

I pushed his face back in response - the slam of the door and the fading echoes of his laughter being his only resort.

**Jason Grace**

**OR**

**Percy Jackson**


	14. The Sleepover

I looked around my messy room. It would take at least an hour to clean all of this up, cans and dishes and clothes were littered across the desk and floor. Travis had slept over last night (completely platonically! Like we just kinda cuddled and _maybe_there was some making out but nothing serious!) and we had trashed my room in the process. I walked over to some old plates stacking up on my desk. Might as well start here.

An hour later I was finally finished and done. All the dishes were clean and put away, my bed was made, my desk neat. I had stashed all of Travis things in my closet behind a pair of old roller skates - I could hopefully only imagine what the girls (Melissa's) reaction would be if they found out Travis had slept over. (That's all we did! Sleep!) I sighed in relief as I looked over my room, there was no proof that Travis Stoll ever been there.

I ran down stairs and picked up our house phone - I quickly ordered 2 medium pizza's, one pepperoni and another with mushrooms. Delicious mushrooms. I checked the clock before I headed back upstairs, 4:30.

I walked around my room for awhile, unsure what to do. I fixed a few things that didn't need fixing before I finally decided to get on Facebook.

Katie Gardner changed her status to _Getting ready for tonight!_

While checking up on my Farmville (All my watermelons died) I strolled up to see if I had any notifications, I had six. I debated leaving my game but decided that since I had a _terrible_digital green thumb - there was no use in lingering. I plated a few eggplants before I checked my gathering notifications.

I looked them over

_Melissa Walker__likes your status._

_Miranda Gardiner__commented on your status 'What's tonight?'_

_Taylor Jameson__commented on your status 'Sleepover!:)'_

_Travis Stoll__commented on your status 'That I can't go to :('_

_Micheal Yew__has commented on your status 'You want to go? Wow Travis, you've changed.'_

I was going to respond but I didn't really have time, the door bell rang. I flipped my laptop shut before and I running downstairs to get it. I quickly looked through the round, bronze peephole and saw the pizza-man, looking bored as he chewed his gum. I flung the door open and reached for my ready wallet, pulling out a 20.

"Keep the change." I told him as I took the pizza from him and he thanked me before leaving.

I checked my watch and read the time, 5:30. Wow Farmville and Facebook take up a lot of time. I set the boxes on the counter and headed to the downstairs closet, were the blankets were kept. I was lucky tonight, Victoria was spending the night at her friend's house, and Amanda's swimming team was heading to Regionals over the weekend, while my father and Mia were on 'Date night'. So until later tonight, I had the house to myself. I grabbed a couple soft and mutli colored comforters and pillows. I dropped them on my bed and went over to check out my DVD self. Nothing good, a couple chick flicks, comedy s, and horrors. I left that subject alone, leaving that responsibility to the girls when they both arrived.

I fell back on my bed dramatically, pulling my IPod off it's dock so I could at least play a game while I waited for the girls to arrive. Soon, I became obsessed with the simple task of knocking down the green pigs from their elaborate wooden and stone defenses.

I jumped at the sudden loud knocking coming from downstairs. I jumped up, suddenly feeling a bit nervous, and walked down to the front door.

"Coming!" I yelled, I opened the door and saw Melissa and Taylor standing on my front step, smiling like idiots, wearing their pajamas.

"….Hello?" I greeted, unsure what to say. I rubbed the fabric of my t-shirt between my fingers.

"Oh, just let us in!" Melissa laughed, coming in.

I asked them to grab the pizza while I ran upstairs to grab their blankets. Once I returned I saw them leaning over the DVD self, looking through its contents. A few of their picks were already sitting on the coffee table. I turned one of the rom-coms they were excited to see but soon discovered they both had no intention to watch the movie, as they began talking and eating as the opening credits began.

"Okay Katie, your turn." Melissa declared, taking a bite of her pizza.

I swallowed and looked over to Taylor. "Okay Taylor…" I thought for a moment before turning to the blonde girl, grinning. "Have you and Connor kissed yet?"

Taylor turned a bright red and looked away, muttering a small "Yes." with a wide smile on her face. Melissa and I squealed and laughed, leaning forward.

"How was it?" Melissa asked, taking a drink from her soda.

Taylor looked up at us. "It was…nice. Kind of…Perfect" She smiled and shyly looked at the ground

I laughed, and rubbed my hand on her back. We continued to play whatever truth question game we had started.

"Okay Katie, we all know you're dating Travis." I turned red but let Melissa continue. "But how serious are you guys?"

I shrugged and nonchalantly took a bite of my pizza, "Kinda serious, I guess. We've known each other for years so being friend helped built our relationship."

Melissa made a gesture with her hands. "Details!"

I sighed and told her about 20 questions and other important details about Travis and I's relationship. She grinned along with Taylor, who was giggling.

"That's so romantic!" Taylor said at the mention of our First Kiss. I didn't tell them about our exchange of 'I love you'. It still seemed so…raw. I don't think I was ready to share that with them.

We laughed and talked for a while and turned on other movies we pretended to watch. We mostly ate ice cream and pizza and talked about our boyfriends and school and the upcoming Halloween. Surprisingly, Melissa was the first one to nod off around 10 – but considering all the sports she somehow has time for I guess it makes since how exhausted she must be. Taylor and I talked quietly for a bit – actually watching the movie and enjoying desserts and other snacks I brought in from the kitchen being enough for us. She told me she was tired – around 12:15-ish, just as I was getting antsy about Travis. She laid her head down and a few minutes after I declared her being safely asleep, I crept out of the house. I happily noticed that my father and Mia not back from their date yet, although from last week I knew I only had about an hour of parent-free time left. I grabbed a bottle of water and took small slips while grabbing a jacket. The weather was now starting to chill considerably – especially at night. I climbed the treehouse quietly and quickly. I finally pulled myself in to see Travis sitting against the wall – playing a hand-held game.

"Hey Katie, thought you weren't gonna show up for a bit there." Travis admitted, flicking the game off so the treehouse was in full darkness. I sat next to him and curled up against him, attempting to warm myself.

"Hello." I muttered, dunking my head under his arm. He let out a small laugh, but brought up my hands to blow warm air on them.

"Someone didn't come dressed for the weather." Travis teased, clenching my hand. I elbowed him softly, but the attempt was weak due to his thick jacket.

Travis pulled a blanket I had brought up a couple days ago over us and pulled me closer. We talked for a bit – mostly just whispers as we felt like talking any louder would disturb the moment we made for each other. We finally fell to a comfortable, thick silence.

He pressed his lips to my forehead but didn't pull away, both of us savoring each other's warmth.

I didn't mean too – I _really _didn't mean too – but I couldn't stop myself as I drifted off, and my body became weightless.

I woke in my bed, warm, soft, and totally alone. I touched my hair - which had been elaborately braided by Taylor – but now was in messy waves. I yawned, and stretched, noticing my shoes and jacket were placed carefully on my desk. I smiled, a little too tired to feel the full force of my fondness for that Stoll boy. I slipped out of bed and went downstairs to the kitchen; Dad and Mia weren't back yet, probably just crashed at a cheap motel in the middle of the night. I got out some pans and started making breakfast. Just as I did, both girls came stumbling in, pulling a seat out from the island and throwing themselves down.

"Whatcha maken?" Melissa asked tiredly, giving a poor attempt to pear over my shoulder, but not wanting to get up.

"Eggs and bacon." I told them, turning around to face them. "You can go get ready, it should be done soon." They both nod and head back upstairs, a little bit more energy this time. I set out 3 plates and made us each one; Melissa came down 10 minutes later, Taylor trailing behind her.

The girls left after a few hours – my disappearance last night thankfully going unnoticed.

About a week later – give or take a few days – it was finally time for October 31st.

"Happy Halloween!" Melissa shouted at the top of her lungs in the middle of lunch, causing me to drop my fork and Taylor to jump in surprise.

"Damn Melissa!" I said laughing, picking up my fork to take another bite of pudding.

"Well today_ is_ Halloween….When are we getting ready?" She asked, cocking her head to the side. We all decided a few days ago that we wanted to get ready together.

I thought for a moment. "The guys are staying over at Travis's and Connor's apartment, so we can probably head over there in our costumes." Taylor nodded excitedly and we quickly finished our lunches.

After school the three of us piled into Taylor's car and drove to my house – it being the closest.

We ran upstairs to started changing. I got in to my 'Little Red riding hood' Costume and put my keys and wallet into my little woven basket. Taylor and Melissa were both changing in the bathrooms throughout the house. I put on a little of a makeup Taylor had let me borrow, just bright red lipstick and thick black and red eyeliner.

I went to wait in the living room, with Melissa who was wearing a short bubble bee costume with black tights. We waited for Taylor, who came out in a spider-women costume.

Melissa whistled and clapped her hands. "Connor's a lucky guy!" We laughed while Taylor blushed.

Taylor did a little spin and laughed while we clapped. We grabbed our essentials and headed out the door for the guys apartment.

**Poll!**

**Melissa Walker**

**OR**

**Taylor Jameson**


	15. Halloween part 1

After we arrived the Stoll's apartment I let us in with the key under the mat that Travis had shown me last time I came over. Surprisingly, only Melissa's boyfriend - Christian - seemed to be in the living room. More surprisingly, he was snoozing away, even though school had only let out less then 2 hours ago. Melissa let out a soft laugh before pressing a finger to her lips and heading over to the open kitchen area. I followed her, Taylor and I making sure our feet didn't make any noise as we walked. Melissa filled up a glass of water and handed on to Taylor and I. I shook my head to show I wasn't thirsty but Melissa handed it to me anyways.

I smiled as I realized her plan, and whispered it to Taylor who let out a soft giggle. I clenched the glass tighter in my hands, and hoped that both Stoll brothers were sleeping as well. Knowing them, they probably were. I gave both girls a thumbs up before walking pass a sleeping Christian and into Travis's room.

He was sleeping. All sprawled out with his limbs everywhere and his month tipped back. Although instead of pouring water on him, I set in on his dresser and leaned over him, pressing my lips to his. He woke up almost immediately and began responding; I reached over to the dresser and curled my hand around the glass, filled with ice cold water. The rapidly forming condensation slicked up my hand and I struggled to keep my brief tight grip on the glass. I quickly brought the water over and poured it all over his hair, myself pulling away to avoid getting wet.

I saw his sleepy eyes go into wide, shocked eyes. He gasped and jumped up, before taking in my grin and letting out a smile of his own.

"Katie." He laughed, still surprised. "I'm not sure whether to be extremely proud or extremely disappointed that you finally scummed to the Stoll way of life of mischievous joking. Either way." He grinned and opened his arms, water dripping from his chin onto the carpeted floor. "I think you should be rewarded with a HUG!"

I screamed and ran out of his room, bumping into Melissa, I looked over her shoulder and found she too was running from a wet boyfriend trying to catch her. I heard a scream in the direction of Connor's room and Taylor soon came running out, a goofy smile on her face. I met eyes with Taylor and Melissa and we all grinned and arted to the open door of the bathroom.

Once in the bathroom we could heard the boys yelling 'that we'll would have to come out someday.'

I stifled a laugh at the laugh of us growing old in the bathroom while avoiding to come out. Melissa began explaining our master plan. Taylor and I listened avidly and began the plan once she finished talking. I took off my red hood and handed it to Taylor, who handed over her red and blue cape over to Melissa. I attached Melissa's wings onto my back and threw her blue jacket (that she was wearing over her costume) over my little red riding hood costume. Once we had all switched costumes, we all put our hoods up, unlocked the bathroom door and ran in different directions. Just as we planned Christian immediately started chasing after me as I ran into the kitchen, careful not to show my face and press my fluffly skirt, hoping he wouldn't notice it. I looked over to Melissa who had Connor chasing her, and almost catching up to her. I heard someone laugh, and saw Travis jump over the couch to catch up to Taylor.

While carefully trying to avoid Christian catching me, I heard Taylor's scream echo through the living room, and I dunked into the pantry, letting Christian catch me.

He grabbed onto my wrist and pulled my hood back, a smirk upon his face, "Lissa, you know I can always cat-" He turned confused and pulled back abruptly. "Katie?" I laughed and ran away, unzipping her blue jacket as I walked. I heard Melissa giggle as Connor wrapped his arms around her and pulled down her hood, revealing her face.

"That's not Taylor." Connor declared, pulling away from Melissa. He stood there for a moment.

Taylor laughed from across the room, wearing my red hood. She walked over to Connor and kissed him on the cheek. I walked over to Travis (still damp) and hugged him. "The 'Stoll way of life', huh?" I teased, bumping our hips together. After I detached Melissa's wings and got my hood back we waited for the boys to get changed.

"Hey, can you help me attach these?" Melissa asked, struggling to attach her wings on the back of her outfit. I walked behind her and tied the ribbons together.

"What's Christian for Halloween?" I asked her, coming up from behind her as I finished her wings.

"A football player, I know it's cheesy" she sighed a little, nodding. I giggled and we went to sit by Taylor on the couch who was watch a video on her phone. I sat on the arm of the plush sofa. I played with the side braids Taylor had done for me, debating whether to ask her to redo them for me.

"TRAVIS PUT ME DOWN!" I yelled as I felt myself being pulled off the chair. Travis threw me over his shoulder, and I stopped kicked only for the fact he had really nice shoulders - and breaking them would be a pity.

"Your gonna fright the neighbors, Katie." He said simply as he walked over to his room, I heard Taylor laugh in the other room.

"I don't care! Now let me go!" He softly placed me on his bed and laid next to me, grabbing my hand in his. I eyed his nice shoulders as he laid down and decided to forgive him.

"Excited?" I asked. He was dressed in his werewolf costume, with a few alterations done by yours truly. I added a distressed look to it, and if the fabric was ripped in a few more _showing _areas of Travis's chest well, I mean, all good fun for Halloween right?

Travis nodded at my question and grinned, "I like that we match." he admitted, playing with my hair. I smiled shyly and pressed my lips to his. We kissed for a few more minutes, until a flash blinded us both. We pulled away roughly, our foreheads bumping painfully together and we looked around for the source of it. My eyes finally landed on the doorway to see Melissa standing there, grinning like an idiot with her phone in her hands.

"I'm GOING TO KILL YOU!" I jumped off Travis and threw my little red riding hood basket on the floor for extra effect; Melissa laughed, and stuffed the phone in her jacket and ran into the bathroom.

"I'M UPLOADING IT TO FACEBOOK!" Melissa yelled through the locked door

"No!" I hit the door. Melissa came out with a wide grin and handed me the camera, she clicked her phone close but not before showing me he blue "PICTURE HAS BEEN SUCCESSFULLY LOADED" notification pop up.

"You better not tag me in that!" I chased after her around the apartment, laughing.

"Okay." Christian said separating us, "No breaking my girlfriend" he grinned as she stuck her tongue out at me.

"But Christian! She posted a picture of me and Travis kissing on Facebook!" I whined, bouncing up and down.

Christian looked at Melissa sternly. "Well Melissa, that wasn't very nice was it?" She looked down and mumbled a "No.." I resisted the urge to laugh at her voice.

He nodded, also laughing. "Now say you're sorry." He pointed to me, and gave her a raised eyebrow. I smiled faintly.

"Sorry." She mumbled so I could barley hear it. Christian must like torturing her because he continued, "Excuse me? I didn't hear anything, Did you Katie?" I shook my head.

"I am sorry Katie." She said a little louder, and I smiled "Thank you"

I walked away to hear Christian ask, "Well that wasn't so hard was it?" Melissa responded my punching him on the shoulder. "Oh shut up." She grumbled.

**Melissa/Christian **

**OR**

**Taylor/Connor**


	16. Halloween part 2

Once I returned to Travis's room he was waiting for me, lying back on his bed with his arms behind his head.

"She uploaded it to Facebook." I told him, slipping into his arms.

"Okay." He shrugged, I felt him rest his chin on my head. I looked up at him.

"The whole camp will see it." I reminded him. I laced our hands together.

"Well, they had to find out someday. It's not like we were keeping it a secret."

After I thought about, I guess it did make sense. Honestly, I was even starting to feel a little excited to see what my camp friends and family would say.

"You're right." I admitted, lying my head on his chest. We stayed like that for a few more minutes, just lying there.

I suddenly got up, starling Travis "What's wrong?" he asked confused, sitting up himself. His head was rumpled and his eyes were small - like he was about to fall asleep.

Big surprise, right?

"Come on, I'm bored." I told him, holding my hand out to him. He pulled himself up, and I smiled slightly as we walked to the living room where the rest of our friends were watching some stand-up on Comedy Central. I flopped down next to them on the gray couch, pulling Travis down with me.

We watched the comedian guy for a while, until we all realized we were starving.

"How about pizza?" Connor asked, twisting around from his spot on the floor were Melissa was attempting to braid his hair. He swatted at her, causing her to laugh and continue her work on Christian.

"Connor! We _just_had pizza last night!" Travis complained, kicking at his brother.

"How about IHOP? There's one downtown right?" Taylor asked. I grinned, knowing of Taylor's intense love for breakfast foods.

"Too far, Olive Garden?" Melissa suggested.

"Are we going out for a late lunch or early dinner?" Christian asked from his place in the kitchen.

"Late lunch I'd think, how about McDonalds?" I asked, digging through my makeshift purse for the evening - which was basically a basket with the contents of my purse bumped in it.

"Too greasy." Taylor wrinkled her nose. "How about Subway?" she suggested.

"I'm okay with Subway." I agreed. I heard a few more other noises of agreement.

After we all agreed on Subway we all pilled in our separate cars and headed off.

Once I got my sandwich, I headed over to one of the wooden picnic tables so we would all be able to sit together. It was so nice to soak in the nature while I could, before the cold weather would take it all away from me. I smiled and leaned down to cup a flower in my hands. I was filled with a blissful peacefulness as I made it bloomed. I looked over my shoulder to make sure no one was watching before sending a small blessing into the ground - to keep it nutritious and futile for next year's growth. I smiled and let the grass inch up my wrist.

Travis appeared over my shoulder, grinning. I pulled my hands away from the ground and stood, shaking my hands free of any dirt. I caught Travis's eye and groaned.

"What did you do?" I asked, giving him a dry look.

Travis looked offended; "I didn't do anything!" he defended himself.

I scoffed and rolled my eyes before sitting in one of the picnic tables and unwrapping my sandwich.

Soon, the rest of our group walked over with their assorted foods and drinks. Connor - I noticed - was wearing a near matching mischievous grin as Travis.

We all began eating as I warily waited for whatever they planned to unfold.

And not too long later, I found out.

"_Ugh_!" Christian spat out his drink into the grass, wincing and continuing to spit. I felt a surge of protectiveness over the grass I had just blessed but refused the urge to say something.

Travis and Connor burst out laughing, their laughter too contagious not too join in also. Taylor and I let out small confused chuckles.

I elbowed Travis once he has mostly calmed down. "What did you do?" I accused him.

Connor laughed, and leaned across the table to me. "So, if you've ever had a lunch with Dear old Christian, you'd noticed that _everyday_he buys a lemonade. And _everyday_he continued to put enough sugar in the bottle to make it turn from a _liquid_to a _solid._Gross, right? But at least it _is_healthier than an alternative."

Connor tossed me a small white packet - which I recognized from inside the Subway. I stared at it for a few moment, the bright pink lettering informed me what it was in fact, sugar. I ripped open the packet before dipping my finger in and tasting it.

I saw him a wide eyed, disbelieving look. Christian was still spitting in the grass. "You replaced his sugar with salt?!"

At this Christian cursed and started drinking from the water bottle Melissa had handed him. Connor and Travis highfived and laughed.

"How did you do that?" I asked Travis, leaning in towards him. I now noticed the many sugar packets Christian had ripped open, all neatly sitting in a small pile. I winced at how much salt he had unknowingly put in his drink.

Travis grinned, a certain glint in his eyes, "Magic." He whispered dramatically, waving his hands over the sugar packets.

I smiled and stole one of his chips. Stupid Hermes kids.

After a few choice words, it seemed like Christian was mostly over it, especially because Melissa was mother-henning over him. I saw one of the kids, a stray from the nearby park, in the corner of my eye.

I caught sight of the kid's expression and laughed. "You're scaring the kids Travis!" Referring to his blood covered costume.

"He scares children without the costume Katie." Connor told me in a bored voice, picking a piece of lettuce off his Spiderman foam abs.

Travis hit Connors shoulder and gave the kid smile, causing her to run away. I elbowed him as everyone teased Travis and I grinned.

Once we were all done eating our subs I checked my watch,

"Okay it's 3, what should we do till 5?" I asked looking towards my small group of friends, Treat or Treating officially started at five in my area, this was one thing that Camp couldn't really offer – although the Halloween Bonfire and Celebration Feast must be a sight this year.

Melissa answered first, "How about we just walk around town? Maybe look at some shops." I thought it over and it didn't seem that bad (considering Melissa wasn't an Aphrodite kid, the idea of shopping didn't turn me off as much as it would have.)

I looked to everyone else, who seemed pretty okay with the idea of running around shops for the next two hours, awesome.

We walked the concrete sidewalk for a while, looking at stores, not really finding one that we would all like (Although Melissa did drag Taylor and I into a few girly stores I would never even consider entering if I was on my own)

"Look!" Connor pointed, pointing to a large building on the other side of the street. I looked closer to the sign, _Alabaster's Antiques._

I gave him a shrug and we all crossed the street to go into the building. It looked interesting all right – with yellow shudders and chipping teal paint covering the door. It was pretty in an old kinda way – but if Connor hadn't pointed it out I never would have noticed it.

The room smelt strongly of lavender, and the thick smoky feel to the air brought me back to the incense that was always lit in the Hypnos cabin.

Taylor and Melissa went off in the back to look at some delicate china they thought was pretty while Travis and Connor looked through the large record collection nailed on a shelf.

Christian stood next to me, looking at a few paperbacks sitting on an ancient looking desk. I shifted my weight, a little uncomfortable at being left alone with Christian. I didn't have anything against the guy – but I didn't have anything to say to him either. I hardly knew him, and it seemed like we never had anything to talk about.

"You like to read?" He asked, looking up from the back of a yellowing hardback.

I nodded, "Whenever I have time. I prefer Steinbeck when it comes to classics." Nodding to the Charles Dickens book he was holding.

Christian grinned, holding up the book. "Are you kidding?" he asked, flipping over the book to show me the cover. _A Christmas Carol. _Of Course. "Dickens is a masterpiece!"

I rolled my eyes playfully and continued to bicker about authors until we were interrupted by Connor, dragging Christian away to show him some vintage record player.

I bit my lip and held up the Dickens book he had left behind. I would admit to myself that at first impressions, Christian came off as nothing more and nothing more memorable than a dumb jock. Even after years of being tricked and lied to from numerous monsters and storybook villains I wasn't able to see past my first meeting and first thoughts of the person. Hell, it had been a damn near miracle when it came to the Stoll Brothers. And standing here, talking to Christian the dumb football-star who wasn't able to name more than 5 elements on the periodic table about _classic literature, _I was only reminded of my tendency to judge at first impression.  
I felt embarrassed, and raw that I had judged someone so nice so quickly and harshly and I rushed to distract myself with the things around me.

Minutes later, I felt a tap on my shoulder and I turned away from the shelf of books I was examining to meet Travis's eyes. I grinned, thankful for the distraction.

"Hey you." I greeted him, leaning on the book shelf.

Travis held something up, a thin chain dangling between his fingers. At the end of the chain was a pendent of sorts, with little pink roses in the middle as if they were blossoming from the nurturing bronze that surrounded them. I smiled and took the pendent in my hands,

"It's so pretty," I muttered, tipping it to the side to get a better look at the design carved in the metal.

"I'm glad you like it." Travis laughed, looking relieved, "I bought it for you."

I gave a small gasp – small enough that Travis didn't noticed. The pendent – which was pretty – now seemed so much more beautiful. I smiled widely and took it in my hands, careful not to crush the delicate fabric roses.

"I love it." I told him, meaning it with my whole heart. He seemed to always know when I needed something else to distract me. I clipped the clasp behind my neck so it could hang from my neck and pulled Travis close and mirrored his self satisfied smile, "And I love you."

~…..~

After Christian, Connor, and Travis finally managed to peel us away from the Antique store we started walking again, this time for the Subway parking lot, for our cars, to throw all our bags in.

"What time is it?" I asked no one in particular, hating these kinds of moments when I wasn't able to be like any other teenager and pull out a cell phone.

"4:47." Melissa answered, thumbing the touchscreen of her smartphone shut. She smiled before shifting the weight of the tea set she bought and continued, "We should go find the cars and go drop our stuff off at Travis's and Connor's Apartment before trick or treating."

We agreed, after all, Melissa had bought a pretty delicate china tea set, and Connor was nursing the old rock albums he bought like his children, and from the way he was cradling them I would bet he wouldn't be too keen on leaving them in the car while we walked around.

We decided to just take one car, to save on gas. It was a little crowded, all stuffed into Travis's truck. Travis and I got to sit in the front though, and I was grateful for the early warmth the heaters spit out at me. I hadn't realized how cold it was gonna be. Travis chuckled at my shivering before tossing me one of his jackets from the backseat; he wore it a few days ago, I recognized. I slipped it on, grateful for the soft blue fabric.

~….~

"Katie." I heard Travis softly shaking me, whispering my name into my ear, "Katie, wake up, it's time for Trick or treating." My eyes fluttered open in surprise – both at his news and at my apparent snoozefest. I heard Travis chuckle, "Come on."

He helped me climb out of the truck and near where our friends were sitting. Once all the drowsiness had miraculous disappeared –as fast as it had come - I looked around to Taylor standing calmly by Christian's side and Melissa looking around tiredly next to me on the bench

"You fall asleep too?" I asked, rubbing my eyes.

"Yeah." She yawned.

I noticed one important piece of the puzzle missing – a particularly annoying piece, but important nonetheless - I looked around. "Where's Connor?" I asked.

Christian spoke up, "He's grabbing the candy bags." He pointed toward towards a CVS down the street; I nodded and stood, fixing my hood where it had been wrinkled by my nap. I adjusted the chain on my necklace and gave Travis a smile when he caught my eye doing it.

I took a deep breath, breathing in the cool, fresh air. My body lit up with a sort of bliss whenever I got to breathe good, fresh air. I stretched and looked up to Connor walking down the street, six round orange pumpkin baskets crackled in his hands while he smiled like a manic. I groaned

"Really Connor? Those are the bags 4 year olds are supposed to use!"

"These baskets," Connor started as he passed one to each of us, "Are traditional for Travis and I to use." As he handed one to Travis, they both looked at the baskets, admiring. I laughed.

"So that's why you had them at camp." I thought out loud. Even though we never trick or treating at Camp, I could distinctly remember the Stoll's dragging their trademark baskets around, handing out their _special _homemade chocolate _drachmas._ Some were filled with sweet strawberry jelly, or nutty peanut butter, or if you were lucky, you would get a cool one that momentarily gave you the ability to talk to animals, or speak and understand other languages or even increased you ability in a certain activity for a few hours. Cool right? Except if you happened to be particularly unlucky, then you were momentarily cursed with the ability to only speak in rhymes for example, or where everything you ate for the rest of the day tasted like overcooked carrots, or if even the gods seemed to be against you that day, a _drachma _filled with fast acting laxatives.

"Camp? For Halloween?" Melissa asked confused, pulling me out of my reminiscing.

I stopped laughing, but continued grinning widely. "Yeah, it was a special camp, year round." I told her. I had practiced this story many times in the mirror, and knowing how many times Travis, Connor, and I slipped a detail about Camp, it was bound to happen sometime.

"Year round?" That sounds cool!" Christian asked, examining his basket closely. "What's it called?"

"It's a camp for kids with dyslexia," Connor told him, frowning, "It's really private, hardly anyone can get in."

I nodded, agreeing. It wasn't _technically _a lie. Hardly anyone could get in, only half-bloods and Greek gods.

"Oh." Christian's face dropped slightly and we all stood there for a couple seconds, awkwardly.

"So, ready for trick or treating?" Taylor asked, breaking the silence.

I nodded excitedly and followed Melissa over to our first house on the block.

~….~

"Katie! Breath!" I heard Travis laughed from my side, patting my back. I continued laughing, choking on my breath a little bit more, my friends in the same condition as me.

After 30 seconds of no absolute air going into my lungs, my body started to ache. I took a deep breath trying to compose myself, beginning to manage, but only when I caught the eye of Connor I began laughing harshly again.

Honestly, it was probably all the sugar I had ingested in the past hour or so, but the almost comically look on Connor's face was worth all the attention we were bringing on ourselves from the other customers.

I really don't know how the Stoll's manage half the pranks they pull – and let' be honest most of the credit went to their daddy dearest for the more magical aspects of their pranks. But seeing Connor covered in sticky pink lemonade - a payback from Christian I'm sure – his mouth open in a surprised little 'o', was one of the more perfect parts of my day.

I reached for a nacho from our sample plate and took a bite from its crunchy, gooey substance. Trick or Treating had been one of the most fun things I have ever done.

And you know how Travis and Connor are always pulling pranks? They certainly got their karma, while we were walking down a lone street looking for the car, Connor and Travis wanted to get candy from this last house, although the light was off you could see the guy sitting in his living room. But they had already walked up this long driveway to the door so _of course_ they spent 5 minutes knocking until we heard screaming…yes screaming.

Turns out, the man had turned on his sprinklers, drenching Connor and Travis. So they ran down the extremely long driveway in their costumes (Remember: They're soaking wet dressed as Spider-Man and a Werewolf) screaming from the cold water, causing us to laugh our asses off.

"Tonight was so fun." I said, shaking my head slowly and leaning my head on his still damp shoulder.

"For you." Travis muttered playfully, taking my hand under the table.

I put my knuckles under my chin and looked outside, until my vision started to blur suddenly. I blinked a couple times and tried to focus on what I was seeing, without it getting blurry. It was like watching an extremely low quality video, with all the images lagging and unfocused. My eyes grew wide as I recognized this and I tried harder to focus on what the Mist didn't want me to see.

My breath caught in my throat and I froze. The image of a huge black Hellhound appearing less than 20 feet from the window. I meet eyes with in, and it seemed to forget whatever held it attention for the moment and changed toward the window. I let my years of training kick in, screaming to draw attention, pointing so others would see, and then reaching over the table to grab Christian and Taylor where they sat across from me and pulling them down by their shirt collars. I trusted Travis and Connor to take care of themselves, and take care of Melissa in the process. I pushed my weight into in and managed to pull my two friends to the ground, the element of surprise working in my favor. I met Taylor's terrified eyes as we hit the ground, and I knew that whatever the Mist showed her, it was something just as terrifying.

I was trained for this stuff, they weren't. They were trained to be normal high school students who hated Algebra and temporarily loved their temporary boyfriends. Screams echoed through the restaurant as the Hellhound broke through the window, landing above us at the Bar Area. Glass shattered onto the ground and I tensed up and blocked my eyes and head, glad to see Taylor curling into a ball with Christian shielding her with a determined look on his face. Demigods may be trained for this kinda stuff, but humans could survive it to, I reminded myself. The Hellhound snarled and drooled onto the counter, digging its nails into the wooden counter.

I sighed in relief, they were safe for now. I picked myselfup, trying to avoid the glass from the window. I was nicked in a few placed on my exposed arms and legs but was otherwise fine.

"Stoll!" I yelled, looking around for either of the brothers.

"Katie!" I heard Travis responded, crawling from under the table, a long cut on his forehead. I quickly checked it out as he talked. Not deep at all, but was bleeding excessively as head wounds tend to do. I ripped one of the distressed pieces of his plaid costume off and tied it around his head.

"Where's Connor? Melissa?" I asked. Finishing up the makeshift bandage.

Travis pointed behind me, where I turned and saw Taylor and Connor pressing napkins to a bleeding spot on Christians back. I looked around quickly, not taking my eyes off the Hellhound for more than a few moments. No one seemed seriously hurt so far, but mostly everyone was affected by panic and shock. I could see a few people trying to take order and evacuate, but it didn't seem to be working.

"Melissa?" I breathed out, almost scared to hear the answer.

Travis saw my scared look and thankfully quickly reassured me, "She got knocked out when Connor and I tried to tackle her at the same time." He let out a small laugh, void of any humor, "Actually, she'll probably be pissed she missed out on the action."

I couldn't bring myself to laugh at his attempt at a joke and instead nodded and reached for my flower clip. Travis reaching for his Celestial Bronze knife strapped to his leg, and we ran toward the Bar. I had no idea what our strategy was – or even if we had a loose plan going on, but I did hear Connor join us from behind me and what can I say, I've always felt better with those two at my side. I took a deep breath and almost began my charge when I was interrupted.

"ANNABETH?" I screamed as I continued my run, earning the Hellhounds attention. Annabeth didn't even spare me a glance, which in all honesty was probably for the best as she jumped out of the way of a deathly claw. A half blood I didn't recognize stood a few feet behind her, and that's when I got the plan.

I did my best to get close to Annabeth, my knife felt good to have in my hand and my heart pounded to the beat of my adrenaline. I saw Connor join the unfamiliar demigod and for Travis to stand at Annabeth's other side. Clearly, they had understood what was happening.

Annabeth didn't look fazed by our surprise joining to her task, but the lines of exhaustion around her eyes seemed to ease at our backup.

Together, we cornered the Hellhound closer onto the Bar Area. Annabeth managed to get a cut in on its nuzzle, and then Travis on its leg but so far we had had no luck. The thing seemed to anticipate our every move, lashing out right before we made our move.

To its left I saw its tail whip out and I instinctively dunked low, and I was glad to see Annabeth and Travis on the ground with me.

I could see sirens in the distance, and I began to realize how much time we had left. I met Travis's eyes, who seemed to be thinking the same thing.

Annabeth didn't seem effected at all by the incoming sirens though, which I trusted in. Annabeth had a plan; she always had a plan.

And then that's when the rest of the plan went into action.

The Hellhound let out a bloodcurdling roar, and began lashing out at everything possible. It jumped over us and tried to escape through the open window, causing a wave of screams to ripple throughout the humans. We rushed to follow, and seeing an opening, Annabeth and I charged forward to sink our weapons into the thick, sour fur of the beast. It's large and powerful legs kicked me back, almost managing to impale me with my own sword. Annabeth stayed, sinking her knife deeper before causing a new gash, where its heart presumably was. I stood back, letting Annabeth catching her breath before rushing forward as she wobbled off to the side. Her side was badly cut, I noticed. And her blonde hair was now a dark brown from dirt and blood. I let her swing her arm around my shoulders and we began to limp outside, needing to distance ourselves from the police before they got here.

Nameless came up from behind me, stopping us so he could feed Annabeth some godly healing juice. I nodded at him, taking in his blond hair and gray eyes. I heard Travis yell from behind me, and I whipped around, only to have my heart stop in my chest.

_Connor. _

**Poll**

**Nico di Angelo**

**OR**

**Leo Valdez**


	17. Back At Camp

"He's breathing." Annabeth declared moments later after we all ran to Connor's side. Annabeth gave Nameless strict instructions on how to summon some sort of ride for us before she turned back to where Connor laid in the gravel, a small line of dark blood dripping from his mouth. Travis's hands shook as they hovered over his brothers.

I shook my head, not believing that he had been hurt. He was fine. I was still wearing the jacket Travis let me where from earlier and I used the sleeve to wipe up the blood from his cheek. His head lolled to one side.

"He bit his tongue pretty badly," Annabeth told us, wincing. "We're gonna have to lean him forward so he doesn't choke on his blood and we can get some Nectar down his throat. But other than that," she cleared her throat, "he should be fine."

I nodded, feeling relieved, and Travis and I both took one of his shoulders and leaned him forward. Blood dripped more rapidly down onto his Spiderman costume and I had to look away. I quietly collected our weapons, doing the best I could to clean them off with the cheap red hood that was now ripped and filthy. My hands shook and I couldn't look at Connor's pale face.

Annabeth was finally able to pull away, saying we had to go. "He'll be fine till we get to Camp." She told us, turning away to follow Nameless to whatever ride she managed to conjure up. I tried not to notice how her fingers were covered in Connor's blood.

"Camp?" I asked dumbly to no one.

/`````/

My original few hours ride to my hometown from New York seemed to transform into a short 40 minute ride in the bright yellow taxi. Travis sat next to me; all 4 of us scrunched onto the seat with Connor spread across our lap who was, unfortunately, still unconscious. The Nectar seemed to work in Connor's favor though, as the bleeding from his mouth had stopped almost completely.

"Why's the campfire still going on?" I asked out loud, leaning my head out the window to get a better listen to the off-tune campfire songs. I took a deep breath, the smell of home filling my body with a new found energy. My body tingled at being so connected with such nature and such fresh air.

We got out of the taxi while Annabeth did a form of paying. Connor was in Travis's arm, who looked more stable after Annabeth's many reassurances. Connor looked a lot better too – the color was coming back to his pale face and he would make a long moan every few minutes. I met Travis's eyes and placed a hand on his shoulder, trying to reassure without using words.

"Chiron." Annabeth greeted as we came across the campfire. Nameless started ordering some Apollo kids to take Connor away and I had to hold Travis's arm back from following them as they quickly took him from his arms. He gave me a surprised look and I shook my head. Apollo kids weren't gifted with the ability to deal with hovering protective older brothers.

"Annabeth? Katie?" He asked clearly surprised, standing up from his place on the ground. The songs cut off short and everyone turned to look at us. Chiron must have noticed this too, as he waved them off and placed a hand on each of our shoulders. The songs started up again, but I could almost feel the surprise lingering in the air. Chiron started to lead us to the Big House.

"Children." He sighed, "Tell me what happened."

/…../

After Annabeth and Nameless – whose name I learned to be Lukas – finished explaining what happened Chiron gave us time to tell what happened on our side. Running into us had been purely luck, as neither of the campers had any intentions of bringing their battle to an Applebee's in the middle of nowhere.

Chiron dismissed us after promising to meet again in the morning and when off to make arrangements to get the three of us back home. I made a quick call from the Big House telephone to my Dad and left a voicemail, explaining what happened. I was secretly incredibly glad he hadn't picked up – this would have been hell to explain.

Travis and I walked in silence to my cabin, and I saw that the campfire had ended. The smell of thick smoke and strawberries comforted me, and I reached out to grab Travis's hand.

"He's going to be fine." I told him, turning to face him. Travis refused to meet my eyes and I tipped his chin up. "Travis." I said sternly. "Connor is going to be okay."

Travis quickly engulfed me in a tight hug, and I wrapped my fingers in his hair. I pretended not to notice how hard he was shaking and just held him there.

He pulled away after a few minutes, eyes red and cheeks wet. I gave him a soft smile and kissed his cheek.

"I love you." I reminded him, "And everything is going to be okay."

I opened the door as silently as possible and crept inside my cabin, surprised to see all the Demeter children softly asleep. I sighed as I slipped off Travis's jacket and hung it on one of the hooks. The cabin looked tidy and neat and I was glad and slightly surprised it hadn't turned to a pig sty in my absence. Miranda seemed to be managing the cabin just fine, as I hoped she would.

My old buck remained vacant though, I noted happily. And I noticed a new face in the sea of my brothers and sisters. A pair of soft, worn pajamas that weren't mine laid out on my buck, and I felt a strong wave of thankfulness hit me. I had the best siblings.

Once I was changed into the soft blue pajamas with snowflakes, I was able to drift off to sleep. And I was lolled to sleep by the heavy flower perfume of the Demeter cabin.

/…./

I woke up suddenly, to someone jumping on my bed screaming wildly. I laughed and buried my head into my pillow.

"Katie! Katie! Katie! KAATTTTIIEE!"

"Oh my gods, Maggie!" I laughed, attempting to kick her off the bed but in the tangle of blankets I ended up falling on the floor also.

"You're back!" She screamed, waking up the other Demeter children (if not the whole camp). I could see my siblings starting to sit up and rub their eyes.

"I noticed." I yawned, attempting to de-tangle myself from the blankets.

"Why though? I mean we all love you here but in your letters you sounded so happy…" Andy, my brother, asked from his bed. He ran his hand through his hair and shot Maggie a fond look.

I explained what happened to them, and by the end of my story the whole cabin gathered around in various states of undress and pajamas to listen in.

"So," my brother Tony bumped my shoulder from where he sat at my side, "Travis Stoll?"

I blushed and shot Tony a matching devilish smile, "Travis Stoll."

My younger siblings made matching 'Eww!' sounds and I laughed. I felt someone poke me in the back "Nice pajama's." Rose commented with a smirk.

I smiled as she threw something at me, an orange t-shirt and jeans. I smiled once again.

"Thanks Rosie Bell." I teased

"No problem Katie Bell." We both smirked as we departed. I rushed towards the bathroom to change before anyone else could get it.

I locked the door tightly and looked at the clothes Rose gave me.

A Camp Half-Blood T-shirt.


	18. Girl Support

**Let the show go on…sorry for not updating/**

**I don't own! **

**P.s. the last chapter's name didn't make much scents, I planned it to be about Katie in the Grey Sister's cab and so on and so on**

**Chapter 18~~~**

**Camp Days~~~~**

**My Somewhat sucky school year w/ Travis Stoll~~~~~**

**Katie**

I slipped on my converse and rushed out the door, passing by my also rushing cabin mates. I opened the door and a fresh rush of air came flowing in. I smiled and ran towards the middle of the camp, where a band of some of my bestfriends stood.

"Katie!" I heard Silena scream as I walked towards them. They swarmed around me, hugging me.

"I've missed you too much!" Silena said.

We heard the breakfast bell once again, this time we all slowly walked over to it.

We all said bye and sat at our tables. I waited until they called out Demeter then we went up and filled our plates. We walked over to the fireplace and scraped half our meal to our godly parent.

_Demeter_

I said in my mind_. _I walked calmly back to my table and sat next to Rose. After a few minutes my eyes drifted towards the Hermes table and met a familiar pair of eyes.

"Travis" I muttered, a blush appearing on my face, I looked down.

"What?" Andy (Who was sitting across from me) asked.

"Nothing" I said smiling.

After I finished my breakfast Silena came over to retrieve me, she grabbed my arm and dragged me over to a small group of girls waiting for us.

Silena stopped "We know" She said looking me intently in the eyes.

"Know what?"

"That you and Travis are dating!" Annabeth blurted out, a slight blush on her face. Thalia swatted her

I blushed "Travis and I aren't…" Clarisse held up a small blue laptop, its page open on facebook…the picture Melissa took….she tagged me in it….with a comment on the bottom…

"Oh spit it out we already know!" Thalia said

_Crap _I thought I looked at the page once again….57 comments…and it was posted YESTERDAY!

I took the computer and scrolled down to the comments, about 47 from Silena, the rest from friends and family, including….my dad.

I blushed and closed the laptop before I could read the rest of them and handed it back the Clarisse.

"So is it true?" Silena asked excitedly.

I nodded slowly, secretly smiling under my mess of hair. Silena grabbed my arm once again, but this time she guided me into her frilly pink cabin.

"Guess what Katie?"

"What?" I asked, almost scared

"Make over time!" She laughed as she pinned me down, Annabeth and Clarisse helping while Thalia brought out a blue makeup bag. They all laughed at my panicked expression

"Don't worry Katie" Annabeth said "We all had to have one" Clarisse nodded.

"Come On" Silena sat me down in a chair "Just relax"

/…./

I opened my eyes and for the first time in my life it was hard.

Being a Demeter child, it was usually very easy for me to get up in the mornings, but this was different, it felt as though someone had tied 10 pound lifts to my eyelashes.

"You look great!" Thalia said "I wanted to go for an all punk look but Annabeth was like 'No it wouldn't fit her personality!' and I was like 'yeah it would!' and she was like -"

"You look awesome" Annabeth interrupted, glaring at Thalia

"Thanks" I looked into the mirror of my make-uped face. I guess it looked nice; I was never really the one for make-up.

Silena nodded approvingly "I approve, my work her is done." She said zippering a bag close.

I stepped of the chair and the girls lead me outside "What do I do next?" I asked stepping out of the cabin.

"Visit Travis of course!" They said it as the most complete obvious thing in the world.

"What will you guys do?"

"Well I'm going to see Charlie" Silena said fixing her make-up in a small pink mirror.

"Percy and I are going to the beach" Annabeth said blushing

"Chris said to met him in the woods at six…" Clarrisse looked down to her shoes, smiling

"Well I'm going to go pull some pranks on Nico" Thalia said happily

I nodded "So you wouldn't be spying on me?"

"Great idea!"

"Oh shut up!"

They smiled. I took a deep breath and walked towards the male god's side of camp. I ignored the whistles from Apollo's cabin and walked straight up to the Hermes cabin. I took a deep breath and opened the door.

"Is Travis here?" I asked the cluster of campers .who were in the cabin,. They all nodded no, I thanked them and headed off the find them somewhere else. I looked back to see if the girls were still there, they weren't.

"Connor!" I yelled seeing him talking to a few Athena kids

"Yeah?" He asked he waved goodbye to the Athena kids, who nodded and walked over to the place I place I was standing.

"Do you know where Travis is?"

He looked at me up and down "Got all prettyed up for him?" He laughed "Sorry Katie, I Dont know, but i thought i saw him going in the woods. I didnt bother to ask why though, Sorry"

I nodded "Thanks Connor" I started walking towards the dark-looking woods.

After walking around for about 10 minutes I finally saw Travis...and Drew

"Travis!" Travis broke away from Drew "Katie!" Drew stood there with a look a disgust on her face "This is your girlfriend? Not much, not much at all"

"Not any more" I said, trying to hold back the tears that were threatening to spill, I starting running away, back to camp.

"Katie!" I felt Travis's warm hand wrap around my wrist, it once so comforting.

"Let go me Travis!" I ripped my wrist away from him and started running away.

"Katie are you okay?" Thalia said, dropping the blue waterblue she was holding. I shook my head, leaning into her embrace. I heard Thalia yell something to Nico and she started guilding me into her cabin.

"Come on tell Thalia what happened" She said sitting on the black comforter, putting her arm around me. I heard the door open once again as the girls came rushing in.

"Katie!" Silena yelled, rushing over to kneel by the bedside, "Honey are you okay what happened?" I shook my head, tears pouring out.

"Katie?" I heard a male voice call out, for a moment I thought it was Travis, then I looked over to the doorway and realized that Percy, Beckendorf, Nico and Chris were standing in the doorway.

"Katie do we need to go kick Travis's ass?" I nodded and leaned into Silena's arms while the boys left to (hopefully) find Travis.

"What did he do?" Clarrisse asked.

"He-He was kissing Drew" The girl's eyes got big, Clarrisse's eyes with rage. She stood up and walked out of the cabin

"Where is she going?" I asked, shaking.

"She's going to help the boys" Silena said "Now tell us how it happened"

**AW! Poor Katie:( Well i already have the rest of the story planned out in my head just need to write it down:) Thx to all you fans who have been so supportive, please thank my mother.**

**My Poll?**

**Grover\Juniper**

**OR**

**Nico\Thalia**

**Thx!**

**~~~~DontForget2RememberMe**


	19. Different Minds

**Hello Fellow People of Earth! I updated Three Times in ONE day...wait does that count if its one in the morning? Well this is part of my apollage for not writing for about 2 months...**

**Thanks for all the positive comments!, they encouraged me to keep going!**

**I Don't Own**

**Idea goes to Sonnersgirl86!**

**P.s IMPORTANT! I am looking for a Beta! My Spell check isn't working...why i have no idea, Just putting it out there, Everyone I've messaged about Beta-ing hasn't answered...So the job is open!:)**

**Chapter 19~~~~~**

**My Some-What sucky school year with Travis Stoll~~~~~~**

**Travis**

"Connor!" I yelled sliding through the door, right before Connor closed it.

"Whoa! Travis whats going on?" He asked, holding the door shut while bangs were hear, people (Who wanted to kill me) trying to get in.

"I'll tell you later, come on we have to get out of here!" I shouted, putting a chair under the door-knob, just like in the movies.

"Come-on That won't hold Clarisse for long!" I yelled, panicked.

"Clarisse? What did you do?" Connor asked, bewildered, but still following me over to the window.

I didn't answer, feeling horrible, why did I kiss Drew? I never had any feelings for her before that...

"Come on" I hopped in the open cellar, Connor following  
"Wow Travis we haven't been in here in years..." I looked around the small cellar, it was usually a room holding cleaning supplies, but had suppied Connor and I with a very good hiding spot.

"Okay" Connor said sitting on a cardboard box with a large "THIS SIDE UP" upside down on the side."Why was Clarisse chasing you?" He asked

I told him, wanting some well-needed support from my brother - instead i got the exact opposite

"How could you?" He asked, standing up.

"I didnt mean to!" I shouted, standing up also, our noses were also touching

"What? Did she trick you into kissing her?"

"Yes!"

"Idiot, I'm glad Katie broke up with you! She desevers better then you, You Loved you Travis!"

Tears weddled up in my eyes "I still do love her! Where are you going?"

Connor opened the small cellar door and began climbing up the latter "I'm going home, you might as well stay here Travis, I'll take care of Katie."

"Why do you need to go home?" He turned around, and looked me straight in the eyes.

"Becuase I have a Girlfriend I need to take care of" Without another word he climbed up the last few steps and headed out, shutting the cellar door behind him. I collaped on top of a large box, sobbing. Katie's Big brown eyes flashing in my mind.

**Aphrodite~~**

"No!" I screamed into my favorite pink Hello Kitty pillow.

Demeter came running into my room, but relaxed when she saw everything was okay, she sighed.  
"Aphordite?" She asked, walking into my pink room. She sat on the bed "Aphrodite What is so wrong?"

"It's Katie!" I sobbed, Demeter stood up, alert. "What happened to Katie?" She asked, panicked.

"S-She broke u-up with TRAVIS!" Demeter relaxed, "That's fine! I can't believe your crying over something so silly, it was going to happen one day" I stared at her in disbelif. I reached over and grabbed my pink remote to my pink flatscreen Apollo had gotton me for my Birhday,

"That!" I said pointing to the screen, turning to Demeter, a scowl on my face. I saw her face turn to disgust, she grumbled something about a 'Hades child' I looked towards the screen, and saw the TV on the wrong channel, The Thalico channel. I giggled as Nico and Thalia were about to kiss, I looked over to Demeter and she muttered something about how 'Thalia should have stayed in the huntress' ' I smiled, but it was quickly wiped away as I turned the channel to Channel ex-Tratie (Is it me or does it hurt my ever-so-immortal-heart to say those words?)

"That," I said pointing "This is what I wanted you to see"

Demeter's eyes started to water, I looked over to the TV once more, The screen was split, so you could see both Travis and Katie. The right side showed Katie, Sitting in a black cabin, girl's from all cabin's laying next to her saying motivation things _l_ike _Your too good for him Katie_! or _He don't deserve you!. _But Katie just laid there black tears running down her cheeks, looking heartbroken, just staring at the ceiling, her head resting Annabeth's lap, Silena running her hands through her hair. I looked like Katie didn't care what the girls were saying, she just laid there looking sad, depression, lonely, and betrayed. Demeter's gasped, invisible words forming on her mouth.

"We need to call Hermes" I said, Demeter nodded and I reached over to my bedside table and grabbing my pink flippy-phone. I texted Hermes to get over here ASAP, he arrived half a second later.

"Sorry I'm late" He said, slipping his phone into his pocket. Hermes was dressed in a black silky suit, a phone thingy attatched on his ear and a pager on the side of his jacket. "So" He said with his back to the TV "Why do you need me again?" I took a deep breath and pointed toward the TV, Hermes turned, facing the TV. Hermes mouth popped open

"Is that T-Travis?" He asked bewildered, He turned to face me as I nodded slowly.

"I'm Sorry" I whispered.

Hermes pulled out his phone, pressed a few buttons and his Silky black suit shifted into grey sweats and a white tank-top. If I wasn't so shocked I would have complained on his outfit.

"What happened?" He asked looking at Travis's sobbing face then Katie's blank one. "Katie broke up with Travis" I said, Hermes turned to Demeter shocked but before he could protest I continued "But it wasn't her fault...Travis well cheated on her" Hermes turned to me "What?' He asked

"It wasn't like that I have a suspion that he didn't mean to"

"What do you mean?" Demeter asked, confused.

"Well I have a total of 5 daughters with the gift of Charmspeak" I paused "And two are at Camp Half-Blood"

"Wait so you think a daughter of your's Charmspoke Travis to kiss her?" Demeter asked

"Why though?" Hermes asked.

I laughed "Well Travis isn't really ugly Hermes" I laughed again, then put on my game face "Or maybe someone was jealous of Katie" My eyes shifted towards Demeter.

"Who though?" Hermes asked

"Drew, definatly" I answered

"What are we going to do though?"

I smiled at Demeter "We are going to get Katie and Travis back together"

**Three Powerful Immortal gods trying to get 2 people back together? What ever shall happen? I know...;) Well I updated BECAUSE i got reviews...so if you want more of these so called 'Updates' You no what to do...:)**

**POLL: Girls who tried to steal the main charaters hearts(Even though it was already taken:))**

**Rachel\Calypso (Percy Jackson and the Olypians)**

**OR**

**Drew\Reyna(I'm not sure about the whole Reyna\Jason thing...but i think we all want him with Piper!)**

**I say Rachel\Calypso because they sure made the Forth book a hell of a lot intresting...and it would have been kind of boring if Percy just skipped away into the sunset Annabeth, Although Percabeth is one of my favorite couples:)**

**~~~~~~DontForget2RememberMe **


	20. Hercules and Meg Get Divorced?

**Well, here it goes: I'm back! Yeah I know...hasn't even been 24 hours...Isn't it great? This chapter truly is crappy, i wrote it at 3 in the morning. Listening to Disney songs at 3 in the morning while writing Fanfiction ALSO while drinking coffee...This is gonna suck.**

**I Don't Own!**

**I would like to thank Abigail Thalia La Rue for beta-ing my story!**

**Chapter 20~~~**

**Hercules and Meg...Get Divorced?**

**My Some-What sucky school year with Travis Stoll~~~~~**

**Katie**

"Are you sure Katie?" Silena asked me for the twentieth time that morning "You don't have to leave." I put down the bag I was holding and hugged her

"I have to get back to my family."

"We are your family." Connor said setting a small box in the white van, Argus waiting in the driver seat.

I laughed "My other family." My voice turned bitter "Is _he_ coming?" I asked, my fists clenched behind my back.

"Um...Yeah, I couldn't leave my brother behind." He said sheepishly "But," He continued "He will be taking a different van." I nodded, relived I wouldn't have to spent a whole hour in a van, fighting tears.

I sighed, I was taking home more things then I came with, I didn't know when I was coming back.

"Got everything?" Annabeth asked, walking up the hill with Percy's arm around her waist.

"Yup," I gestured towards the cluster of boxes in the van. Annabeth broke free of Percy and hugged me.

"You have my number for emergencies." She pulled away and walked back towards Percy.

I took a deep breath, I hugged Thalia, Silena, Clarisse, and Connor good- bye.

I waved to the guys as I slid the van door shut.

\...\

**I'm just going to skip the whole 'getting there' part**

I sighed as I looked around my even-more-cluttered room. All my boxes were neatly thrown into my closet. I looked over to my small clock, 11:12. Mia was going to be home for lunch soon...Mia or head back to school where my two best friends would be waiting to find out where I disappeared too on Saturday.

School, definatly

I grabbed my green bag; glad we had done homework on Friday at the Sleepover. I checked my mascara and outfit in the mirror. I grabbed a granola bar for lunch, seeing as I had no money. I grabbed my new, green dirt bike and bike lock, then started biking off towards the school.

Once I was there I locked up my bike on the silver bike rack and checked my watch, 11:26. I sighed happily and walked toward the cafeteria area. I opened the small glass door and scanned the busy lunch room for some familiar faces. I saw a hand waving frantically, Melissa's hand.

"Katie!" I walked over to the lunch table, smiling. "Hey Katie, why did you miss Algebra?" Melissa asked

"Yeah," Taylor said "where's Connor? We usually meet at my locker after third period." I shrugged, do they not remember anything?

"I don't know, Connor was supposed to pick me up, I woke up late" I lied smoothly

They nodded, although Taylor looked worried, playing with a small braid in her hair.

"So Katie how you been since Saturday?" Christian asked,

\...\

I sat on the familiar red theater seat and waited for class to begin, as I waited I flipped through a 'Teen Vogue' Magazine Silena had slipped into my bag.

"Students!" I heard Miss Simmons call from the stage...I wonder what's going on, Miss Simmons never goes on the stage, oh crap today isn't...not today...

"Auditions!" Miss Simmons called brightly from the stage, I heard the door open and someone rushing in, but I ignored it trying to pay attention.

"Okay let's get moving, First up for auditions for Hercules is...Brandon Bonta!

She began talking about what they would have to sing about then allowed a short, freckle faced boy to go up on stage and began singing, it sounded like someone was choking a hamster...poor hamster.

Miss Simmons made a small check on the bottom of her page, her eyes filled with disappointment.

"Thank you Mr. Bonta... now next is Zack Medley." Zack, a buff football player nodded and walked up to the stage; he was decent but not good.

"Thank you Mr. Medley next up is Mr. Black." He was horrible, looks like it's going to Zack...unless...

"!"

"Coming!" I heard Travis's voice echo though out the theater, he stood up from the back and stepped forward, I looked down to my now-very interesting tennis shoes.

Travis stepped on stage and began singing the first few notes of 'Zero to Hero" At the end everyone stood and clapped, everyone except me.

"Okay wonderful job Travis," She nodded toward him. She told the girls they would have to sing 'I Won't Say I'm in Love'

"Okay the first young lady to go up will be...Stephanie Rose!"

I will admit I blanked out for a few minutes during the auditions but suddenly Miss Simmons was calling my name.

"Okay great job Julia, up next is Katie Gardner" I stood up and walked onto the stage - All the while trying not to trip.

Miss Simmons started the karaoke version of the CD on, I opened my mouth

_"If there's a prize for rotten judgement, I guess I've already won that_

_No man is worth the aggravation that's ancient history been there done that"_

_The Muses on the CD song, while I just stood there like an idiot_

_"No chance no way I won't say it No No_

_It's too cliché I won't say I'm in love'_

_The Muses chipped in_

_"I thought my heart had learnt its lesson, it feels so good when you start out,_

_My head is screaming get a grip girl, unless you're dying to cry your heart out!"_

_"No chance-No way I won't say it No No_

_This scene won't play I won't say I'm in love"_

_"Your way off base I won't say it?_

_Get off my case I won't say it!"_

_"Oh...At Least out loud I won't say I'm in Loooovvvvveeeee"_ I finished, looking out in the crowd,

"Good Job Miss Gardner! Please take your seat, up next is Bryson Anderson for the roll of Hades..."

\...\

**How did I do? I've been planning his chapter for a while:) Hope you liked it...Even though it's crap!**

**Please Review!**

**Poll?**

**Zeus**

**OR**

**Hades**

**I personally prefer Hades...Don't let Zeus know I said that...Thankies!**

**~~~~~~DontForget2RememberMe**


	21. Danelle and Henary

**I**

**I have to apolize for last chapter! Alot of people were mad...hehe, Well next chapter, I hope this one is better well written!**

**I Don't Own**

**NEW THING: Song of the chapter? Apologize by OneRepublic, I strongly suggest to listen to it like reading this fic!**

**I Would like to thank Abigail Thalia La Rue for Beta-ing my story! **

**Chapter 21~~~~~**

**Henary and Danelle**

**My Some-what sucky school year w\ Travis Stoll~~~~~**

**Katie!**

I rushed out of the theater before Travis could catch us with me, Sadly my plan didn't work.

"Katie!" Travis's hand wrapped around my shoulder, stopping me.

"Let me go Travis" I whispered

"Katie I-"

I ripped my arm away from his grip and began speed walking down the hallway, weaving myself through the mess of students.

I rushed by my locker and quickly grabbed my cookbook, not sure how I was going to survive Cooking Class with Travis as my partner.

I walked into the large classroom but i stopped abromly when I saw a girl standing at my table, right in Travis's spot.

"Um...Hello?" I asked looking her over. She had shoulder-length brown hair, her skin was pale but a small tan, she had pretty green-hazel eyes.

She stood up "Oh Hello! I'm De- Danelle!" She held her hand out, I cautionaly shook it.

"...Hello I'm Katie"

We stood there in silents for a moment. "Oh I forgot! I'm a new student, with my twin brother Henrey" She pointed to a boy with curly brown hair, green eyes and also pale-ish skin. "We both decided to join Cooking Class, but because we're new and everything Mrs. DeLeon assigned me to you, becasue she said you were one of her best students" I nodded, sadified I was probebly ace-ing Cooking.

"Okay!" I said, glad I wouldn't have to face Travis.

"So" She said as we sat down "Tell me something about yourself"

I smiled, thankful she was so nice and that I didn't get a cheating bitch like my last partner, (I won't even give him the respect to say his name)

"Well My name is Katie Gardner, I have two bitch step-sisters and a horrible step mother, my favorite color is green and I love cheesecake" Although she looked taken back at me saying the word 'Bitch' she smiled

"So Where's Prince Charming?"

"What?" I asked surprised

"Well you have Two horrible step sisters, a horrible step mother, and a Father thats never there"

We both laughed, my laughed soon turned to confusion "Wait, How did you know about my Father?"

Her smile almost flatered, but it was gone so quickly I thought I was mistaken "I um Guessed" Before I could question her Mrs. DeLeon came walking in, a blue binder in her hands.

"Okay Class Quiet Down!" She said over the mess of conversation.

Once everyone was quiet she continued "We have 2 new students, Henary and Danelle uhh...What did you say your last name was?' She turned to Danelle

"Hudson" She answered, Mrs. DeLeon nodded, "Okay Miss and Mr. Hudson stand please and introduce yourselfs" Danelle and the boy Henary stood up.

"Um I'm Danelle, I have a Twin brother, my favorite color is Green, I have a pet kitten and I enjoy gardening"

_Well I just found my a new best friend_ I thought smiling

"Well I'm Henary, my favorite color is Red, I enjoy Track and watching sports"

"So Where are you from?"

"Um...From...Arizona!" Henary answered

Mrs. DeLeon nodded and began class, "Today we will be making Tacos..."

\...\

**Earlier That Day~~~**

"Hermes are you sure this is what children wear these days?" I said, holding up a pair of light blue jeans in disgust.

"Yup, Aphrodie helped me pick them out" He sighed throwing me a pair of abnormaly large high heels

"What do you have to where?" I asked, wishing I could change back into my robes.

He held up a pair of jeans and a black jacket "It's not all that bad"

I rolled my eyes "When does school start?"

He checked his mordal watch "8 o'clock" I nodded

"Okay, we have plenty of time"

"Here" He threw me a couple of idems as I slipped on my jacket,

"What is it?"

"Sunglasses, a hat and a scarf" I nodded a thanks

"Remember your name is Danelle and I'm Henary we're twins both 16, I already hacked the school network to give you the exact schele as Katie, and I the exact schele as Travis" I sighed as I slipped a couple braclets on.

"I can't believe I'm trying to get my daughter together with Travis!" I exclaimed as I combed my hair as Aphrodite had showed me, I also appilled Blush, mascara, and a small amount of Orange Lip Gloss.

"I know just last week we were at each others throat because they kissed!"

"Done" I said, turning to Hermes who was attemping to comb his hair, I laughed.

"You two done getting ready yet?" I heard Aphrodite asked, walking in.

"Yet, except Hermes is epic failing at combing his hair" I turned to Hermes who nodded a 'Good Job"

Hermes had been teaching me new Grammer, because apearentlly saying 'Thou' and calling all mordals 'Child' even if they looked older then me, was out of date grammer was bad. And 'Epic Fail' 'Lol' 'Yupperz' and something called 'Sarcastim' are something the 21st centry mordals say.

Aphrodite laughed "Good Job Demeter, you finally learnt the 21st Centry talk"

Did I not just say that?

Aphrodite walked over to Hermes and helped him with his hair, within seconds it was decent.

"Okay Children!" Aphrodite asked in a motherly-kind-of-voice "It's time for school!"

**Okay Thanks for reading!**

**IMPORTANT: This is for people who don't understand what's going on, Demeter and Hermes are Henary and Danelle, They are going to Katie and Travis's school to help get them back together. And for the record I will NOT be deleting this story...It was all an April Fools joke, I will be off of Fanfiction in less then 2 days, it was just a little joke I thought of while washing dishes:) **

**Demeter's and Hermes' outfits are on my profile at the bottom along with all the other links.**

**Any Quesions Or Ideas for me? Private Message me or Review!**

**I have two polls this chapter!**

**Poll 1: Should Katie get a new boyfriend?**

**Yes**

**OR**

**No**

**Poll 2: **

**Reyna**

**OR**

**Piper**

**WEll I not sure on that one, we don't really know Reyna yet so we don't know if she's a jealous b*tch or a nice girl**

**Well Please Review and vote!**

**~~~~~~~DontForget2RememberMe**


	22. That was short

**hislo People, I'm updating only because I felt sorry for not updating for like a week, Sorry about that:)**

**I would just like to say for the last poll, EVERYONE said no, with a few who said it was up to me, I was really tempted to ignore you guys and give her a new boyfriend;)**

**I have a new obsession: Disney's Tangled, I have always been obsessed with Disney though, So if you know any good Tangled fics,,Suggest them!**

**All Well, Thanks to my Beta Abigail Thalia La Rue**

**Song of The chapter: I Won't Say(I'm in Love) (Only cause I'm listening to it on my IPod)Xoxoxoxxoxox**

**(p.s I decided to skip to the next day)**

**Chapter 22~~~~~~**

**My Some-What sucky School year with Travis Stoll~~~~~~~**

**Katie**

I unwrapped the candy bar, suddenly renvious for chocolate. I swallowed the chocolate Hershey's bar in 3 bites

"Hmmm" I said happily, tasting the melting chocolate in my mouth.

Melissa looked at me weirdly, then laughed. "Come-on girl we got to get to Algebra" She pulled my arm, causing me to hurry up and to follow her quick pace.

Once seated in our uncomfortable plastic chairs Melissa turned to me, "Whats up?" She asked her face suddely sirius.

"Um Nothing?" I asked unsure why she was being so casual

She shook her head "Not 'Whats up?' '_Whats up?_ All You've been eating for the past few days is Cheesecake and Chocolate, and I havn't seen you exchange more then Three words with Travis, and they were _'Pass The salt'_ Whats been up with you the days few days?"

At menchoning Travis' name, my expression turned bitter and my eyes stared to water - I wasn't sure if I was angery or sad.

"Oh my gud" She turned towards me and put her hand in mine "What did he do? Should I sent Christian after him? Your too good for him anyways girl" I laughed, tugging at my sleeve and wipping my small tears with the end of it. She sound just like Silena and the girls! If only she was a Half-blood!

"I'll tell you after class" I said, just as the teacher walked in.

\]...]\

After all I didn't have too tell Melissa anything, In the middle of class the office called her down saying her dad was here to pick her up, She got up confused and promised to Facebook message me later.

I was again glad Danelle was here, She was in every class Travis was in, and aking his spot for all of them, I thought it was a little too convinet, but I wasn't about to question the Fates.

'Hey Danelle" I said sitting down, she turned around from talking to her brother, Henry about something.

"Hey Katie, you know Henry right?" She asked, gestering towards her brother, he held out his hand, his eyes looked kind of familiar...were have I seen those eyes before?

I shook his hand...hmm he was kinda cute...with his mischif filled eyes, nice tan, pretty eyes, and nice face...and he was Tall!

I shyly blushed and almost as Danelle was reading my mind she pulled me away from Henry and started talking about something in I got into her conversation she was actully very pleasent to talk too.

"Would you like to sit a my table today? I didn't get to really talk too you yesterday" I asked her

"Um..." She said looking towards Henry

"Oh! Don't worry the invitation is open for Henry also" At the sound of his name he looked up and met my eyes, he smiled but then looked down towards his page he was drawing on again.

"Um okay that would be spectacular" She said, I raised my eyebrow about her proper word, she looked ashamed as if it was a mistake to talk properly, I shrugged and open my mouth to say something about gardening before I saw him walk though the door.

He looked almost as bad as me without cover-up, I don't understand why he is so sad it is all his fault by the way. If he hadn't been kissing Drew we would probebly be flirty and holding hands, just like those couples at the park who always look so happy.

I turned away and began the Worksheet the teacher had given all of us, Danelle almost looked sad at my reaction to Travis, he slowly made his way across the room and sat next to Henry.

/.../

I looked gasping at the Neon-Green sheet of paper thumb-tacked to the cork board.

"Whats wrong Katie?" Danelle asked(Who some-how had gotten in Drama even though the class was packed)

I pushed the Soccar sign up sheet away, reveling the roles in the play.

"Good job Katie! You got Meg!" She took one look at my expression, then asked "Did you not want to be Meg?"

I groaned as I pointed to the small letters plasered on the page,

_Travis Stoll as Hercules_

"Oh" Was all she said. I nodded

"I know" I looked around and saw Travis talking to Henry across the room, "I'll be right back" I told her

"Travis!" I called, walking up to him, "Hey Henry can you give Travis and I a few minutes?" I asked turning to him, "Sure" He said, walking over to Danelle.

"Travis" I said looking down "We're both the leading parts so I think we should forget all of this and try to be friends for a while"

He shook his head excitingly "Sure, yeah, Of course!" I nodded "Okay, Congrats" I stared walking over to Danelle as I heard Travis yell "Congradulations!" I blushed

Wait, did I..._blush?_

At the back-stabbing, cheating, man-whore of a bitch-guy Travis Stoll?

Who knew I was in love with him and kissed Drew?

No I'm sure I was just imgining it, and it is kinda hot in here

Imgining it...Right

_oh you know you love it _The all too familiar voice said in my head

_Oh shut up Aphrodite! I don't like him! _I shouted back at the voice.

_Just cause you said that, I'm gonna make it harder!_

_W_hat did I do?

**Well Thanks for reading, please Review, TANGLED FICS come-on please i'm addicted right now! Please suggest, PM, review ANYTHING!**

**Sorry bout that, I just love Eugene right now!**

**POLL:**

**Hades and his children**

**OR**

**Poseiden and his children**

**OR**

**Zeus and his Children**

**Well I prefere Hades, cause Nico's epic!**

**`~~~~~~DontForget2RememberME**


	23. Scripts and Jeans

**I finally got my computer fixed! I'm so happy now I can start updating a lot more!**

**I don't own**

**Song of the chapter? Slowly Healing Heart by Dolly Parton**

**BTW a lot of people don't know what a Verita is, I'm still a little confused but this is what I know:**

**Every few months they have a competition, for Percy Jackson stories strictly. They have many different categories, like Best Romance, Best AU, Best Original Character, Best Angst, Best Humor, Best One-shot, Best Miscellaneous, and Best Character Portrayal. Readers (like you) go on the website and vote for stories (Like mine) in each category. Voting begins 2 weeks before the solstice. **

**Okay, I think that's everything.**

**P.s Katie IS NOT really in love with Henry, she is in love with his eyes, humor, height, tan, and basically all the features TRAVIS possesses.**

**I WOULD LIKE TO THANK MY BETA ABIGAIL THALIA LA RUE!**

**My Somewhat Sucky school year with Travis Stoll~~~~~**

**Chapter 23~~~~**

**Script**

**Katie  
**

"Okay kids I want everyone to come up and get a Script; you will be in charge of learning all of your lines and taking care of the script until the time being" Miss Simmons said gesturing towards a small pile of heavy looking books/papers.

"Come on" Danielle said dragging me along to the table

I picked up the script, there was a tan animated man of the front with Orange looking hair, what I'm imagining looked nothing like the real Hercules.

I was walking back to my seat when Miss Simmons called me over to her.

"Miss Gardner, Mr. Stoll, and Mr. Lee come here please" Travis, a boy named Russell and I walked over to her.

"Yes ma'am?" I said politely

"Well you three are the main characters so will you please all get up on the stage?" I nodded

We all walked up the small steps to the stage "Who do you play Russell?"

"Hades"

"That's cool" We both nodded and waited for Miss Simmons to calm the class down.

"Okay Class as you know the Winter Play is coming up; we have 3 mouths to prepare"

She continued "Miss Gardner, Mr. Stoll, and Mr. Lee will be the main characters, we will start right away, and I would like the Muses and the narrator to come up please!" She said looking down at the script "All the extras too!" She turned to the three of us

"You three will have some of the most difficult scenes, especially you Travis, so I want you three to go off to the side and practice the scenes you find most difficult ad look over you lines, okay?" She looked up to us and we all nodded and walked down the small black steps over to the corner. I opened the script to page 72; I flipped back a couple 20 pages and looked over the script.

"This should be easy" I said, my lines were very easy, mostly consisting of. 'Let me go!"

**(A/n I've never seen Hercules before, I'm reading off a script online, please tell me if I mess something up!)**

For the rest of class Travis, Russell, and I practiced the lines until Travis was called up to try and practice the scene were he tries to convince Phil (An odd representation for a Satyr may I add) while I silently read through the script.

"Miss Gardner could you please come up to the stage?" Miss Simmons asked from the stage.

I nodded and walked up to the stage "Yes Miss Simmons?"

She looked from up the script "Next we are going to practice the River Spirit scene"

"Okay" I said walking up to the stage.

"What scene are we doing?" Travis asked me, looking over my shoulder at my script.

"The River Scene" I answered him looking up to meet his familiar brown eyes, only to look down quickly.

"We better start" I said looking down and crossing the stage over to the extra playing the River Monster.

"Okay…." Travis said following me

"Okay Students please start on Page 34 and read off your script, please start Mr. Arch"

Steven Arch who was playing Phil, begun talking about training for Hercules. A few lines later Travis began as I followed on the page.

"Not so Fast Sweetheart" The River Spirit – Nessus I think, Said

"I swear, Nessus. Put me down or I'll-" I said reading off the script

"Whoo! I like em' fiery!" Nessus said, I resisted the urge to giggle.

After Phil said a long paragraph of words, it was my turn again

"You don't know what you're -"

"Halt!" Travis's voice rang out in the theater

"Step aside Two Legs!" Nessus said

"Pardon me, my good, uh, uh…sir, I'll have to ask you to release that young…" My character sighed

"Keep Movin' Junior" I said with a bored voice

"…lady. But you—are-aren't you a damsel in distress?" Travis asked smiling

"I am a damsel, I am in distress. I can handle this, Have a nice day"

In the middle of my sentence, the First Bell went off, signaling class was over and we had 10 minutes to get to our next one.

"Oh Students! I Sorry seems like I lost track of time, we'll continue next class, please take your script home and look them over, practice your lines and bring them back okay?" There was a chaos of 'Okays' and I walked down the small steps and over to the red chair where I last left my bag.

"Um… Where's my bag?" I wondered out loud

"Right Here" Travis said holding it up and handing it to me.

"Thanks, where's Danielle?" I said looking around, thinking about it I hadn't seen her scents the beginning of class…

"Her and her Brother got called to the office, Henry didn't tell me why though" I nodded

"Okay I'll ask Elle later, come on we have to get to Cooking" I said throwing my bag over my shoulder and walking out of the Drama Theater.

Olympus~

"You guys are doing awesome!" Aphrodite squealed "Look at them!" She pointed to the TV screen showing Travis and Katie making Pancakes in Cooking Class

"I want Pancakes…"

"Oh Hermes Look at them!" Aphrodite giggled again in glee.

"Your plan is working well Aphrodite, How much longer will it take?"

Aphrodite thought for a moment "A week at least, Katie isn't going to forgive him easily."

"A week more of wearing these Ceans?" I said looking down in disgust to the blue material

"_Jeans _Demeter _Jeans" _Hermes corrected

"_Jeans" _I said "I still don't like them"

"Well Demeter, Here's the plan your going to invite Katie over for a Sleepover, invite a couple other girls too, Taylor and Melissa they're friends with Katie, and Hermes your going to invite Travis over also, Connor and Christian too"

Hermes thought for a moment "What do guys do at Sleepovers?"

**(A/N I have been wondering this for a while, but none of the guys in my class will tell me!)**

Aphrodite waved her hand "Who Knows? Just play Backups or whatever that horrid game is called"

"BlackOps" Hermes muttered under his breath

"Invite them over? Where, To Olympus? Won't that be _a little _obvious?" Demeter wondered

Aphrodite put her finger to her chin and thought for a moment. She snapped her fingers "Done, I'll show you your new house soon, now come Demeter we must prepare you"

"For What?"

"It's Friday! And did I tell you, The Sleepover is going to be Tomorrow!"

Demeter groaned, but followed the Love Goddess no less.

**That took TOO long to write…Please Review!**

**Pall:**

**Jason/Piper**

**OR**

**Thalia/Leo**

**Personally I like Jasper better, but that's only so I can have LEO ALL TO MYSELF! MUHAHAHAHA**

**Yeah I know too much Coffee**

**~~~~~~DontForget2RememeberMe**


	24. Strawberry Smelling Sweater Shirts

**Hellooo? Anyone out there? What was that? Everyone wants to murder me? Can't blame them… **

**Well I don't own!**

*******I will be having TWO New Story's up soon, A Percy Jackson and Harry Potter one, Its where I take a Random Word and Make a drabble out of it, I will be updating them at the same time. I am also in the process of writing a New Thalico/Thuke based off the song, A Little Bit Stronger.**

**Song of the Chapter? (Just because I'm listening to it) A Little Bit Stronger By Sara Evans**

**My Somewhat sucky School year with Travis Stoll~~**

**Chapter 24~**

**Strawberry-Smelling Sweat Shirts**

**Katie **

"Tomorrow? Um I'll have to ask my Father…." I said into the phone, I opened the small red box in front of me and pulled out the prettiest colored bottle I could find

"Um yeah, I know it's kinda unexpected but my parents are out of town and I don't wanna be all alone in that house"

"Alone? Isn't Henry going to be there?"

"Yeah but he's inviting some friends over" Danielle answered

"Oh Well I'll ask my dad if I can come over, I'll be right back"

"Okay"

I put down the phone and ran outside where the sun was just beginning to set

"Daddy?" I asked in my I'm-So-Innocent voice

"Yes Flower?"

"Can I go to a Sleepover at my friend Danielle's house?"

"When is it sweetie?"

"Tomorrow, she wants to come pick me up at 4"

"Sure, have fun"

"Thanks Dad!" I kissed his cheek and ran upstairs, nearly avoiding a run-in with Amanda

"Elle?" I asked into the phone, sitting on the floor.

"Yeah? What did your dad say?"

"He said sure" I answered, shaking the small Blue bottle in my hand

"Really? That's great!"

"I Know, I've been needing a break from guys, especially Travis"

"…."

"Danielle?" I said twisting off the cap to the bottle and carefully setting it down on the Hardwood floor.

"Don't be mad" She said

"What? What's wrong?"

"Well Henry invited Travis and Connor over to his sleepover" She said guiltily

"Oh"

"Yeah, But we'll be in a different room, and they'll be doing there own thing, I think Henry invited Christian too"

"Its fine, Travis and I have a truce anyways"

"Okay that's good then, well I have to go, I've still got to call Taylor and Melissa and ask them, see you tomorrow Bye!"

"Bye" I said hanging up and tossing the old phone on the bed. After I finished painting my toe-nails I grabbed a backpack and started packing necessary items for the Sleepover

CDs? Necessary

Chick Flicks? Necessary

Books? Not so necessary

IPod? Necessary

Pajamas? Very Necessary

Flower Clip of Death? Very Very Necessary

After I finished packing I decided to make Calories with Salt (aka POPCORN!)

After I made my Fried Corn buttered snack I sat down on my bed with the Green bowl holding the Popcorn and lazily flipped through the Hercules script.

The Disney Hercules story was really nothing like the Real thing, but that didn't stop me from going though it with a Green Highlighter and underlining all of my lines.

After maybe 20 minutes of sitting on my bed, flipping through the script and highlighting my lines I noticed something, it was almost at the very end, maybe 3 pages to the end of the play, but it was there.

_Hercules: Father, this is the moment I've always dreamed of. But…_

_(Hercules reaches out and takes Magara's hand)_

_A life without Meg, even an immortal life, would be…empty._

_I-I wish to stay on Earth with her. I finally know where I belong._

_(Zeus nods, they finally share a slow passionate kiss as the curtains come down and the next musical number begins) _

I stared at the papers in my hands.

Me and Travis have to…Kiss?

I laid on my bed thinking what I should do.

_Should I drop out? Well that would be stupid…It's only a kiss_

_Yeah but it's a kiss with Travis Stoll…You know the guys who kinda cheated on you…._

A squeaky voice rang out in Katie's head _"You better not drop out! All the work I've put in you two!"_

"_Aphrodite?"_ I asked in my head

"_Who else could it be? Hades?"_

"_Um Okay you can leave now…"_ I thought, feeling slightly creped out

"Fine but you better not drop out!" Aphrodite's voice commanded

Katie looked down at the paper then outside. Outside always seemed to calm me, I thought to myself, I was Demeter's kid after all.

I picked up a light windbreaker, slipped on some sandals and walked outside into the crisp summer night air.

"Lucy!" I said walking up to my horse and stroking her main affectionately.

"Neigh!" Lucy neighed at the sound of my voice.

I talked to Lucy for a while, and then decided to let her get some sleep. I walked the familiar path to my Treehouse.

After climbing the wooden latter I sat down in the wooden tree house, just thinking. I laid down spreading my arms out around me; I felt a soft material rub against my hand. I sat up and looked down at the foreign object. It was a soft black…jacket?

_I don't remember buying this_ I thought to myself, investigating the jacket.

I flipped the jacket over and looked at the familiar design on the front.

_Its Travis's _I Thought to myself, hugging the soft material to my chest, breathing in the faint lingering scent of Strawberries.

I really did love Travis, it's just…He broke my heart, I think I still might like him, He was Funny, Cute, Annoying, Tall, Sweet, and he almost always had a spot of mischief in his eyes.

My eyes started to drop slowly as I curled up in a ball, clenching Travis's jacket around me.

**Yeah I know this is a REALLY boring chapter, but I really wanted there to be a whole chapter focusing on the Sleepover. **

**Please Review!**

**Poll of the Chapter?**

**Question, which one would you rather attend?**

**Roman Camp, (Don't know the official name yet, Sorry!)**

**OR**

**Camp Half Blood**

**Well I don't think I could cho…CAMP HALF-BLOOD!**

**A little too enthusiastic…**

**Thanks!**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~DontForget2RememeberMe **


	25. Popcorn, Video Games, and Chick Flicks

**3 Chapters in a row? I think so!: D**

**PLEASE VOTE FOR ME IN THE VERITAS!**

**My Somewhat sucky school year with Travis Stoll~~~~**

**Chapter 25~~~~**

**BlackOps, Popcorn, and Cheesy Chick Flicks~~~~**

**Katie~~~**

"Bye Dad!" I yelled over to him as I got into Danielle's BMW.

"Hey Katie" She said once I got in.

"Hey Danielle, Hey Taylor" I said from the backseat.

"Hey Katie" Taylor said

"We've gonna go pick up Melissa then go to my place okay?" Danielle asked

"Yup" I said pulling on a small braid in my hair

"What are you wearing?" Taylor asked me with an eyebrow raised

I quickly shrugged it off "Nothing"

She held out her hand, I threw it at her "Whose is it?" Danielle asked from the Driver seat.

"Travis's" I muttered under my breath so they wouldn't hear me.

"Travis's? I thought you hated him?" Danielle said she sounded almost delighted

"How did you hear that? I hardly said it!"

"Nevermind, you're wearing Travis's jacket? Are you two back together?" Taylor asked, fully turned around in her seat now

"No we're not back together, I just found it and wanted to wear it…" I said "But I don't like him!" I added quickly

Danielle and Taylor shared a look. Taylor opened her mouth

"Katie and Travis sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G! FIRST COMES LOVE -"

"Taylor!"

"THEN COMES MARRIGE!"

"Taylor Nicole!"

"THEN COMES A LITTLE BABY CARRAGE!"

"SHUT UP!"

"We're here!"

"We are?" We both said simultaneously

"No"

A put my hands on my burning face.

"You suck Taylor"

"I love you too Kit-Kat"

Danielle stopped in front of Melissa's house.

"MELISSA!" We beeped the horn, a few minutes later she came running out with a purple sports bag around her shoulder and slipped in the car.

"So Girls" She said once everyone was settled "What's the gossip?"

"Well we were talking about Katie Never-ending, Unconditional and Un-dying love for Travis"

"Un-Dying? Where did that come from?"

Melissa laughed "I think Katie's has an enough teasing for one hour, so Taylor, how's Connor doing?"

Once we arrived at Danielle's house the Girls and I immediately surrounded ourselves with magazines, CDs, and movies.

"I'll be right back, I'm gonna get a drink okay?" Danielle looked up from her newly painted nails

"The Ice Tea and Pop's are in the Fridge, and the water's in back" I nodded and put down the magazine I was reading and grabbed the jacket.

_Danielle needs to turn up the heat _I thought rubbing my arms through the sweater.

I went to the cupboard and pulled out a purple cup from the bottom. I heard a familiar laughter coming from the stairway and saw Travis walking down the stairs. He stopped at the bottom

"Katie? What are doing here?" He asked confusingly

"Um" I bit my lip "Danielle's having a Slumber party, didn't you know?"

He shrugged his shoulders "Nope" I stood there awkwardly for a moment before turning around and pouring myself a glass of tea. Travis came up next to me and pulled a cup out for himself. I pulled his cup towards me and poured him some also.

"Thanks" He said leaning against the counter and taking a long sip. I took small baby sips.

"What do guys do at Sleepovers?" I asked, my curiosity getting the best of me

"What?"

"Like what do guys do? Girls talk and watch movies and have pillow fights, what do guys do?"

"Um well we play BlackOps and other games, eat, other stupid stuff, and talk about girls" I nodded, taking that as an expectable answer.

I put my empty glass down in the sink and turned to leave when Travis stopped me

"Katie?"

"Yes?" I asked turning towards him

"I like your jacket" He winked and gave me a smile before drinking the rest of his tea and walking back upstairs. I felt a blush creep to my face.

Sometimes I just wanna…UGH I just wanna….Ugh.

Sometimes I just wanna kiss Travis Stoll.

After I went back to the girls we did the usual things, Talked, Gossiped, and watched Titanic and other Chick Flicks.

"That was sad" Taylor said wiping her eyes on her blanket.

"Why did he have to leave her?" Melissa exclaimed

"Because he just loved her too much!" I said, trying not to cry at the cheesy flick.

"Did you like it Danielle?" Melissa asked her. I grabbed a twistler out of the packet and started nibbling it softly

"Yeah I guess" She said

I was about to question her when we heard a loud noise from upstairs.

"What was that?" I asked getting up, the other girls shrugged but stood also.

"So we go see if they're okay?" The nodded and we all slowly approached the stairway, just in time to see the boys running down the stairs.

"What happened?" I asked, startled

"We accidently poured Nail Polish remover in the Air vents! We have to get out of here before the toxic fumes spread though out the house!" Travis answered

"Is this the kind of 'Other Stupid stuff' you were talking about?" I asked

"Pretty much"

"Great"

"Where do we go?" Melissa asked

"We have a bonfire pit in the backyard, we could light that until the house airs out" Henry suggested

"That sounds fine" Taylor said

"Yeah" Christian agreed

"Okay" Danielle said "Get the stuff the light it, we'll get the blanket and chair ready" We all nodded

"Come on Katie, We'll get the Blankets, Taylor, Melissa could you get the pillows and popcorn" I followed Danielle and she handed me some of the blankets and she grabbed a few. She led me outside as the boys were pouring Lighter fluid into the bonfire pit.

"We'll have to buddy up, we don't have enough blankets for everyone but set everything up right here" She get the blanket in various spots. Some on the swig, one on a chair and the other on a long bench.

After Melissa and Taylor came in with the Pillows we set them up.

"Yes!" We herd the boys exclaim from the bonfire pit,

"We got it lit!" Christian said coming over to Melissa.

"Good job now come on!" Melissa said pulling his hand to a log

"Hey Danielle?" An idea popping my head "Do you have any marshmallows?"

"Yeah I do! Here-" she stopped and turned to the boys "Travis! Come here and Help Katie!" Travis jogged over "Yes?"

Danielle turned to me "The Marshmallows are in the top cabin in the kitchen, the metal roasters are by the fireplace in the living room, can you get like four of them?" I nodded "Sure"

I walked back into the house "Come on Travis" I called over my shoulder "Go get the roasters and I'll grab the Marshmallows"

"Okay" I went into the kitchen and grabbed a couple bags of Marshmallows "You got them?" Travis asked coming in holding the long metal rods.

We walked back outside and gave everyone a rod and bag of Marshmallows. The only empty seat was the swing, close to the fire.

After Travis and I were seated in the swing and were sharing a blanket, roasting Marshmallows (Yeah because I DON'T like him in the slightest)

"This reminds me of Camp" I said, thinking out loud.

"Roasting Marshmallows? Me too, I miss it even though everyone kinda hates me at the moment" I didn't say anything

We sat there in awkward silence, it wasn't helping that Melissa and Christian were having a long Make-out session a few feet behind us.

I couldn't stand it anymore "What's your favorite month?"

Travis raised an eyebrow "20 Questions? Really?" I nodded, smiling a bit.

"Uh…December?" He answered

"December?" I wrinkled my nose

"You don't like December?"

I Shook my head "Not that all" I said

"Okay my turn…uh what your favorite CD?

**Demeter**

It was working! Maybe I won't have to wear Keens for another week! Look at them all sitting there whispering and giggling, they must be making a connection!

"It's working!" I muttered to Hermes next to me

"Don't jinx it…" He muttered uncertainly back.

"Do you hear that?" I asked looking around

"Yeah! I thought I was the only one hearing it…"

"What is it? It sounds like a growl…"

"A growl?"

"Yeah"

"Wait that might mean there's a-"

"AHHHH!" We heard a high pitch scream.

Should I scream? I think I should scream, The mortals are screaming...I think I should scream,

I let out a fake scream "What do we do Hermes?" I asked quietly, I heard Katie yell something to Travis

"Nothing, let them handle this, if it's to much we'll step in but let them do this!"

**Cliff hanger: O Well I'm updating like crazy because I feel bad for not updating for like 3 mouths **

**Poll:**

**Demigods **

**OR**

**Vampires**

**Choice Wisely young Grasshopper**

**WELL I choice demigods, because I would rather bleed blood then drink it **

**PleaseReview!**

**~~~~~~~~~DontForget2RememberMe**


	26. Breaking Apart

**Well hello my faithful readers **

**I don't own**

**I WOULD LIKE TO THANK MY BETA ABIGAIL THALA LA RUE!**

**My Somewhat sucky School year with Travis Stoll~~~~~**

**Chapter 26~~**

**Why does this always happen?**

**Katie**

I giggled "Um would you rather…kiss Victoria or Amanda?" I wrinkled my nose in disgust

Travis did the same "Neither" I was strangely satisfied by this answer.

"Come on pick one! You have to pick one of the famous Gardner Sisters!" I said giggling

"Gardner Sisters?" He asked quietly

"Yup, so original isn't it?"

"Well out of all the Gardner Sisters, I guess I'll pick Katie"

"What?" I asked, taking back

"You are one of the 'Famous Gardner Sisters' Right?"

"I-I guess"

Our faces were closer then usual, Was Travis leaning in? Was he about to kiss me? I felt my eyes go wide, as I realized Travis was in fact, leaning in.

Should I pull away? Should I slap him? I stayed frozen. I took a deep breath and I felt my eyes flutter shut as I leaned in a fraction of a centimeter, I felt Travis hot breath on my lips, they were about to touch, I felt my heart going crazy in my chest-

We were about to officially kiss, I leaned in a tiny more

"AHHHHH!" I heard a high pitch scream. Travis and I jumped apart and looked up to see Taylor screaming at the top of her lungs to something in the woods.

I heard a loud growl, a loud growl….Damn it!

I signed angrily and reached in my hair and harshly pulled out the hair clip, pulling a few hairs in the process. Why was I so mad? Oh yeah because this MONSTER of some sort just ruined one of the most perfect nights in all of eternity, Why does this always happen?

Oh yeah Forget, Demigod

"Come on Travis! Connor!" I yelled over to him

"Travis and I got it, get everyone out of here!" Taylor was still screaming, Melissa joined her after the Monster finally exposed itself, almost making me scream also.

It was a horrible creature; it had the body of a lion, a human face, and terrifying leather, spiky tail dragging behind it, making it look like a scorpion of some sort.

"Crap" I heard Travis mutter next to me. I didn't waste any time; I pressed the small pedal on my flower clip and grabbed Travis's hand,

"Come on!"

"Wait!" He stopped and pulled out a small cell-phone looking device

"This isn't time to call anyone Travis!" I looked back at the Manticore,

He pressed in a few numbers and suddenly it was a cell phone anymore, it was a large bronze shield strapped too his forearm.

"What the-"

"Questions later Katie! Look!" He pointed at the Manticore who was approaching Connor menially.

We ran towards the Manticore, determined to defeat it.

It, of course is never that easy

The Manticore must have heard us approaching and turned around, giving us barely enough time to dunk its large gray leather tail.

I faintly remembered someone at camp defeating one of these, I wasn't interested enough at the time to really pay attention. I remembered Chiron telling us about them, the only thing I could remember was that their spiky tail shoots out deadly thorns, for all that it was worth I couldn't remember how to kill it.

It let a loud roar and let out its first nice little batch of deadly thorns.

"It's mouth" Travis muttered, blocking the thorns being throwing at him

When I finally got closest to stab, nothing happened, except the Manticore getting incredibly angry and charging at me

"RAWR!" The lion blenched in my face, causing some loose hair to fly back.

I chocked and started couching at the horrible smell.

I couched again "You need a Tic Tac or SOMETHING" I chocked some more "That smelt HORRIBLE!"

"Katie, Aim for the mouth!"

"Now you tell me Travis?"

It Rawred its horrible smelling breath once again before letting out yet another thorn batch.

"AH!" I clenched my blood arm which two new thorns stinking out of it.

"Ow!" I yelled as I pulled the two thorns out of my flesh before it could spread anymore poison_. I would have to put nectar on that later_ I thought to myself, I clenched my arm and ran up to the Manticore, which was fighting Travis.

"Hey Bad Breath!" _So-o-o Original Katie _"Over Here!" It turned around to face me, I gave Travis a look and he seemed to understand,

"Yo Booger Breath!" Travis said from the other side of the Manticore. Before the Monster could attack Travis ran up behind me. While Travis yelled more insults and dodged more attacks by the monsters, I ran over to the side, trying to be as unnoticeable as possible and potion myself as smartly as possible.

The moment of truth came the Manticore opened its mouth to Rawr, or eat Travis, either way it was according to plan.

"RAW-" its bloodcurdling yell was cut off as I threw my sword carefully to the back of its mouth. It let out a few more batches of thorns, which in all I dodged until it finally exploded into tons of fine yellow dust, successfully getting me covered in it in the process, I reached into the dust and pulled out my sword and it transformed back into a clip, I slipped into my jean pocket and went to high-five Travis on our win.

"Travis?" I looked around; I saw a figure in the distance, on the ground?

"TRAVIS!" I yelled and ran over to him, I knelt next to him

"Travis what's wrong?" I answered my own question by looking at his chest. 3 long thorns were stinking out of it, I hurriedly, but carefully pulled them out.

"Katie, what happened to your arm?" He asked weakly, touching it lightly, I winced in pain and looked it over, it was still bleeding obviously and it was a slight shade of gray.

"CONNOR!" I yelled into the distance, I had no idea where he was, he had successfully managed to get everyone out. Tears clouded my eyes as I looked at Travis's weaken, bleeding form. I prayed to the gods, I prayed to every god, I prayed to Apollo, I prayed to Zeus, I prayed to Hermes, I prayed to Aphrodite, I prayed to Ares, I prayed to Hades, I prayed to Artemis (Who I'm sure wouldn't appreciate me praying to her about a boy) I prayed to Dionysus, I prayed to Hephaestus, I prayed to Poseidon, And I to my mother. If you asked me what I prayed to them about, I wouldn't remember, I started crying.

Travis was going to die, and it was my entire fault, I didn't have any Nectar or medicine. I should have paid more attention to him; I might have been able to push him out of the way, we could have been a couple, I shouldn't have hated him for the past few weeks. It was all my fault.

"Katie" I felt a hand on my shoulder, I jumped up in surprise and looked up to see Danielle and Henry standing over me.

"D-Danielle! Henry!" I said in surprise. What were they doing here?

Henry came over to stand by me, he lifted his hand and pressed to my head, what was he doing?

The Next thing I knew everything was black.

**Demeter~**

I bent over the poor boy, who seemed to be hardly breathing. I put my hand over his chest

"Heal her arm Hermes, and Make sure to wipe her memory and put something believable"

"Like she had nectar in her pocket?"

"Yes"

I started to slowly say a healing incarnation, tan colored skin started to grow over to the wounds and his skin started to turn its nature color. I wiped his memory about almost dying and put that Katie, my poor daughter had found Nectar.

I shook up from his unconscious form, Hermes did the same and we slowly walked back into woods leaving Katie and Travis behind.

**Yeah really sucky, sorry! I couldn't think of a better way to end it, I'll try to have another chapter up soon!**

**What should happen next? Please tell me, I have horrible writers block!**

**Poll:**

**Which almost death scene do you like better?**

**This one?**

**OR **

**When Katie crazy teacher attacks her?**

**OR**

**When they are attacked at Applebee's?**

**I think I like Applebee's better, because with out that scene the entire story wouldn't make any scents and incredibly boring. **

**~~~~~~~DontForget2RemeemberMe**


	27. Waking Up

**Um…Hello? I feel as though I should have a giant sign shining behind me with big glowing letters saying 'I'M SORRY' **

**I'm back in my house (YAY) but I have to tell you guys something…I really didn't want to finish this story. Sorry, but I don't really get any enjoyment out of writing this…I'm a pretty closeted writer so I only really write because it makes me happy, but this story doesn't make me happy like it used to, Remember the days where I would have 2 chapters up every two days? And they were both decent sized chapters? That's when I loved this, and I wasn't writing because people were waiting anxiously for updates, just….because. I also need to inform you my earlier writing, it well SUCKED. Sorry, I do believe I'm a little better now. But if you think this is the best story ever…I'll show you some **_**real **_**stories. This is pure minded fluff, that when reading it a couple days ago I was tempted to just exit and never think about that gag-able fluff I had somehow written (If you don't know I'm way better at writing angst) This story sucks, Katie is about as Mary-Sue as it gets, I mean really what was I thinking when I gave her a beautiful singing voice she somehow agot? The same with Travis? Handsome, awesome no-flaw Travis Stoll? I am planning to finish this story at the moment, but sadly I'm going to do it as soon as possible and end it with maybe 4-6 more chapters.**

**I'm Sorry**

**I would like to thank my beta, **_**Abigail Thalia La Rue**_** and my good friend **_**Shintaro Kuzo**_**. They are both amazing writers and without Shintaro this chapter probably never would have hit the internet **

**I don't own**

**Chapter 27~**

**Waking Up**

**My Some-What sucky school year with Travis Stoll~~~~~~**

"Travis!" Connor's voice rang out in the night. "Katie!" He yelled again, running out of the small clearing where he had hidden his friends. "Travis! Katie!" He yelled again, looking for any signs of them, his sneakers caked with mud and grass.

"Where are you guys?" He yelled again, gasping in the cold air, he came to a stop when realizing he was at the house before running to the bonfire pit, where he had last seen them.

Connor's feet made wet slaps against the concrete of the backyard walkway before coming to a clean stop after seeing two figures in the grass – collapsed.

"Travis! Katie!" He screeched, running towards them again, Katie lifted her head slowly before her head feel forward in the grass once again.

Katie stifled a groan as she was slowly pulled back into the conscious world. She curled in a ball, pressing her fingers to her temples and trying to block out the pounding ache in her head. She kept her eyes closed, not even wanting to imagine what kind of pain she would feel actually _moving _her head. She heard something in the distance, it sounded like a slap of some kind, like if you smack a wet towel against a door. She heard someone calling her name in the distance, but she didn't really care. She didn't really care about anything right now, where she was, what happened, who was yelling her name. All she knew is that the pounding in her head was getting worse, and thinking hurt.

The voice was closer, and sounded familiar, almost like….Connors? She opened his eyes and lifted her head in the same movement, and almost immediately the pounding worsened from the movement, she felt warm tears run down her face from the terrible pain in her head. Her arms went numb and she fell face-first in the soft grass, unable to stop herself.

"Katie!" Conner yelled, closer now. He soon was kneeled next to her side, fumbling for something in his pocket, while demanding answers

"What happened Katie? How much pain are you in? Are you okay? Katie!" Connor asked away, throwing worried glances to behind her, before finding what ever he was looking for and unwrapping it quickly, shoving a small square into Katie's mouth before fleeing her side and running behind her – to his brother.

"Travis!" Conner said, shaking Travis, his shakes getting more and more desperate while saying his name over and over again.

"Travis…Come on man wake up…Travis come on it's not funny! Travis Lee Stoll you better stop this _right now_…" Conner was holding onto the older boy's body desperately, shaking with fear at the horrible theory his mind had conquered up.

Katie rolled over, chewing the Cheesecake tasting godly food, the pounding lessening slowly, enough for her to open her eyes and take in the sight before her. Travis was laying on the grass, his eyes closed and a peaceful look across his handsome features, while Connor clung onto the front of his brothers' shirt, small tears running down his face while whispering small things to himself.

"Come on bro, you gotta wake up…" Connor whispered to his brother.

Tears filled Katie's eyes, wondering if this was _really_ happening, or just a horrible twisted nightmare her mind had thought of. The still very much there pounding in her head told her otherwise, she was defiantly wake.

A loud cough echoed through the yard, silencing both cries immediately, too deep to be Connors. Katie's eyes widened as the figure before Connor stirred, sitting up and stretching their arms.

Travis's arms returned to his side after rubbing his eyes, then finally opening them, letting out a small screech.

"Whoa! What are you guys doing in my room?" He took a look around "Oh…Wait this _isn't _my room…Why are you guys crying?" He asked, taking in both of their shocked expressions. He stood up, holding his hand out to Connor, who took it numbly, still staring in amazement at his very much alive brother, and doing the same with Katie.

Katie stood up, rubbing her fingers against her temples again, rubbing them slowly, her eyes closed.

"You got a headache too?" Travis asked, rubbing the side of his palm against the side of his head "Mine isn't that bad though, just kinda stinks…Do you remember what happened Katie?" He asked looking very confused for a second.

"Yeah, remember we were fighting the-" She stopped, her eyes going blank

"What's wrong?" Connor asked, breaking a small piece of ambrosia to his brother, who accepted it gladly.

"I don't know…I was thinking then suddenly my mind went black…It was like someone threw a blanket over my mind, I can't remember it anymore…" She said, staring off into the dark sky for a moment before she continued

"I think I remember it…it's kinda fuzzy, I remember Travis and I fighting the monster, us yelling for you to get everyone out" She stopped, looking back to Connor "Where are they anyways?"

"I told them to wait in a small clearing I found; hopefully the mist will cover all this up…"

Katie nodded before returning to her story "I remember shouting horribly thought of names at the Monster, I remember us beating the monster, but when I turned back to you and you were laying on the ground" She said, squinting into the sky as though that would make her thoughts more clear. "You had the thorns sticking out of your chest" Travis winced, rubbing his chest at the thought "And…I think I had some nectar in my pocket…" Katie muttered, patting her pockets before coming up with an empty packet of some kind. "Yeah…" She said uncertainly

"Come on guys, even though the monster's gone doesn't mean we're safe, let's go get everyone" Connor said, the thought of Taylor lingering in his mind.

Both nodded, letting Connor lead the way as they both lingered behind him, both their hands brushing against each other's.

"Is your arm okay?"

Katie looked up in surprise "What?"

Travis chuckled "Is your arm okay? It looked pretty bad last time I saw it"

She lifted her arm up, examining her arm carefully for any signs of danger, her finger tips lingering on an unfamiliar pink scar that crossed her skin.

"It's fine now" She whispered, looking back up to Travis "How did you know about that?" She whispered "I didn't even remember I had gotten hurt until you mentioned it then it came back to me…"

Travis shrugged "I don't know, it's kinda fuzzy for me too, I can't remember _anything _after getting hit with the thorns though, I remember seeing them come towards me and every thing but I can't remember anything else" He said, pushing his hands into his jean pockets "I guess I should consider myself lucky, it's suppose to be a horrible, excruciating pain when the poison enters your veins…" Katie winced; imagining the pain Travis must have felt.

"Right over here" Connor gestured towards an opening in the woods; Katie listened for any signs of life, but heard none. They all stepped under the trees leaves to see all their friends lying down with there eyes closed peacefully.

"Wow…When I left them they were almost screaming with panic…" Connor muttered, inching over to Taylor slowly.

Slowly, but surely everyone started getting up. Almost having to explain what 'Happened' almost 4 times. The mist did its part, according to a now very wake Melissa, they had all panicked when a large dog leaped out of the woods, and having Connor screaming for them to move and get out, they had all assumed that the dog had rabies or something what they _didn't _understand though was why they were leaving Katie and Travis to fend for themselves with a wild dog. After exchanging glances they had explained that Katie and Travis had 'experience' while handling wild animals and had taken care of it. Satisfied with that answer, Melissa dragged Christian up to the three of them and preceded to exam their bodies, checking for any injuries, while Danielle and Henry hung in the back.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Taylor asked Connor for the millionth time that hour

Connor just smiled "I'm fine love, perfect actually now that I'm with you…" He said, taking hold of her hand while she blushed to her hairline. Travis made a gagging motion to Katie behind his brother; Katie attempted to stifle a laugh unsuccessfully.

They all slowly made their ways to the house, exhausted from the chaotic night. They all gave their small goodbyes, Girls heading up to Danielle's room, the guys doing the same to Henry's, both of the twins being strangely quiet and whispering to each other.

Katie walked to the kitchen silently, picking a glass cup from the cupboard and getting herself a small glass of tap water.

"Hi"

Katie jumped, turning to the deep voice

"Hey Travis" She said, leaning against the counter

He chuckled coming into the light and pouring himself a glass of tea.

"It seems a couple hours ago that we were in the same potion as we are now…" Travis said, taking a sip of his drink

"It seems like so long ago…" Katie muttered to herself

Travis nodded, agreeing "You got that right…" he smirked then continued "I'm still _loven _the jacket though…" He said, staring at the now ruined jacket, both sleeves ripped to shreds, covered with mud and what looked suspiciously like blood. Katie wrinkled her nose at the dirty jacket

"I'm going to ask Danielle if I can borrow some PJs…" Katie said, putting her glass in the sink.

"Goodnight Travis" She said, turning to head up the stairs before she felt a hand wrap around her wrist, stopping her from going any farther.

She turned back to Travis, who stood there with an unreadable expression on his face, before stepping towards her "Goodnight Katie" He said, leaning in and pecking her cheek softly. Katie felt herself blush as the scent of strawberries suddenly filled her scents. Travis let go of her wrist and walked up the stairs, leaving her standing in the middle of the kitchen, blushing and confused. 

**2000 words! That's really good for an hour of writing in my book I'll update soon, I promise especially with my personal stalker watching my every update YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE **

**Thanks for reading; it felt kinda nice writing this, like being in a familiar environment.**

**Haven't done this in a while:**

**POLL:**

**Instead I'm going to ask a question…**

_**You are a Demigod:**_

**Who's your parent?**

**What cabin do you get along with the most and least?**

**Your camp story, how you got there, Camp bio…**

**Any special powers?**

**For the poll, you don't have to answer them all, just one is fine, I'm going to pick the best response and give them a shout-out so choose wisely!**

**I guess my parent would be...I wanna be Hephaestus kid the most so…I guess everyone? I'm not really a person to get into fights; we would get along with Athena's kids the best I guess. I would have gotten there with the help of a satyr; I probably would have gotten the traditional Clarisse welcome committee. Special Powers? I wish…**

**~~DontForget2RememberMe **


	28. Godly Fights

**Hey guys (: I just wanna say what amazing answers I got for last chapters poll, they were amazing! I have to say my favorite though, was probably ****PinkGoesWithEverything!**** Her (His?) answer was awesome! I loved it!**

**I don't own**

**Thanks to my beta Abigail Thalia La Rue**

*******Someone asked me why Katie had a horrible headache and Travis only had a little stinging in the back of his head last chapter. It's because Katie was awake most of the time, she was the one who saw Danielle\Demeter and Henry-Hermes, and she was the one who cried over Travis's almost-dead body, she was the one who knew she didn't have nectar or any healing godly food. Travis just kinda passed out, he didn't witness anything big, so in order for the forgetting memories thing to work, Katie forgets like everything and results in a huge migraine, Travis who only needed to forget like 5 minutes, only got a small headache. **

**Chapter 28~**

**Godly Fights**

**My Somewhat Sucky School year with Travis Stoll~~**

**On Olympus~**

"I can't believe we just did that!" Demeter exclaimed while pacing around the room, thankfully reduced the mortal size. She threw her hands up in the air "I got erased my daughters memory…Oh gods what will Zeu-" Hermes quickly ran up behind her and put his hand over her mouth before she could finish the sentence.

"Maybe" He said whispering in her ear "If you don't _say who- know- whose _name he won't find out!" Demeter threw Hermes hand off her face

"Shouldn't you be delivering something?" Demeter asked irritated, her hands on her hips, she was thankfully out of those uncomfortable, foreign mortal clothes, and back into her normal, regular attire.

He waved her off "Maybe if _somebody _wasn't about to rat us out about what _certain thing _we were doing yesterday, I could return to my normal schedule!"

Demeter's eyes flared "It's all Travis's fault! If that _boy_" She spat out the word before continuing "Would have left Katie alone, she could have been perfectly happily, and found a nice Lawyer or Doctor to fall in love with, but _nooo _your little screwball had to come along and ruin _everything_ I had planned for that girl! How on earth is she going to open her own flower shop now with that little _thing _following her everywhere?" She said fuming

"My son?" Hermes yelled outraged "What about your daughter? She was the flirt, she flirted with him all summer long, then suddenly _disappeared_, so when my son asks for help because poor Katie Gardner is moving away, apparently the _love of his life"_ he made quote marks with his hands "So like any good father, I help him out and now look where it-"

"Wait" Demeter said turning around from her pacing "_You're _the one who convinced Chiron to let Connor and Travis go to school with Katie?" She said in a dangerous tone.

"So what if I am? I'm just being a _good _parent and _supporting _my son's decisions like any _good _parent would" He threw back at her.

She ignored his last comment "You're the one that started this all! If Katie would have left, then everything would have been fine! Your son would have gotten over Katie and Katie would have met a nice, successful young man and they would fall in love, but you messed it all up!" She pointed an accusing finger at Hermes.

"Yeah it's _all_ my fault like you-" Hermes was cut off by a girlish scream coming from the other room; they both stopped their argument and listened carefully. Aphrodite soon ran in with a thick bright pink book in her hands. "What _is_ that?" Demeter asked, wrinkling her nose at the violent shade of pink.

Aphrodite explained quickly "It's like the notebook of love, just expanded" she made a motion with her hands as Hermes and Demeter drew in closer, curious to see what was so important about the book. Aphrodite flipped a couple thousand pages before landing a page labeled 'Katie Lily Gardner'

"What are we looking at this for?" Demeter asked "We've already seen this"

"No!" Aphrodite pointed to a small part of the page "Look!"

All three gods turned their attention to Aphrodite's pointing finger, beneath the small caption labeled 'PLANNED SOULMATE' in big loopy black letters under Katie's picture started blurring, and its spot previously empty ever scents Katie and Travis's breakup. It continued to blur before it cleared and spelt out a name.

"No!" Demeter shrieked, jumping back in disgust "I will _not _have my daughter placed with a low-life mortal as him!" Demeter pointed to the name "I was all for making Katie happy, but I've realized Katie could find love anywhere, it's not that hard, She's beautiful, smart, funny and kind and she'll marry a nice successful young man with money, open her own flower shop, provide me with beautiful grandchildren and that will be the end of the story! Katie and Travis are _not _going to be together!" She threw her hands up dramatically and left the room with a suspense tension left in the room.

"I agree Travis could do so much better then a Demeter girl" Hermes said firmly, before leaving the room.

Aphrodite looked helplessly down at the page it front of her, tracing the small three words with her perfectly manicured nails.

_Travis Lee Stoll_

She smiled at the words. _Some people just don't understand_ _love_ she thought. Aphrodite made a quick decision. _If Demeter and Hermes can interfere as Danielle and Henry…_

She walked up to her enormous closet and began looking for a suitable outfit so her latest plan.

_I can be an Ashley right?_

**Not sure if you guys get it, but you'll figure it out sooner or later I'll probably be posting more often, considering I've got my own personal stalker asking when I'm going to be updating every time I talk to him….**

**Even though it's probably my shortest chapter ever, but I hope it holds you till about next week. **

**~~~DontForget2RememberMe**


	29. The Next Morning

**Welcome to my newest chapter! I don't really have a reason for not updating soon enough, except well…tumblr. Kinda addicted to it at the moment, it's kinda, sorta addicting and the best thing ever. There are so many nice people, and after having some really bad problems and venting on my blog, people actually listen and respond if you leave a small drop in their question box, and I love it forever!**

**Thanks to Abigail Thalia La Rue, my amazing beta!**

**Chapter 29**

**My Some-what sucky school year with Travis Stoll~~**

Unsurprisingly, that night I had a nightmare.

Usually us demigods have messages or prophecies, but never pleasant dreams unless the gods are unusually nice or bless you personally.

No such luck, but seeing as the same day I had fought a Manticore, I should have considered myself lucky.

In the nightmare it showed me. More specifically, it showed me beant over a body. I looked down to see my blood stained hands shaking, I smelt…smoke? Dust?I felt tears running down my face and felt the light breeze brush back the fallen hair in my face.

Suddenly the face of the body was revealed; the air seemed harder the breath and the sky seemed to darken three shades.

I watched in horror as Travis Stoll bled out in my arms.

My eyes flew open and I stared at the ceiling in horror before realization passed over me

_It was just a dream._

I sat up slowly and pushed my tangled hair over my shoulder wiping the sweat on the back of my neck in the meantime.

"Are you alright?"

I looked up to meet Taylor's eyes, who was sitting across the room with her knees pulled up to her chest, her blonde hair swept into a ponytail.

"Yeah" I said weakly, still dazed from the dream "Just a nightmare" I added, pulling a blanket over my bare shoulder.

Taylor nodded but still looked concerned "Are you sure? You were like crying and everything, I was about to wake you up…"

I reached up to my face and touched my fingertip to my cheek, sure enough damp tears ran fresh down my cheeks.

"Oh…I didn't…I didn't realize…" I said, struggling for an answer, what was I supposed to tell her? I dreamt about the person I might love, dying?

She nodded "it's okay, you don't have to tell me" She back to messing with her phone, punching in seemingly random words at the speed of Apollo.

I relaxed, lying back down against the pillows. I saw Melissa sleeping peacefully at my feet and Taylor now reading an eBook of her Kindle, but someone was missing…

"Taylor?" I asked as the blonde girl looked up from her reading "Where's Danielle?"

Taylor looked confusingly at the bed for a moment before speaking "She was there a couple minutes ago, I swear…"

I uncovered my pyjama covered legs from the blanket as I moved to stand from the warm haven that was my make-shift bed "She probably went to the bathroom or something, I'll go find her"

Taylor nodded "Okay, I'll attempt to wake Lisa up"

I picked myself off the carpeted floor and began walking towards the long staircase.

Loud, obviously male voices boomed from inside of what I'm guessing was Henry's room, laughing. I kept walking, only stopping for a moment at the sound of Travis' loud, free-sounding laughter.

"Danielle?" I called out softly once I reached the bottom of the steps. I heard her voice, almost whispering, from inside one of the rooms. I approached quietly, trying not to make any noise.

"_No!_" I heard Danielle's voice whisper-yell_"You can't do that!"_

I pressed my ear against the door, my curiosity overflowing.

"I wouldn't let you! You'll ruin everything!" She said again, if I strained hard enough, I could almost make out apposing angry whispers.

"It is too my choice! I'll tell Father everything and then_he'll_interfere!" She said, her voice reaching a dangerous tone.

I couldn't stand it anymore; I knocked my knuckles against the wood, the sound almost echoing throughout the quiet house.

Danielle's voice quieted and so did the angry whispering. A few sounds later Danielle's voice was heard through the door.

Her voice sounded strained "Come in!"

My hand clenched around the doorknob tightly before turning it.

"Hello Katie! What do you need?" She asked happily, an obviously fake smile spread across her delicate cheeks.

"Um nothing" I said, a small blush covering my cheeks as I realized that no-one else was in the room, what had I really been expecting? "Me and Taylor were just wondering where you had run off too"

Danielle kept smiling "I'm down here, Tell Taylor I'll be up in a few minutes, I've got to make a call"

I nodded slowly before turning and walking out of the room, slowing only to debate with myself if I should stay and listen, disagreeing only when I realized I had already peeked into her privacy enough for one day.

As I was climbing the stairs I heard a high pitched scream coming from the direction of Danielle's room, where Melissa and Taylor were.

I broke into a run, and from the sound of a door being thrown open, Travis and Connor had the same idea as soon two new pairs of feet were hot on my heals as I stopped in front of the door and threw it open, only to see Melissa jumping up and down, while Taylor laughed loudly on the bed.

"What…?"I asked, confusion bubbling in my mind as Melissa continued to jump up and down, only to reach down her shirt and throw small cubes at Travis and Connor.

Ice cubes?

"Ugh!" The boys shouted as the cold cubes hit them as they tried to block them away.

"What's going on?" I asked hesitantly, placing my hand carefully on the doorframe

Taylor was still giggling "I woke Melissa up.."

Melissa was glaring daggers at Taylor "Yeah a simple 'Good morning!' would have worked!"

I rolled my eyes as the panic that formed in my chest at Melissa's scream faded. "Hey, what happened?" Christian asked, coming up behind the Stoll Brothers "One minutes you're there and the next...you're not"

Connor ansewered "We heard Melissa scream and we thought something was wrong, but the girls were just joking around"

Christian nodded and moved through Travis and Connor to walk over to Melissa and wish her a good morning, Connor doing the same, leaving me standing awkwardly next to Travis.

"So, um, good morning...?" I said, shifting my weight

"Good morning!" He answered all to cheerful for 9 in the moring.

"So...how'd you sleep?" I asked, cursing my socially-awkwardness.

Travis's smile faded a bit "Nightmare"

I blinked twice, surprise evident on my face "Oh...me too"

"Really?" He asked, his eyebrows pushing together to meet each other in the middle "What was yours about?"

I hesitated "Just...stuff" I settled on lamely, a horror picture of Travis bloody body flashed through my mind.

He studied me for a moment before thankfully dropping the subject. "Nice bed-head" He said, smirking as he wrapped a loose wild strand around his finger and pulled lightly.

I laughed and reached up to ruffle his messy hair "I could say the same for you Stoll"

"Oh on last name basis are we Gardner?"

I slapped his arm gently before turning to my open bag and pulling out a pair of jeans and loose top. When I turned around I was surprised to see Travis' eyes on me. I blushed and turned away, pushing lightly past Travis and into Danielle's bathroom.

I quickly changed and was strangly relieved to see Danielle's room vacent. Maybe I would permently be the color of a tomato anymore.

I heard laughter coming down from downstairs, I folded my borrowed pajama's and placed them on Danielle's bed before grabbing my bag and making my way down the staircase, towards the sound of loud music and terrible singing and the strong scent of food.

I found them in the kitchen, Danielle, Taylor, and Christian standing at the stovetop, each making a different food. Melissa, and Travis were taking out cups and filling them with juice while Connor ran in and out of the room, grabbing plates and other kitchen objects, and from what I'm guessing, setting the table.

"Hey Katie can you start the toast?" Connor yelled over his shoulder and he balenced a stack of plates on his forearm while holding two cups in his hands.

"Sure!" I yelled, my eyes raking over the kitchen countertop until I saw the toaster resting peacefully in the cornor.

I took the package of bread out of the fridge and put a few pieces in, taking my time as I retrieved the butter and dull knife. I smiled at the sound of Christian and Connor singing loudly, disregarding the sound of their strained voices, laughing as their voices cracked.

I finished the toast, making enough for us each to have two pieces, before placing it all on one plate and taking it to the elegant dining room, placing the plate of toast off to the side as Christian and Danielle came in and set the steaming food on the table.

Soon all the food was set and we all sat down and began to eat.

"Hey Danielle's, where Henry?" Taylor asked

Christian answered instead "He said he was going for a run about...half an hour ago?" He looked to the other boys for approval, who both nodded.

"Oh, do you know when he'll be back?" Melissa asked Danielle

Danielle shrugged "I..I don't know, he usually just takes his time"

We nodded and began talking mindless chit-chat, before Danielle asked for our attention.

"Okay I don't know how to say this, more of the fact of how I don't _want _to say this..." Danielle said, lacing her fingers through the thin fabic of her sundress "My...cousin is coming for a visit"

We stared at her for a moment before Travis spoke up "So..?"

"A very _long_ visit...and she's going to be like living with Henry and I, and...going to our school.." She said hesitanly, still staring down at her lap.

"So you want us to make friends with her...?" Melissa asked, setting her fork down, her eyes sparkling with the intrest of making a new friend.

"Well...kinda...but she's kinda...I wish Henry was here to help me explain...decieving..." Danielle said, biting her lip softly

"Oh...Well what's her name?" Taylor asked while bringing her fork up to her mouth

Danielle looked up, her eyes filled with such an emotion that could only be described as pure rage and hate "Her name is Ashley"

**That really that good, but I felt really bad about not updating so I put this crap together and called it a chapter, hope you like:o**

**Poll: ****SON OF NEPTUNE SPOILERS**

**Hazel/Percy (I have a friend who ships this couple like no tommarow)**

**OR**

**Hazel/Sammy**

**OR**

**Hazel/Frank**

**I absoltuly love Frank/Hazel, they're good for each other and it's cute(:**

**I COULDN'T HELP MYSELF. Pictures of Christian, Melissa, and Taylor are now on my profile, or atleast of how I thought them to look like:o**

**~~~~DontForget2RememberMe**


	30. Meeting Ashley

**I'm not surprised to say** **that everyone** **for my last poll said Hazel/Frank(:**

**AND ON WITH THE LATE UPDATE!**

**Congratz to this lucky laddy for being my 500th reviewer! _LoganxLermanxIsxMyxBoyfriend! _You should defiantly go check her stories out, I read ****Sixth Summer: Percabeth Style and it's really good!**

**I just really wanted to update one last time before the year was over!**

**Thanks to Abigail Thalia La Rue for being an awesome Beta!**

**Time to meet Ashley (: I'm gonna be skipping ahead to the next day at school****!**

**Chapter 29~~**

**Meeting Ashley**

**My Somewhat sucky school year with Travis Stoll~**

**Katie**

***I also just noticed I haven't written a Greek class since she was attacked…**

"-And I have a Volleyball game next weekend and he was totally like 'Well it's either your game or you can come as my date for Juliet's party and I was like 'Well if you think – Katie? Are you listening to me?" Melissa asked, turning to me as she slammed her locker shut with her Algebra book in her arms, her hand on her hip as she gave me a sharp glare.

I looked to her, tearing my gace away from…its previous resting spot. "Uh yeah…Juliet's party? You and Christian? Volleyball game?" I asked, questioning myself and hoping I had heard her right.

She stared at me for a moment before huffing and blowing a strand of hair out of her face "Why don't you admit you like him and get it over with?"

I snapped my eyes back to hers "I don't like Travis!" I said, an octave higher, causing a few students, but thankfully not Travis, to look over in my direction. I lowered my voice "He cheated on me remember?"

Melissa rolled her eyes "Yeah and I'm not a kick-ass volleyball player, of course you like Travis!" We started walking through the crowd of students, all pushing to get through the hallway and to their classes "Don't think I didn't see you guys at the sleepover before the accident happened" I felt a blush rise to me face. We stopped in front of Algebra classroom

"Look, it's not any of my business, and I don't want to see you get hurt again but you're both crazy for each other so I don't understand why you two aren't dating!" Melissa said, doing a few hand movements. "Me and Taylor have both discussed this, even Connor admitted Travis still talks about you, if not _more"_ She said, giving me an obvious look as she drew out the word. "I get if you're not ready to forgive him yet Katie but Travis is a cute guy, girls are gonna see he's single and go after him" She turned and walked over to her seating as I stood there, slightly breathless at my friends outburst. I slowly walked over and sat in my seat, not trusting my voice in the slightest as apparently I had a lot to think about in the next hour, none of it actually being Algebra.

As soon as the bell rang I picked up my unopened books and flew out the door, ignoring Melissa voice telling me to wait up for her. My next class was Greek, a class I had with Travis. I quickly went to my locker, unlocking it quickly and grabbing my single book not bothering to bring a pencil or notebook paper before taking cover in the nearest women's bathroom, which was conventionally down the hallway. I quickly made my way through the student, clenching my book to my chest and keeping my eyes trained to the ground. As I entered the bathroom I quickly set my book on the paper towel dispenser and walked over to the sink. I turned the knob and cupped my hands, filling my cupped hands with the liquid relief and splashing my face, after repeating the process a few times I realized I only had a even more limited time to make it back to Greek class. I grabbed a dull brown paper towel and wiped my face quickly and threw it in the over flowing trash can. As I flew out of the door I dabbed my face with my sleeves at the spaces I had missed. I made it into the Greek class a few seconds after the bell had rung but Mrs. Earley, our aged Greek teacher who would be substituted teacher who was friendly and wise but also thankfully not a monster, let it pass as I took my seat.

"Take out your books children, if you've forgotten share with a partner" Mrs. Earley said, giving Jordan, a student who always seemed to be forgetting his Greek book, a long look, before turning back to the white board.

I froze at the second part of her sentence, cursing silently under my breath in Greek.

"What's wrong?" Travis whispered to me, eyeing Mrs. Earley cautiously, she had in fact claimed herself to have 'Hawk Ears' but considering all of the silent conversation's Travis and I have been having since she's been teaching, we proved this fact wrong. It never hurt to be cautious though, any Demigod would know that.

"Forgot my book in the women's bathroom" I answer, picturing the paper towel dispenser where I left it.

"Come here" Travis said. I looked up to him in confusion before he adds "We can share a book, remember?"

I nodded, a little hesitantly but scooted my chair closer neater less. I leaned over to see the pages, thankful I wore my hair down that day as it fell over my shoulder and hid my face from Travis, maybe now he wouldn't be able to see my tomato red face.

"You're blushing"

Maybe not.

I bit my lip "It's hot in here"

I could hear the smile in his voice "Katie it's the middle of November and you're wearing a jacket"

I struggled to come up with an excuse to for my firetruck red face but was saved as Mrs. Earley called for the classes attention.

I tried to pay attention. I really did, even though I didn't have to considering I whole basically everything and more then Mrs. Earley knows about Ancient Greek but I was in _need _of a distraction, with Travis occionally brushing his fingertips over mine as I held one half of the book we were sharing and how he was muttering under his breath that even in the small space we were in together I couldn't understand and maybe how when Mrs. Earley was trying to explain Greek verbs to us his breath ghosted over my cheek the _ever so_ _slightest._

The bell rang suddenly and I shot out of my seat and attempted to remember what Mrs. Earley was saying for tonight when I was doing my homework.

_Read chapter 8, take notes on Archilles final battles. Study for test, write paragraph on god of your choice for extra credit. Due Friday._

"Hey Katie!" I heard Travis yell after me. I kept walking.

_Read chapter 8, take notes on Archilles final battles. Study for test, write paragraph on god of your choice for extra credit. Due Friday._

"Hey!" Travis ran in front of me, "Why didn't you wait up for me? We always walk to lunch together!" He eyes grew a bit wide "Are you mad at me?"

_Read chapter 8, take notes on Archilles final battles. Study for test, write paragraph on god of your choice for extra credit. Due Friday._

I repeated in my head. I gulped "No, I'm just in a hurry!"

He grew confused "For what?"

An answer popped into my head "To see if my book's still in the bathroom!" I said, silently proud of myself.

Travis nodded, understanding "Oh okay, I'll save you a spot at lunch, you want a sandwich or something?"

I nodded, giving him a small wave as I made my way over to the Women's bathroom I had gine into before class, relief washing through me as I saw my book – in the hands of another girl.

The girl was beautiful for lack of another word. She had waist length caramel wavy hair, fair skin with a blemish not in sight, she had a thin figure with pretty but not eye grabbing clothing. She wasn't wearing much make up either, just some light lip gloss and mascara from what I could see. She looked like a Natural Beauty Products Model.

She also looked crazy familiar.

"Is this yours?" She asked, holding up the book, her voice like a summer breeze. I saw my name scrawled messily on the cover.

I nodded as she handed it out to me and I took it numbly.

"I'm Katie" I said, almost shyly, very intimidated by the beautiful girl.

She smiled as if in on some inside joke "Hmm I'm Ashley"

**That's where I decided to end it. I'm tired, it's 4;49 in the morning, I'm senting this to my beta and I'm going to bed.**

**But of course not before a poll**

**But I don't feel like thinking right now so..**

**Who's your favorite couple?**

**AND**

**Most unexpected couple/Crazy couple/crack couple.**

**GO!**

**~~Dontforget2RememberMe**


	31. Not So Good First Impressions

**Hello.**

**I have news, after this update this story will go on hold.**

**I will be rewriting the entire story, I have already rewritten the first chapter and I strongly suggest you all go look at it.**

**I am also in need of a new beta, I have no idea was happened to Abigail but I pray she is alright, she hasn't replied to any of my messages and hasn't beta-d the last 4-5 chapters.**

**This will be the last chapter for a while, before I start re-posting rewritten chapters.**

**_My Somewhat Sucky school year with Travis Stoll._**

**_Chapter 30._**

**_Katie_**

"Hey Taylor!"

The pale blond girl looked up from the homework she was finishing to meet my eyes, setting down her black ink pen to stand and walk over to where I was entering, smoothing her flower pattern skirt as she walked.

"Hello" Taylor said, introducing herself coyly to Ashley, who was standing at my side with a wide smile on her face.

"Hello Darling!" Ashley exclaimed, throwing her arms around Taylor.

Taylor pulled back, with a surprised look on her now blushing face. She stared at  
Ashley with wide eyes, obviously shocked by her flamboyant appearance and greeting.

But Ashley didn't seem to notice Taylor's shock, or decided to ignore it "It's nice to meet you!"

Taylor nodded "Y-You too"

Sensing Taylor's shyness, and deciding to save the blushing girl, I called Melissa over to greet Ashley after decided the girls loud personality would go together perfectly.

"Hey" Melissa said, jogging up from where I called her, leaving the three boys at the lunch table eyeing us. "Do you know where Danielle and Henry are?"

I shook my head, guilt eating at my conscience for the fact I hadn't noticed they were gone. "No, I haven't seen them at all"

Melissa gave me a look before noticing Ashley for the first time. "Oh! Hello, I didn't notice you!"

Something seemed to flare in Ashley's eyes at the words 'I didn't seem to notice you!' but gave Melissa a smile.

"You too, I heard you know Danielle and Henry?" Ashley said, cocking her head to the side, causing one of her earrings to clash together and make a small noise.

"Oh yeah, I forgot. Danielle told us about you" I answered, Danielle's words of her cousin echoing in my mind. Suddenly the girl didn't seem too friendly.

She gave a us tight smile, all traces of innocence in her eyes gone, replaced with fire.

"Yeah" Melissa said a little awkwardly "You want to come sit at our table?" she continued. Changing the subject.

Ashley shrugged and began walking towards the table, sitting down in one of the orange metal chairs next to Christian, Melissa's seat.

Melissa gave Ashley a confused look before looking over to me as Ashley took up a conversation with Christian, the boy looking more than a little uncomfortable.

I mouthed _She doesn't know yet _before grabbed Melissa's and Taylor's hands and dragging them over to our table, seating Melissa in the chair next to me.

Once we were seated and began eating, the guys finally took to introducing themselves.

"I'm Travis, and this is my younger brother Connor" Travis said, gesturing towards himself then Connor, who gave a small wave but because his mouth was full with something that looked like spaghetti, he didn't say hello.

"I'm Christian" Christian said, slightly inching away as Ashley leaned over him to run her hands over his shoulder. I held Melissa's hand tightly as she clenched her fists.

"Christian and Melissa are dating" Taylor suddenly blurted out. Ashley turned her head to stare at Taylor before turning her eyes to Melissa, who was attempting to compose her angry emotions at the new girl.

"So are Connor and Taylor" I said, attempting to break the silence. Taylor nodded, still red from her announcement.

"That's sweet" Ashley said, turning her eyes from Melissa angry ones to mine "Are you dating anyone Katie?"

I blushed lightly, looking down at my sandwich "Not currently"

Ashley smiled "Why not? I've heard Henry can be bearable if he tries"

I could feel my friends (Travis's) eyes on me as I bit my lip, shoving a piece of bread into my mouth as I struggled to give her an acceptable answer _oh you know, just waiting for the guy who cheated on me to ask me out again, the usual_

"I guess" I finally answered pathetically

Ashley watched me for another moment before attempting to talk to Taylor about clothes.

I finished my somewhat lunch and crumbled up the wrappers to throw them into the brown paper bag I brought to hold my lunch. I stood to throw my lunch away before a voice spoke up; overlapping Ashley's who as talking a mile a minute.

"Hey wait up, I'll come with you"

I mentally groaned, the memory from this morning coming back fresh into my mind, but I waited, tossing the crumbled up bag to hand to hand as Travis shoved his trash into his clear container and walked over to where I was standing.

We both walked over quietly to the trashcan and threw our trash in, but as I turned to talk back felt Travis grab onto my wrist

"Hey um...Can I talk to you?" He said his tone filled with nervousness. I stared at him for a moment and nodded, walking with him over to an empty table.

"So uh about what Ashley said..." Travis said, looking down at his hands as he bit his lip.

I felt my face flush and looked down to my jeans, tracing invisible patterns over the fabric "Yes?"

"Um I was just wondering if you liked Henry…that way"

Travis didn't look back to me, his eyes staying trained on their seemingly permanent spot across the cafeteria.

"No" I answered softly, wringing my hands together "I don't"

Travis' eyes snapped up to mine, surprise filling them "You don't?"

I shook my head, my loose bangs brushing over my eyes "No I don't, I never have"

Travis suddenly smiled a full face smile. "Cool!"

Travis jumped to his feet, having much more energy then a moment ago, as I stayed seated in the hard seat. He stood over me for a moment, staring down at me.

He suddenly leaned down and pecked me softly on the cheek, running away after doing so, even though we were both going to the same class.

I bit my lip as I smiled the small space where Travis's lips had previously been feeling a thousand times hotter than it should have. I touched my finger tips to my cheek softly as I stood and walked back to the table.

**_I am still in great need of a beta, Please PM me or review if you wish too. _**

**_*Also, I have a new story where I will be putting all extras to this story, this includes interviews with the chacaters, cut out scenes, and facts about my OCs_**

**_RedVinesGirl11_**


	32. Theater Class I

**My some-what sucky school year with Travis Stoll**

**Chapter 32**

**Thank you to my beta, Greeksoccerstar**

**Theatre Class I**

**Katie**

I walked to Theatre alone, something I had been doing often enough since Travis's and I's fallout. I held my cookbook tightly to my chest and kept my eyes glued to the ugly tile pattern. The one minute bell rung overheard and I sped up my pace, just like every other student in the hallway. I should really wear more sensible shoes for this kinda thing. I spotted a clock nailed to the wall and saw I only had 30 seconds left to get to the theater.

_Come on Gardner, you have 30 seconds or a detention. You can do this._

My arm hung at my side, my already heavy book weighting my arm down as I ran down the crowded, although beginning to thin, hallways. I stopped the familiar wall art that meant I was close to my destination. Only a few more seconds.

The bell rang, and moments after it's loud fit I pushed through the thick double doors of the theater the air conditioning on blast as for when I opened the door, a large breeze blew me back.

"You're late," Miss Simmons remarked, "Both of you"

I heard someone breathing heavily behind me, just as I was. Demeter kids weren't made for this kinda stuff.

I turned my head slightly, curious to see if it was Travis who had been late also but no, it was a guy a little older looking then me, with a bright red and blue plaid shirt.

Hm. Country.

Miss Simmons wrote both for us up a pink slip. I glanced at it momentarily before folding it and sliding it into my pocket.

"Well we were just practicing some exercises before we started today. I've already paired everyone else so you too will have to do"

Miss Simmons showed us a really simple exercise, like the one they always show and movie everything, the mirror effect thing? Yeah.

I turned to my partner, the other kid who was late

"Hi" He introduced, doing a simple wave, I copied the movement, "I'm Boyence."

"Hey Boyence" I answered, copying his movement as he put his hand in the air, "I'm Katie"

He smiled, putting his arms down, but reaching up to fix his beanie. I did the same. "Hello Katie, it's grand to meet you. Are you new here? I haven't seen you around here"

I nodded, Boyence immediately coping the movement, "Yes actually, I'm from New York."

"Really?" He asked, lifting his leg up and balancing his weight, myself doing the same. "That's where I'm from! What part?"

"Long Island" I answered, putting my leg down and putting my hand on my hip, "How about you?"

"Manhattan!" He said, copying my movement. "That's cool though, I mean, what's the chance of meeting someone from New York way out here?"

I laughed as I thought of Travis and Connor, "Probably very slim"

He nodded too, with a smile on his face. I copied the moment. We both got really quiet.

"So what grade are you in?" I asked, a little curious, but mostly for the sake of conversation.

"11th." He answered, "I should be in 12th though, got held back way back when in 6th grade. How about you?"

"10th. I've been home schooled for a long time though. This is my first year in a long time."

"Really?" He asked, "How was that?"

I thought about it. Chariots, Wars, Capture the flag, flowers, strawberries, friends, family.

"More…exciting then you'd think," I finally summed it up in. I nodded to myself. Good answer.

"I'm guessing there's a story behind that?" He asked, flashing me a smile while this weird movement with his arms. I tried to copy it as I replied.

"One for another day," I smiled back at him.

Miss Simmons announced a few more things, and our homework (We're reading Romeo & Juilet?!) and let us do a few more exercises. Soon though, she dismissed class.

I turned to say a goodbye before Boyence stopped me. "Do you think I could get your number?"

I gave him a wide-eyed surprised look for a moment before I considered how unattractive that most be. I snapped my mouth closed and thought before answering.

What about Travis? Don't we have a thing? I mean we kinda had a real thing when he did that thing with Drew but I mean we had something right? He kissed me on the cheek so what does that mean?

There really needs to be a manual for this kinda thing.

But I kinda like Boyence, he's funny and cute and I mean he's wearing a plaid shirt with cuffed sleeves and _wow how did I not see those muscles _and he can pull off a beanie and it looks like really nice

"I have a thing" I answered before I could like actually consider what I was saying.

"A thing?" He asked before I could answer

"A thing with a boy. I think. I don't know" I admitted, "He's really confusing and.."

I considered it. Why not? Boyence was nice and maybe he wasn't even_ asking_ in what way. Maybe he wanted to be friends.

God, I sound like a seventh grader.

"Here," I finally said, finishing my sentence from before. I grabbed a pen and somewhat blank scrap of paper out of my cooking book. I scrawled down my number, hoping it was at least half way decent.

I handed it to him. He took it from me and looks at the number for a moment. "Not fake?" He asked in a teasing tone

"Not fake" I repeated with a giggly smile

"Us New Yorkers got to stick together ya kno?" He joked, with a fake New York accent.

I smile, biting my lip. I felt Travis waiting for me. "Bye Boyence"

"See ya around Katie"

I waved to Boyence before turning and walking over to where Travis was waiting by the second set of double doors.

"What was that all about?" He asked once I reached within talking distance.

I considered telling him the truth. But I mean, did I want to lie to him? No. Did I want to make him jealous? Not really.

I shrugged, "Nothing"

**Redvinesgirl11**

**New book out today. Woot! **

**In honor of the new book..**

**Son of Neptune **

**Or **

**Daughter of Athena. **

**Go!**


	33. Texting

**Oh my god, has it really been that long since I updated? **

**Wow um im sorry I guess**

**Correction* Last chapter I called the newest book 'Daughter of Athena' when that is obviously not the name. Sorry for any mix-ups! **

**Have I mentioned how this story was only supposed to be around 24 chapters? **

**Chapter 34**

It actually wasn't until 2 days later when Boyence texted me.

At the time, I was busy transferring the blooming flowers into pots to bring into the house so the chilly weather wouldn't harm them. I felt my phone buzz in my front pocket of my apron, and I slipped off my thick gloves, both of them caked with moist earth. I smiled and picked off a worm that was struck in the mud on my glove and lightly threw it in the dirt. I wiped the pieces of dirt on the apron and pulled out my phone, expecting it to be my dad asking what I wanted for dinner or something.

But it wasn't, it was Boyence.

_Is this the contact of one Miss Katie? The same Katie who I partnered up with in theatre nearly 2 days ago? _

I grinned and tapped out a reply

**_It is. And am I right to assume that this is the cell phone of Mr. Boyence in theatre class? _**

It took him a few moments to reply, but I didn't look at it right away. Instead I slid my gloves back on and picked up one of the smaller pots, carrying it inside. I had to balance the plant in one arm as I opened the door, but thankfully made it inside without any damage coming to the plant. I set the pot down in the living room, in front of the window were I knew Mia wouldn't care for. I did the same for the other 3 pots before going taking off my gloves and apron, and wiping all the stray earth off my jeans. It was then I finally pulled put my phone and read his response.

_It is thee. And how is Miss Katie on this fine afternoon? _

I chuckled before tapping out

**_I am doing spectacular, as I have finished bringing in all the flowers I could before the winter. And you? _**

I pressed down the sleep button on my phone and ran upstairs, and into the bathroom. I stripped down and placed my phone on the sink counter before taking a quick shower. While in their I mentally calculated when the girls would be home from visiting Mia's parents, already knowing my father wouldn't be home till at least 6, I decided to order a pizza. Making my decision I followed with turning off the Olympus sent hot water, wrapped a towel around myself, and dashed into my room where I dressed in clean pajama pants and an old shirt I used to practice in at Camp, I noted the slightly burnt cuffs on the sleeves.

I checked my phone, no answer from Boyence, and quickly looked up the number for the pizza place and ordered. After ordering I sat down on my bed, opening up a new text window.

I lightly dug my teeth into my lip, typing out 'T' and clicking on "Travis Stoll' when the suggestions popped up. My fingers lingered over the digital keyboard.

'Hey' I typed out 'Are we still up for dinner at Melissa's this weekend?'

I already knew the answer, yes, but I couldn't help not asking, or for the more of fact, I couldn't help not talking to him.

I pressed send and waited a few seconds before opening up the facebook app, not doing much on there except liking a few pictures and checking up on a few of my favorite pages on there. Boyence texted me back.

_Studying, per usual. I have a huge German test tomorrow and I haven't studied all week. I'm totally screwed. _

**_German? _**I wrote back **_I didn't know you took German, I better leave ya too it then, see you tomorrow? _**

I sent it, my conscience nagging me that _I _should be studying also, and how maybe planning a study period with Boyence wouldn't be a bad idea considering she absolutely knew Travis didn't study.

Speaking of Travis, he texted her back.

not sure. He wrote, chris and melissa are going through some stuff, I don't think shes in the mood for friends right now. Have you talked to her? Anyways if she cancels, do not fear! connor and me could clear a path in our apartment for you guys, just you, taylor, henry, and danielle right?

I frowned, now that I thought about, I _hadn't _talked to Melissa in the past few days, not since she was talking about how Christian and her got in a fight over some party and her volleyball game. I felt a twinge of guilt, before making a note to text her later and talk to her tomorrow. I thought about asking Travis about inviting Ashley along, but shot it down. I already knew how Danielle felt about her, and Taylor told me how the brunette made her uncomfortable at times and intimidated her. I texted Travis back

**_I haven't talked to her recently, but I will tomorrow. Sounds great, should I bring anything?_**

While I was tapping away I heard a knock on the door, signaling the arrival of my pizza. I left my phone on my bed and grabbed the money I put aside and rushed downstairs. I opened the door, greeted with an attractive young man, maybe in his late 20s, smiling at me.

"That'll be 16.98" he said, as I took the pizza from him. I nodded, turning my back to rest the box on a table near the door. Before I turned around though, he spoke.

"Such a pretty girl" he said, although his voice entirely different. I whipped around, his voice sending chills down my spine.

"What?" I choked out. The air seemed thicker than before, and entirely more difficult to swallow. He spoke again, stepping through the door this time. I struggled to breath

"Katie Gardner. Such a shame, I really wish you could go out like this, but sadly, you must live. For now at least. For if I am to get revenge on your tsoula of a mother, killing you now would do me no good.

I wanted to run, or scream, or anything, but the thick noticeable lack of air seemed to stop me from doing anything. I chocked again, holding my hands to my throat. The man (?) glanced at me before signing and cocking his head to one side, and air flooded back into my lungs. I gasped, reaching up to my hair indiscreetly before realizing I took my flower clip out when I took a shower, and I could even picture it lying innocently on the sink, when I needed it most.

I wanted to run up the stairs and get it, but I knew from experience it would only annoy him and want to kill me faster.

"Who are you?" I asked between harsh gasps. The man checked his watch before answering.

"I am Ascalaphus, and I am here to take you away. Now, we must be going, we wouldn't want to be late now would we?" Ascalaphus asked smirking. I took a small step back, while trying to remember anything about Ascalaphus from Greek Mythology with Annabeth, but nothing came up. I shook my head, like that would help me in anyway, and called on my courage. I needed to bolt.

_Okay when I get to 1 I'm bolting, up the stairs and to the bathroom where I could at least get my sword, then hold him off and get to my room where I can get my cell phone and call Travis. _

_3….._

_2…_

_…..1_

And then everything went black.

Yay an update if there's even anyone still reading…but all well. Personally I thought it was too soon for another twist but this chapter was just so boring without it so I thought 'Why not endanger Katie's life while I'm at it?'

Okay here's the Poll:

Which group do you prefer?

Percy/Frank/Hazel

OR

Jason/Piper/Leo

OR

Percy/Grover/Annabeth

I'd have to go with the last one for me J

-Redvinesgirl11

P.s. if anyone's interested in making a cover art for the fic contact me! I'll put a link to your deviart or tumblr or whatever you prefer in the fic and on my page if you do it :D


	34. Afternoon lovely

**Chapter 34 **

**Katie**

"Afternoon lovely"

I jolted awake, my eyes darting around and taking in my new surroundings. Where was I? What's going on?

I remembered the adrenaline and panic I felt what I thought were only moment ago, but taking in the dark skies, seemed to be hours ago. Was I being kidnapped? I took in my surroundings; I was in an old car, no van. I could see from the hood that it was light blue, the van was going an incredible speed, and the air smelt of stale cigarette smoke, the smell seemed to be lingering in the stained, itchy fabric covered seats. I mentally cursed, I have been in worst situations right? I thought of what to do first, shoving all thoughts of panic out of my mind. Okay, I need a plan. Any obvious escape plans? I wigged experimentally, but realized I seemed to be weighted down, unable to move. I bit my lip, wiggling my toes, then rolling my ankles. Okay, my feet seemed to be okay for the most part, how about my ha-

"Stop jumping around you're annoying me" Ascalaphus said, shooting a glare at me. I stopped moving, thinking for a moment. Information seemed next on the list.

"What are you doing this for?" I asked, breaking my voice in the middle of the sentence, the more vulnerable I seemed, the less threat I was right?

He laughed, a deep, evil sound, "I am Ascalaphus. Doesn't that ring a bell?"

I attempted to remember, I knew not knowing who he was would anger him, but I honestly _didn't know_.

I shook my head, making sure my hair fell in front my eyes and wincing in case he got physical.

His rough hand darted out and grabbed my chin, snapping my head towards him, forcing me to look at him. A few tears left my eyes at the surprise attack. My neck ached, as my teeth dug into my cheek as he squeezed harshly. He had a furious glint in his eyes; my eyes flickered quickly to the steering wheel, which seemed to be driving itself.

"Really? Little spawn of Demeter doesn't know the name of Ascalaphus? Doesn't fear the name? Doesn't cry out from nightmares of Ascalaphus? Well demigod, from what is about to happen, that shall change. Generations from now shall fear me, you shall experience the same torture your _wonderful _mother put me through. For **I **am Ascalaphus. Your mother punished me after I simply only did my **job.** My job as a spirit of the Underworld was to serve my master Hades. But your mother seemed to think I did something wrong, and after reporting to Hades that her daughter had in fact, eaten the pomegranate, seeds. And after being crushed for _years _on end until your dear mother remembered me, poor me, and she 'pitied' me and transformed me into a horrible screech owl. What did I ever do? Tell the truth? Do my job? I did NOTHING to her, and yet I get tortured, and while I may not be able to punish the goddess herself, her ever so dear children may have to do."

He finally finished his speech, pushing my face away and turning back to the steering wheel, his tight grip still ached my jaw. I could feel it, it was going to bruise, I mean, if I lived and everything. I decided to speak up, getting one last piece of information that I needed.

I took a breath, "If…if she transformed you into a screech owl, how do you look human?" I asked.

He made a humming noise, like I finally asked something good. "Your mother seemed to forget one thing; all gods have enemies, enemies who would love to see even the weakest gods fall. In exchange for a small price, souls are so pesky these days anyways, I got this wonderful meat suit, kinda young, but it'll do for what I need"

Ascalaphus winked at me, clicking his tongue at the same time. "Don't worry doll face, we're almost there. Now, enough talking"

I met his eyes and my vision began to cloud

_Mother help me _

**Travis**

I turned the black knob connected to my locker one last time, and heard the small, satisfying click. I opened the locker, shoving my backpack into the small space and hung it on one of the hooks. I collected my English textbook and a hopefully mostly empty notebook. I thought if I would need my algebra book to work on homework I never bothered to start, but decided against it, who cares about grades right?

Christian waved at me from where he was talking to a short blonde girl. I waved back, and smiled. Christian was a good friend, game nights at his place are one of the things I'll miss the most about this year.

I checked the time on my phone before switching it off. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't a little disappointed Katie hadn't texted me back last night. She probably just fell asleep; I'm one of her best friend's right?

I walked to English, acknowledging that if I wanted to make it to class on time I should hurry up. But I made no such effort, stopping to talk to my friend about some track meet he wanted me to show up too.

The bell rung and he ran off, and I walked to class slowing, collecting a late slip from the office knowing my demon of an English teacher who would insist on me getting one, and strolled into class as the morning announcements finished.

I frowned, as I stood I in the doorway. The seat beside mine was empty, Katie's seat. Katie was never absent, and the only time she was I received several text messages about collecting her work assignments. Something was wrong.

"Mr. Stoll? Are you planning on standing there all class or shall you take a seat?" My teacher asked.

"I" I said, my eyes catching on her empty seat once again, "I just realized I _really _have to go to the bathroom. Big dinner and all, can I get the pass?"

She sighed, "It's not like you'll do any learning anyways, give me your slip and you can go. The pass is on the door"

I handed over the scrap of paper and grabbed the pass before darting out of the classroom and into the nearest bathroom. I slammed the stall behind me and whipped out my phone, turning it on.

I waited a few impatient moments until the screen lit up. I texted Katie.

**_Katie? R u ok? Y aren't u at school? _**

I waited for a moment, tapping my finger on the side of the stall. Something was very wrong.

I made my decision then, sending out a text to Connor telling him to get a ride home with Taylor, something he probably would have done anyways. I winced as I thought about what I had to do to get out of school.

I walked to the nurse's office, shoved my fingers down my throat, and was on my way to Katie's house within 20 minutes.

**POLL**

**Annabeth**

**OR **

**Hazel **


	35. My Warm Welcome

**Chapter 35**

**Katie**

When I finally arose from the darkness, I was surprised about what I saw, actually probably more surprised about what I saw then the actual situation. I mean, a demigod being kidnapped from a godly enemy seeking revenge? per usual. But said enemy taking said demigod into a bright looking average hotel? Maybe not.

"Get out," Ascalaphus muttered, shoving his hand against my shoulder. I looked outside, clenching the metal handle. I could make it right? Or at least until I got far enough to get people's attention. I saw a women walk out of a convenience store across the street, she was ruffling around in a bag but if I screamed she would surely hear me right?

"Don't even think about it. " he said, interrupting my thoughts, "One of your delightful brothers already tried that, you brats seem to forget that I simply don't care about your lives, or any mortals for that fact. It isn't that hard to murder a few humans you know"

I swallowed, finally pushing the door out and stepping out. I looked around for any signs of where I was. The bright blue best western sign stood far from me, and painted a cool shadow over me. The air felt hot, and the sky was clear. I began much more aware of the fact that I was still wearing my thick pajama pants and my old orange camp shirt. The burnt markers made me sad, if I wasn't able to leave, what would happen? What brother was he talking about? Did he take more of my siblings?

Ascalaphus grabbed my hand, and smiled, a wicked looking thing. "C'mon silly"

He pulled me into the hotel, every instinct screaming at me to bolt or scream or something. We walked in, and I was thankful for the blast of AC that hit us when we went through the doors. I nearly jumped up in relief when I realized the hotel had _people _in it!

Ascalaphus went straight to the front counter, and I stared desperately at the guy standing there, trying to catch his eye.

"Hey Bo" Ascalaphus said with a grin. I felt my relief slowly turning into dread as I realized. "Imma need another room for this lovely gal over here"

'Bo' or whoever he was, gave Ascalaphus a slow smile, but didn't meet his eyes. I watch him and watched him and horror. Bo stood with a dazed look on his face, his eyes seemed cloudy.

"Here you go sir." Bo said, his speech was violently slurred and after he spoke he blinked a few times and returned to his distracted smile before handing over a plastic card. Bo picked up a card and began swiping it through the air. Ascalaphus grabbed my air, unnecessarily digging his nails into my arm. He dragged me over to the elevator, but not before I took notice of the other people in the lobby. The women who sat in a plush couch, she stared off into space with the same happy dazed look on her face. Another man who sat with a magazine simply stared intensely at the page. I ripped my eyes away when the elevator arrived.

Ascalaphus spoke once we enter the elevator and he pressed the '5A' button. "All you brats are on floor 5, you know, for easy access" he said, winking at me. I felt weird, like every time he looked at me I wanted to scrub my skin. I shifted my weight away from him.

The elevator dinged, and the doors opened and we stepped out. Ascalaphus's hand still dug uncomfortable into my arm. He went up to what I thought to be a random door and swiped the card. The lock lit green and opened.

Ascalaphus turned to me, his trademark wicked smile on his face again. I wanted to look away. "Welcome to your prison doll-face. I'll be back later, be ready for me."

He pushed me without giving me time to respond, and slammed the door behind me. I fell to the ground, tears filled in my eyes. I struggled to breath normally, or at least keep my sobs quiet. I heaved, and pressed my palms into the rough carpet. I began to rock, still on all fours.I wanted my father, or Travis, or Chiron, or _hell _I even wanted to see Mia. I mean when was the last time I hugged my dad? Or said thank you to Mia? Or kissed Travis? I tried not to think about that, how silly you love life seems when you don't know what's going to happen to you by the hands of a stranger/

I stood, a few tears still running down my face, and looked around the room. A bed with a white comforter and sheets with a bed side table and a digital clock. 4:23, about 22 hours since I was taken. A desk with a notepad and cup of pens. A TV sat on a wooden chest of drawers and a mini fridge. I walked over to the mini fridge, suddenly ravenous. The fridge held a few water bottles, a couple juice packets, and packs of crackers and apples. A paper was tapped to the door with a list of prices for everything.

I took a water bottle and a few packets of peanut butter crackers. I ate them quickly, not taking notice to the spatter of crumbs I left behind on the carpet. I took a swing from the water bottle before deciding to attempt to mess with the TV.

It turned on, which surprised me, and I turned onto the local new station wondering if my father would insist on reporting me, even though I knew it was best if he didn't.

The news was filled about some guy winning a small lottery, but nothing about a kidnapping. I flipped off the TV and wondered if I needed another cry before he came back.

I sat on the bed and looked around my prison cell.

And then I heard on knock on the wall.

**Poll! **

**Just for personal interest, what do you think is going to happen from here?**

**Thank you for reading, my love. **


End file.
